A New Beginning
by cutesmasher.with.swag
Summary: Chu Ga Eul, a new student in Shinhwa High, is the first one to catch the Casanova's eyes. Though Yi Jung has professed his desire for her, she unfortunately doesn't return much attraction. This is all about Yi Jung's struggles against other guys. RxR. :
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! :( Only in my dreams and imagination. (: The only thing I can be proud of is the idea of this story. :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter ONE.

It was Chu Ga Eul's first day in Shinwa High. Her parents have finally decided to move her from an all girls school to the most prestige school in Korea. She isn't used to having a school with boys in it. Ever since she was young, Ga Eul was used to girls. Surely, Ga Eul was a very popular girl in her previous school. This woman was the life of the party. A lot wanted to date her but then again, she was too loyal. It's been almost five months since her last breakup. Darn girl still hasn't moved on. Ga Eul was too busy thinking of these things while making the autobiography she was supposed to do.

_My name is Chu Ga Eul, a new student in Shinwa High. I am the only child of Chu Li Ma, a manager of Apple, and Iris Vaida, a former French model now a college teacher. People have considered me as a spoiled brat but in truth, I am a very down to Earth person. I sometimes can get conceited and vain but take note, __sometimes__. Rarely do I wish that there were other children in the family. I like having everything my parents give me without anyone to share with. I have moved from Akashi Junior High, an all girls school. I have a lot of friends in my previous school and I'll surely miss all of them. My parents have finally agreed that I am old enough to interact with boys. I know right, I'm like already 15 years old and still being kept away from the other sex. Since I'm an only child, mom and dad become protective of me._

Time was up. It was already time to submit her paper. She could've written a lot more but due to limited time, there were only ten sentences on her essay. Chu Ga Eul was a smart kid. She is referred to as a triple threat, smart, beautiful, and kind. She sure was a good catch. This is why a lot of boys and girls have drooled over her.

Kids from her class were murmuring about how hard writing was for them. As it turns out, they were using laptops instead of old-fashioned writing in this school. Shinwa High was surely very advanced.

"Okay students, I am advising you to bring your laptops starting tomorrow and make sure to have access to our wireless internet. We will have many activities posted in our site so be responsible," her teacher said.

It was already break time. Another reason for her moving to this school was because she has a lot of friends in Shinwa High. **A/N:** **And I mean a lot. : **Her first boyfriend, Gu Jun Pa, even studied here. He is already a graduate in Shinwa High and now is in Shinwa University. There were still people left that she knows. There was Joe Leni, Lovely Leni, Caryl Iun, and last but not the least, Gu Jun Pyo, her ex boyfriend's brother. Gu Jun Pyo and Gu Jun Pa were the sons of Shinwa High's president, President Kang. They were the heirs of Shinwa group. She was astounded by the screams and squeals of students the moment she and Jun Pyo went down of the car.

_FLASHBACK. Ga Eul's POV._

_~In the car._

_"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo, you should introduce me to your friends okay?" I demanded. I surely did not want to be a loner. I need friends!_

_"Sure. My brother will get mad at me if I don't, you know?" He said kind of ashamed._

_"Good. It's profitable that we just live close that I can carpool with you. I don't like using my own car. A waste of gasoline it is."_

_"Since when have you been so environmental friendly, Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo was surprised._

_"Hey! I've always been like this you know. I'm a moral kid." I stuck my tongue out._

_We finally arrived. There were a LOT of people gathered outside the school. They looked like they were stampeding over a celebrity. Well, maybe they were. Jun Pa has told me that he and his brother have been very famous in Shinwa High. My thoughts are that maybe people notice them because they are the "owners" of the school. One false move, they're kicked out. I wonder if this has ever happened._

_"Yah Jun Pyo, you're that renowned? I can't believe it!" I was faking disbelief. He looks funny whenever he's annoyed, especially by a girl._

_"O-of course I am! You'll see." As he said the final statement, he went outside the car and women started howling. Gash, their voices are so high they can make my ears go deaf. It was time for me to go out of the car, Jun Pyo held my hand as I went out of his car. I heard a lot of whispers like, "  
Whose that girl?!" or "Did he break up with Jan Di?!" I smirked at that statement. It was completely impossible that they break up. They are such a strong couple. I've met Jan Di before. She's a strong, brave, independent woman. They're meant to be._

_Jun Pyo and I entered the building where I was met by Lovely. She's a close friend of mine. We've been associated to as twins because in some cases we dress alike. Jun Pyo said his goodbye and went to the F4 lounge. I have no idea where that is but people followed him giggling for some reason I still do not understand._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

She went to meet Lovely like they agreed upon. As they were eating buying food from the cafeteria, Caryl met them. Caryl was Ga Eul's best friend turned girlfriend turned best friend again. Ga Eul still feels awkward whenever she is with Caryl and her present girlfriend. Caryl likes girls and not boys. Ga Eul has known this ever since they met. In a point in their friendship, something sparked and they were together. It lasted for only three months but now they are back to friends. Though they don't have the same relationship as before, they still treat each other as best friends. This is all due to Caryl's very greedy girlfriend, Shaya. She still gets jealous of them and so tries her best to separate them.

"Hey Ga Eul." Caryl greeted them.

"Hey yourself."

"So, how do you like Shinwa High so far?" Her best friend asked her.

"Well, it's nice. A lot of screaming girls but aside from that, tolerable."

Caryl and Lovely laughed in unison. There was an inside joke Ga Eul doesn't know. And she has to know.

"Get used to it. Cue in three, two, and one" Lovely counted. She pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria and there came out four gentlemen.

"The F4's here!!" Somebody shouted and the screeching began again. Students swarmed to get a glimpse of the school's richest bachelors. The four were moving toward the three people not worshipping them.

"Hey Caryl, and Lovely, whose this pretty girl with you now?" A guy in leather jacket asked, winking at Ga Eul.

"Yah, Woo Bin, stop flirting with her. She's Ga Eul. A close friend of mine." Jun Pyo answered him.

"Oh Jun Pyo! You didn't tell me you have such a hot girl! Does Jan Di know this?" Woo Bin teased.

Gu Jun Pyo and Caryl both smacked Woo Bin in the head. "I said friend, okay? Ga Eul just moved here from Akashi. So treat her well or else." Jun Pyo glared at him.

"Fine." He said rubbing his head where it hurt.

Ga Eul cleared her throat. "Yah Jun Pyo. I thought you were gonna introduce people?"

"Right. So this is Woo Bin," he said poking the guy. "Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo said pointing to the boy in white."

"Pleased to meet you." Ji Hoo nodded. Ga Eul just smiled.

"And last but not the least, So Yi Jung."

Jun Pyo didn't need to point anymore. Ga Eul was already gazing at F4's Casanova, though she does not now that the guy she is falling for is her friends' most dangerous playboy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Please review and give suggestions. I'm short for ideas in the meantime. I have two tests coming up so study study study! x] Only constructive criticism is allowed! Understood?**

**~xoxo, Terence. :D [my nickname]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for those who reviewed. ******** I'm sorry if Miranda, Sunny, and Ginger aren't in the first chapter yet but I promise that they'll be here. : I'm saving them for something else. Well, keep reading! :D I thank you all. :] So here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer! I ****do not**** own anything. Any major characters are not by me. But the idea is totally on me. ;)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

"Hi. I'm So Yi Jung," a young man in a casual suit smiled at me. Those cute dimples are just a-dorable. I didn't notice I was gaping until Jun Pyo cleared his throat. There was a smirk in his face.

I returned a smile and shook his extended hand. I noticed that he held my hand slightly longer than needed. Unfortunately, Caryl pinched my side and put her mouth near my ear to whisper, "Earth to Chu Ga Eul." I looked down kind of embarrassed. Were my cheeks blushing cause I felt hot.

"Hello. I'm Chu Ga Eul." I gestured to the three guys now before me slightly bowing to them and catching a glimpse of Yi Jung before I turned around to follow Caryl and Lovely to a table near the window.

"Yah, wait!" I turned around and was somewhat shocked to see that it was Yi Jung Sunbae that made me pause before going to my two friends. I looked at him accusingly as if to say _"What is it?"_

"Uhm, nothing... Wanna hang out later?" He looked uncomfortable in being so shy towards a woman.

"Later? I'm sorry but I can't." I tried to decline him as gentle as possible. "I have a plan with my friends from Akashi later. We're going to catch up."

"Oh." The other members of the F4 now started retreating. I am positively sure that they'll ask details about what we'll talk about later. Guys are like that. Though they don't make other people notice it, they still do. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Wow. This guy is really persistent. Maybe I'll give him a chance. "Sure. Where?"

He smiled a sly smile. "Just be in the school coffee shop after school." With that he winked at me and left. The school has a coffee shop?!

**Third Person's POV.**

Ga Eul was confused as she went to sit down at their table. Lovely and Caryl were both whispering at each other betting on what Ga Eul and F4's Casanova talked about. Chu Ga Eul sat down with a blank yet excited look on her face.

"So? What did you talk about?" Lovely's voice was scrutinizing and showed interest on the answer.

"I have a date with So Yi Jung." She said and suddenly started giggling like a little girl whose crush had just lent her his toy.

"Ha! I told you she will." Lovely declared to Caryl with such amour. She has just won the bet.

"Damnit. Why'd you say yes to him?!" Caryl suddenly said begrudgingly.

"Ooh. I spot a green monster." Lovely teased her friend. Caryl just smacked her in the head and they started playfully tormenting each other. Ga Eul was too occupied by her thoughts.

_OMG. Yi Jung just asked me out! What will I do, what will I do?! Breathe Ga Eul, breathe. You've handled things like this before. Just play it cool. _Ga Eul then started giggling like a girl again. Her friends thought it was weird. _What will I weaaar? I should look pretty for Sunbae. Hmm, cute or sexy? If I ask Caryl she'll just tell me to keep it conservative. She doesn't want any guy to look at me like that guy over there is. Oops, Caryl is now rushing over to that guy to tell him to look away. This is bad._

"Yah!! Stop looking at her with those eyes!" Caryl shouted at a junior.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." He defended himself.

"I know what those kinds of looks are thinking off. Stay away from her or else."

"Or else?" Shaya suddenly asked with a fake smile on her face. The devil's here. No more fun.

"Oh hey baby." Caryl kissed her "wife" in the cheek. _Damn these two lovebirds._ Ga Eul thought to herself. She has never been a fan of PDA. "I was just with Lovely and Ga-" Caryl was cut short when Shaya looked at Ga Eul with those diabolical eyes.

"Ah. I see you're with _Ga Eul_." Shaya spat the name of her rival.

"Yeah. Well, I was just keeping her company."

"Why? I can see Lovely is here." Then Shaya walked away furious. Caryl had to follow and say sorry but is torn between girlfriend and best friend.

"Go and follow her." Ga Eul has always been a dependable friend. Even though it hurts, she still has to let go. Caryl bowed apologetically and went.

"Wow. What a show." Lovely clapped as if impressed.

"Haha. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"So..." Lovely was still waiting a story. "What happened?"

* * *

**After school**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

I was about to out of the classroom but was pushed away by screaming girls. Oh great. The F4's here. People were beginning to crowd again but then like the splitting of the river, the crowd dispersed in the middle. I was expecting to see all four but then only saw him. Wow, boys _and _girls are head over heels for him. He does have a big impact in the popularity of the F4.

Everything about him is admirable, that jet black hair, beautiful eyes, ravishing cheekbones, attractive mouth, and of course those stunning dimples. Yi Jung smiled his well-practiced smile as he caught sight of me. Again I was dumbfounded by his presence. Stupid Ga Eul. I should not be vulnerable. Play hard to get Chu Ga Eul!

"Hi." His exquisite voice echoed in my mind. "Mind if I accompany you on the way down?"

The first year classrooms are in the third floor while the F4's classroom is on the fourth floor. A large staircase is in the middle of the building able to accommodate the students of our school. Yi Jung was still abiding for my answer.

"Uh. Sure." As we went down the stairs, my classmates and batchmates were boring their eyes on my back. I can feel their stares.

"So, where are you planning on going?" I was caught of guard by Sunbae's question.

"I'm not yet sure actually. Those friends of mine are very spontaneous and like doing random things." I just answered him.

"Ahh." As we landed on the lobby, there was a crowd outside. The parking lot. Great, F4 is here again. Correction, F3.

"Wait a minute, who the heck is stealing our spotlight?" Yi Jung and I were startled by Gu Jun Pyo's bellow.

"Huh? I thought it was you three." Yi Jung was confused.

"If it were us, then why are we here?" Ji Hoo debated. They looked like children fighting on such a basic fact.

My phone started vibrating. I answered it without looking who was calling. "Hello?"

"Ga Eul!!!" I heard three girls shout my name which made me pull the phone far from my ear.

"Hey! Why are you calling?"

"Well!" My friend shouted. "Go outside your building. Now." She demanded. I did as I was told and my four guy friends followed me. There outside was a pink convertible. I recognized whose car was this.

My three friends from Akashi were here.

Ginger, Miranda, and Sunny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? What'd you guys think about this chapter? Sorry if it ain't up to yerr expectation. I kinda have a test to study for. :P But I PROMiSE that my next chapter will be better. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. No bad reviews, only constructive criticism is allowed. Please REViEW. :]**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three! ;) Again, I'm sorry if this chap is not that good. Our test was suspended today so I'll have to study for it cause it's tomo. ******** Oh well. :D Climax is coming but I STILL have to make it better.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the main characters, unfortunately. :( But then again, the plot is mine.**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

_There outside was a pink convertible. I recognized whose car was this._

_My three friends from Akashi were here. _

_Ginger, Miranda, and Sunny._

"GA EUL!!!" My three best friends shouted at me not caring who was watching or listening.

"Yah! What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "And lower your voices. You're making too much of a fuss."

Sunny answered me with a straight face, "Ga Eul. Why are you asking? You don't wanna see us? I'm hurt." Sadness was painted on her doll-like face.

"Aw Sunny. I wasn't saying I didn't. I'm actually ecstatic you guys are here. I missed you a lot!" And we all hugged each other tightly.

Ginger, the always snobby one, responded to my second question. "I don't want to lower my voice. I like the attention." And this was totally true. The four of us always entered the room with a big entrance. Everybody had to look at us. We were like Akashi's F4 excluding all that violence, only verbal abuse.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right Ginger." Miranda said and we all continued our group hug. We were giggling at each other when someone cleared his throat.

"Hey Ga Eul! Introduce them!" Woo Bin shouted with his slang. We detached from each other and I started introducing my clique.

"This is Ginger." I pointed to the girl in a tank top, mini skirt, pumps, and a fur jacket. Wow, she's so dressed up. I saw Woo Bin wink and Ginger blushed slightly.

I next nodded towards a lady in a little tiny dress and gladiator shoes. "This, my friends is Miranda." She smiled at her new acquaintances.

"And this," I put my arm around the girl in a high pony wearing a chequered shirt over a white tank top and shorts. "Is Sunny."

They all bowed to show respect. Although I think Ginger did it just to flirt. "Yah! Don't you guys have manners. Present yourselves." Gu Jun Pyo told his group. "I'm Gu Jun Pyo by the way." He waved. My friends just smiled. They obviously noticed his curly hair first just like I did before.

"I'm Yoon Ji Hoo." My friends waved their hands.

"So Yi Jung." Sunbae introduced himself. I hoped that nobody would take too much interest on him but I thought wrong. All of them giggled. This shows that they like him.

"Hiii..." Ginger said flirtatiously. I glared at her and when she saw me, she looked down. I'll have to talk to her later.

"And ladies," Woo Bin said. "I am Song Woo Bin." He said proudly.

"Prince Song?" Miranda asked curiously.

"That's me pretty lady." Woo Bin told her while reaching for her hand. When she gave it to him, he kissed her knuckles gently.

I cleared my throat. "Oops, sorry." Miranda apologized. She knew I hated this kind of actions.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo looked confused. Ginger was the one who spoke on my behalf. "Chu Ga Eul _hates_ public display of affection." She says it like it's such a bad thing.

"Ah." Yi Jung did not look affected. Aw men. I'd be willing to have public display of affection if it's him. I'd even volunteer if it's private. I smiled at that thought. I smacked myself mentally. _Stop it Ga Eul._

I had to change the topic so I'd get those dirty thoughts out of my head. "Yah! Why didn't you tell me I had to dress up? Look at me. I'm just wearing this." I pointed my school uniform. It consists of a white long sleeved blouse under a dark blue jacket. My necktie was just simple, the long one. And my short uniform skirt. The only thing that says gimmick was these black pumps I'm wearing with long white socks.

"Don't worry Ga Eul. We brought a change of clothes for you." Sunny wooed. Uh-oh. This will look slutty as long as Ginger _or _Miranda brought it for me. "Miranda thought you'd need so she'll let you borrow hers." Damnit.

Miranda gave a paper bag that I can see contains clothes that screams _look at me!_ I can't help myself from wearing it so I pulled Ginger with me to the washroom. I'll make sure she wasn't left alone with Yi Jung Sunbae.

**Yi Jung's POV.**

Ga Eul-yang just went inside the girl's washroom to change. I bet she'll look hot. A few seconds after Ga Eul and what's-her-name-again left, the two others followed. I was left with the guys.

"Wow. That Miranda is sooo my type." Woo Bin mentioned as if it wasn't obvious.

"So? What do you plan on doing?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Well, same as usual. Make her fall and all that." Woo Bin noticed I wasn't reacting which was weird so he changed the topic. "So Yi Jung, what do _you_ plan on doing about Ga Eul?"

I was caught off guard by his question. I didn't understand it. "Huh?"

"Well..." Woo Bin played around. "She doesn't like _public_ display of affection while you do."

"Ah." I understood his question now. "Well I can always make her like it." I smiled my infamous Casanova smile. After about ten minutes of talking to each other, the girls went out of the washroom. They were going to us now. I wasn't looking at the three but Ga Eul.

She was oh so HOT. Her hair was now down from her ponytail. Her make-up was now distinguished very well. Going down her face, her top was a blue one-shoulder shirt. The strap was spaghetti thin. Going down once more, she was wearing a thick black belt and navy blue short shorts. She's using her black pumps again but now in a more stylish way.

Ga Eul went to me first and asked with a worried, "Sunbae, how do I look?"

"Ho- I mean stunning." I can't understand why that expression and so I whispered to her. "Why the anxious face?" In other's eyes, I looked like I was whispering something intimate and romantic. I guess that's why the others were looking with beady eyes.

She whispered back. I could feel her breath on my neck. Chu Ga Eul had to tip toe to reach my level. I helped her by putting my head lower "Well, I'm disturbed that I might be looking very philander. Do I?"

I smiled at her and mouthed "no." That made her smile, too.

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul. We have to go now. Time is gold." Sunny told her ruining our _moment_.

"Oh right. Well, bye Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jung-sunbae." She bowed looking innocent.

"Bye."

Before she could go, I stopped her by holding her hand. "I'll call you okay?" I told her. I'd have to ask Jun Pyo for her number later.

She flushed a little. "'kay." I kissed her forehead and she followed her friends to the pink car.

When she was far enough, I got irritated with myself. "What the hell So Yi Jung?! A kiss on the forehead!?" My friends laughed hysterically.

**Ga Eul's POV**

Did I just here Sunbae say 'what the hell Yi Jung, a kiss on the forehead?!' I somewhat smiled. Ginger started to drive. I was sitting beside her while Miranda and Sunny were behind us.

"Yah, Ga Eul! I _like_ your friends." Ginger snickered. I know this kind of attitude.

"Who exactly are you referring to?" I asked sceptically.

"Oh no one exactly." She smiled to herself. This doesn't mean 'no one.' Please don't let it be Yi Jung. He's _mine_. Well not exactly but oh well.

"I like all of them, too." Miranda said and Sunny agreed.

"So..." Sunny spoke. "Miranda's the one whole host the annual Akashi Gathering this year at her house." The Akashi Gathering is a party every year at the start of the school year. Only the hottest people are invited and other people from other schools who are dating this and that. It's a fame to be hosting this event. It just means you're _that_ popular.

"Oh that's so cool Miranda!" Both of us squealed at excitement.

"And I have a request for you." Miranda told me.

"Which is? If it's to make the party the fiercest ever, then I'm in." I've been to every party since I was in Junior High. Only people from Junior High up can be invited to these kinds of events. It's a school tradition even approved by the teachers.

"Well, I want you to invite the F4."

------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So??? Like it or not? Please review! Tell me what you think of the three girls, F4, and Ga Eul. I need your reviews because if you don't review, I might think that you don't like it that much. :(( If you guys have any suggestions, I'm glad to take all of them and I'll try to put them in. ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter today! :)) Yey! \:D/ I get to post two chapters up today because I'm stalling. Too lazy to study. :D So here's chapter four! ;)**

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own any of the main characters. :( Only in my dreams.**

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

Invite the F4?!

"Huh? Why?" I asked Miranda. What was this all about?

"Well, the F4 is a very renowned group. Nobody has ever gotten them to Akashi Gathering." Miranda explained.

Ginger just had too interject on us. "Even the girls of either one of them can't." She laughed by herself. I knew what she meant. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were F4's playboys. I knew this because of Lovely.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Yah, Ga Eul. Have you seen anyone you like?" Lovely asked me with curiousity._

"_Huh? No, maybe..."_

"_REALLY? Who?!"_

"_So Yi Jung."_

_Lovely's eyes widened. "Oh not again."_

_I was lost. "Huh? What do you mean again? It's not like I've been with him again."_

_She laughed at me sarcastically. "Of course you haven't. It's just that..."_

"_That?"_

"_Well, don't get hurt okay?" She looked at me and after I nodded she continued, "Well, So Yi Jung is F4's Casanova along with Woo Bin."_

_WHAT?! Casanova? That meant a man who's notorious for seducing women! How could I have not known?_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Do I look like I'm kidding?" She looked solemn. "If I was joking then I'm supposed to be laughing now which I'm not."_

"_Well, you may be right." I can feel the tears forming. "Any way, thanks for warning me ahead of time."_

_I retreated and went to the nearest washroom where I shed my irrelevant tears._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I did like him. I still do, but I'm making sure that I won't fall for him. I don't want to be one of his girl toys. I still haven't told any of the F4 yet. I'm just playing plain stupid.

"Haha. Right. And so as I was saying Ga Eul," Miranda bothered my thoughts. "Could you invite them for me? Like pretty, pretty please?"

"Uh. Sure, I'll try."

"Yey!" And then suddenly Britney Spears' Womanizer blasted through the speakers of Ginger's car and I just laughed because of a certain connection.

**Third Person's POV.**

Ga Eul, Miranda, Ginger, and Sunny were on their way to the newest mall that opened, _Rage_. It was a high class fashion mall that only the rich kids like them can afford.

"Yah. This mall will be our new hangout place." Miranda said and they all agreed.

"We should have a special lounge for us you know." Sunny acted like a little kid.

"Well, we actually do." Miranda's family is the owner of this mall including other bars and shops. They earned a lot from this and Miranda got invited to parties. She had the life of a celebrity partying all the time.

"Really?" Ga Eul was fascinated by another lounge.

"Oh yeah. I'll show it to all of you when we get there." Miranda stated to her coterie.

The four of them arrived. Miranda led them to the mall's third floor which was the highest. Rage was a beautiful mall. It looked very high-classed with all the popular fashion shops and food chains. It was certainly an affluent person's place.

They entered a door that led up to a very light room. Its walls were white with big windows showing a beautiful view. There was a bar on the right side of the room complete with its own bartender. There on the far right side most part of the room was a smaller room where Miranda said was the washroom. On the middle of the room, there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, completely made of marvellous glass. There was a flat screen TV placed opposite the wall on the left. In front of it were leather chairs and a sofa.

"Wow Miranda. This is a nice place." Sunny admired it.

"Thanks. I designed it myself." Miranda was proud of her interior designing skills. Ga Eul admit she's really good. It was reasonable to be proud.

"So?! Wanna go boy hunting?" Ginger was always excited whenever it comes to handsome rich boys. She had the beauty to get away with it anyhow.

"Uhm, not quite sure 'bout the boy hunting but it'll be nice if we stroll around." Ga Eul suggested.

"Well, well, well. Will we look at that? Chu Ga Eul not wanting to find new boys? Well that's a first." Ginger howled.

"Yah. I was never that exuberant about men."

"Yeah right." Ginger rolled her eyes.

~.~

They were almost done strolling around now but Miranda told them about a surprise and led them to a jewellery shop.

"Miranda, what are we doing here?" Ga Eul asked her.

"Well, I decided. Since it's a new school year and we're a bit farther from each other," she explained looking at Ga Eul, "I thought that it would be nice if we have a friendship ring. Symbolizes our loyalty to one another."

"Aw. Lookie here. Miranda's getting all dramatized." Ginger teased her. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. _I don't think this girl has ever understood the deeper meaning of friendship. It's not only for popularity._

"She's right Ginger. It would be fun if we had one made." Sunny defended Miranda.

"I agree." Ga Eul said trying to make Ginger shut up.

"Well actually, I already had one made." Miranda smiled. That moment, she talked to the lady behind the glass table in the shop, "May I have the four rings?" She needed no identification whatsoever. She owns this place.

The lady nodded and came back with four boxes. It looks all fancied up. She looked at the labels of each box. "Miss Miranda, here is yours." She handed Miranda the red box.

"Miss Sunny?" The girl asked looking at us.

"Here!" Sunny raised her hand enthusiastically. She was given the yellow box.

"Miss Ginger?" Ginger just got the pink box sure that it was her. She has already understood the picking of colors. Though she's haughty, she isn't stupid and slow.

The girl was slightly shocked but continued to Ga Eul. "I believe this is yours."

Ga Eul just smiled and thanked the girl. They all opened the boxes and saw a silver ring with an intricate design.

~.~

They were on their way home now. Sunny called for her driver since Ginger lived far from them and was too tired to drive longer. They were already on the way to Miranda's house when Ginger called.

"Yah, don't forget to bring Yi Jung okay Ga Eul?" Ginger reminded her.

"What?! Yi Jung? Why?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well, I just want him to be there." And with that she hung up.

"Wow. That was demanding of her." Ginger was put up on speakerphone so the other two heard her.

"Yeah. Ikr." Miranda agreed with Sunny. "Oh well, bye guys." And Miranda went to her house.

There was a silence between Ga Eul and Sunny but it didn't bother them. They were the kind of friends where they didn't have to talk much to understand each other.

When the car turned right to Ga Eul's street, they both noticed the same thing.

There was an orange sports car parked in front of her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sooo? What did you guys think? I'm sorry if So Yi Jung isn't in this chapter that much. I just need to establish the relationship of the four. It's needed for something in the next chapters. : PLEASE REViEW. If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! ;) Hope you like it. Please read and review. :D**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the main characters. :( Just the storyline.**

**CHAPTER FiVE.**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

_When the car turned right to Ga Eul's street, they both noticed the same thing._

_There was an orange sports car parked in front of her house._

"Yah, Ga Eul. Whose car is that?" Sunny asked me accusingly.

"I actually don't know." I wonder whose car this is. I haven't seen this car before. I didn't ask my dad for a new car. And a visitor this late was unusual. It was already almost 11 o'clock.

Both of us were about to get down when someone called Sunny on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sunny said. She said a lot of _Yeah, I know_'s and _okay_'s. Maybe it was her mom calling.

When she hung up, I asked her, "What was that about?"

"Well, mother wants me home now since there are still classes tomorrow. Joy." She faked enthusiasm. "Bye Ga Eul. Oh and remember, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHO IT IS." I know she's talking about this visitor of mine.

"Ha-ha. Okay Sunny. I promise I'll tell you. Talk to you soon." And with that, I went down and her car drove away. I walked slowly towards the orange car. I peeked inside but nobody was in. I wonder where this person is. Can it be just a coincidence that he or she happens to park in front of my car and is taking so long to go back? Nah, impossible.

I gave up on the idea to wait in case anybody was coming. I sighed and went inside my house. I live by myself at this moment. Mom and Dad aren't home. Dad's working abroad while my mom's teaching also abroad. They only come to visit me during summers or the other way around. I come to visit them. I don't understand why they've left me alone here but at least I get to keep my friends.

I'm not completely home alone in this big house. I have my driver, butler, and other maids. They don't actually talk to me like friends do but at least I know I'm not abandoned.

I entered the house but did not look up right away. My feet hurt because of all the walking and walking we did a while ago. And so I took off my black pumps. After doing so, I looked up and there I saw Yi Jung Sunbae, looking at me with engrossed eyes.

"Yi Jung Sunbae!" I greeted him and bowed.

"Ga Eul-yang." He smiled as if something was up. Yi Jung-sunbae was still staring at me.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I wondered.

"It's just that..." He thought twice. "The other strap of your shirt is down."

I looked at what he just pointed out. Omg. It was true. It looked like I was wearing a strapless shirt that was so low. I fixed the shirt but I can already feel the heat coming up my face.

"You're blushing." He said and smiled that angelic smile of his.

"I am?" I held my cheeks with my hands.

"You look adorable." He took a step closer to me and held on of my hand that was on top of my cheek. "That's what makes you special."

I blushed more. I think because his smile even got wider. "Yah. By the way, what are you doing here Yi Jung-Sunbae?"

He pulled my hand and sat me down close beside him on _my_ sofa. "Well, I just missed you. That's all."

"You. Missed. Me?" I said each word slowly.

"I did." He showed that dimpled smile again. I'm falling again. "I even rushed to Jun Pyo's house and asked him where you live. Jun Pa looked at me with such atrocious eyes while I was asking. Do you mind telling me what's up?"

He was interested in this? Why'd he even care? "You wanna know?" He nodded like a child. "Why?"

"Well... I just want to learn about you as much as possible so that I'll be able to get closer to you more."

Hmm. Good reason, I believe. "Well, Gu Jun Pa is actually my first love."

Yi Jung's eyes widened. He was not expecting this. Maybe he was expecting something like ex boyfriend or something but first love? How could he compete with that? Yi Jung thought.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry." I smiled and pinched his cheek gently. "Cause the quote '_first love never dies'_ does not apply to me one bit."

"Well that's a relief."

"And why is it one?" I knew the answer but I wanted him to tell me himself.

"Well, because..." He couldn't find the right words. "I don't think I stand a chance with someone as rich and powerful as Gu Jun Pa. I can't even handle Gu Jun Pyo."

"Stupid Yi Jung." I smiled at him. "I don't care if one is as powerful or not. I only care about how I am loved. There should be trust and _loyalty_." I said the last word with a little more stress. He smiled back at me.

"Loyalty?" He spoke of the word like it was some kind of myth or false.

"Yeah, loyalty. I want the one I love only want me." I said.

"Oh."

"Sunbae." I called him and he looked up. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Soulmates?" He asked with doubt.

"Yeah. I believe that there is only one perfect match for every person. The one true love."

"Hmm, you believe in that sort of thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I still do but I don't have that much enthusiasm towards it since people has broken my heart." I admitted. "I'm sick and tired of being hurt all the time."

"Who are these people? I'll make them pay." He voiced proudly. I had to smile at his expression.

"No need sunbae but thanks."

He winked at me. "No problem Ga Eul-yang." And he whispered to me, "Remember, I'll never break your heart." After having said this, Yi Jung kissed me softly on the cheek. I was dumbfounded.

"Oh and Ga Eul-yang, sorry for that forehead kiss a while ago." He said. "I was supposed to kiss you on the cheek but got too shy."

I laughed at him. "Oh no problem." F4's Casanova shies towards girls? That was a first.

So Yi Jung stood up and went to the door while I followed him. It was time for him to go.

"Thanks for the time Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung said and kissed my knuckles. Why can't he just kiss me on the lips and get over with it?! I again smacked my head mentally. What's with these thoughts?

"Bye." I waved as he got in his car and left. He was a fast driver. Maybe we could race sometimes.

~.~

As I opened my laptop in school the next day, I immediately connected to the internet. This period was a free period since our teacher is not around. We had a whole hour. My classmates did as they were told, we all brought our laptops. I saw different brands. All of which were obviously expensive.

The moment I got connected, I opened my chat. Wow, though there are classes, I can see that a lot of people are online. I was expecting only my friends from Shinwa but I also saw my Akashi friends. And then I remembered we had wireless access. Even though students weren't allowed to bring laptops, they were allowed their phones. I always used my phone to surf the net and chat with my friends during class hours. Even if I do all this, I still pass with flying colors. I guess it comes with the genes.

Sunny buzzed me in chat. "So?! What happened?" She asked.

"Well, it turns out, it was So Yi Jung." I can tell her anything and I'm sure that she'll keep it a secret. Sunny is not like the other two who tell on their friends.

~.~

The day was over. It was time for me to meet up with Yi Jung-Sunbae. He told me that I did not need to dress up anymore. My school uniform was fine enough. After fixing my stuff in my locker, I brought with me my laptop that I use for my notes. It's a good thing my laptop was notebook light.

I was excited for our date. I wonder where he'll take me. I hope it's somewhere romantic and intimate. But I still have to remind myself that I need not be carried away.

I asked directions from Lovely and Caryl. They told me how to get to the coffee shop.

And when I entered, he was there.

So Yi Jung was waiting for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How'd you like **_**this**_** chapter? Sorry if it's kinda messed up in the end part. I put it all together too fast. It's kind of super late and I have class so SORRY. REViEW PLEASE! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooo. I'm back again. :Sorry if it took sooo long for me to update. I don't have internet anymore. :( So I'm just trying to post in my cousin's computer. Here's another chap of my story that a lot of people, myself included, want to read. :)) Drumroll please. :] Oh well, you guys just have to read it. It's easy to recognize.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any main characters. :(**

**CHAPTER FiVE.**

As Ga Eul entered the coffee shop, she easily spotted So Yi Jung. He wasn't in the school's uniform. The F4 don't need to wear the uniform. Instead, they wear their expensive casual clothes.

Ga Eul was mesmerized just by the presence of Yi Jung. The moment she entered, she felt light-hearted. All her problems seem to have been lifted away. He was wearing his hair in casual disarray and a lot of layers of a shirt. He topped it of with jacket and his angelic face. _Focus Ga Eul._ The dumbfounded girl said to herself.

Yi Jung was still not aware that Ga Eul has entered the room. She tried her best to keep quiet so she could go to Yi Jung's back. Yi Jung was busy with his iPod and so he didn't hear her creeping up to him. Ga Eul used her hands to cover his eyes playfully. Yi Jung smiled at this because he already knew who it was.

But to make things more amorous, he acted as if he doesn't know. "Who's this?" He asked with a smile on his face. Ga Eul did not react but still had a smile on her pretty face.

"Yah, you won't tell me then I'll have to know it by myself." Yi Jung's right hand held the left hand covering his eye. His hand slowly roved across Ga Eul's left arm. She was blushing fifty shades of red already.

"Still won't tell me huh?" Yi Jung uttered playfully. His hand went further up until he could feel the shoulder of this woman. Ga Eul was frozen in place not knowing what to do next. Yi Jung felt her stiffness and smiled. His hand then went to the neck and pulled her down to his level.

With his eyes still closed and Ga Eul's hands now on Yi Jung's neck for some reason, he whispered, "Hi Ga Eul-yang. Just the girl I've been waiting for." And with this he opened his eyes to see an overwhelmed girl. He smiled even more. "So, ready for our _date?_"

Ga Eul knew she was still not.

~.~

**Ga Eul's POV.**

Yi Jung and I went out of the shop with several jealous eyes still staring. His car was just outside the coffee shop. He opened the passenger's door for me and I went in. What a gentleman he is. When I was inside, Yi Jung rushed to the driver's seat and started the car.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile on his face. I was lost for words and just nodded like a child. His smile got even wider.

I noticed Yi Jung coming near me as if he was about to kiss me. I was frozen. But then, he just reached for the seatbelt and locked it in its place.

The orange car speeded up. Yi Jung was quite a fast driver. I wasn't scared of an accident because I trust him. I looked at him and he was deep in thought.

"Ga Eul-yang, am I that good-looking?" Sunbae asked with a smile on his face probably noticing my gaze.

"Well..." I had to admit he is but it's not like I would tell that to him. I just smiled like a little child.

We stopped at a studio. I wonder who owns this place. It was somewhat made of wood. It only had one floor but I can see that this house would have cost a lot.

"Yi Jung-sunbae?" He looked up to me. His car was now idle. "Where are we?"

He smiled at me. "We're in my house."

I raised an eyebrow. His house on the first date? Isn't that kind of fast? He must have noticed the way I looked accusingly and so he quickly added.

"I'm just leaving my car here."

"Huh? Why?" I asked. Why would he leave the car?

"Well, it's kind of late now. So I thought, we could just eat dinner." I looked at my watch. It was now seven o'clock. Woah, why'd time fly so fast?

He opened his door and scampered to my side of the car. As a gentleman would always do, he again opened my door and held my hand as I got out.

"So, where are we going?" I still have no idea what his plan was.

"Well, I got something arranged." He smiled a crooked smile and intertwined his hand with mine. I can feel a blush coming up once again. How could he keep on making me flush?

We walked hand in hand. There were people gaping probably because they knew I was walking with a Casanova. Some others were looking green-eyed. I noticed lights from a park near us. Is this where he was taking me?

My presumption was right. We entered the park full of lights and there in the middle was a table with an elegant dining set. There were two chairs opposite of each other. Candles were even in the spot.

As soon as we entered, there was a violinist that went out from maybe hiding and played a soothing song.

Yi Jung brought me to the table and let go off my hand. He pulled the chair for me and motioned me to sit. I sat down and he sat on the other side of the table not far from me.

"Are you hungry?" He smiled at me.

"Kind of." I smiled back.

He clapped his hands and out came servers with plates on their hands. They placed a plate before us. Salad. Maybe he was planning a full meal. I'm not yet sure.

I ate making sure I still looked opulent. He did the same and I admit he is pretty refined.

"So, tell me about yourself." Yi Jung said finally breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I liked telling about myself but had a huge range to explain.

"Hmm. How about basics? Family?"

"Ah. Well, my father is a manager of Mac and my mom is now a college teacher. Before she was a model. I'm half French you know."

"Ah. That explains it. I now understand why you're so beautiful." He winked at me.

I was flattered. Even though many people have told me I was _beautiful, adorable, sexy, and HOT_, it sounded oh so romantic coming from him.

"T-thanks."

After we've finished with our salads out came a servant with a plate of pasta. Wait a minute. One plate only? So that just means...

"I hope you don't mind us sharing?" He asked with that heart fluttering smile of his.

"Of course not." Oh my. I can feel that blush now.

"You should taste this. It's my favourite pasta." He used his fork to get the pasta and gestured for me to go near. As I was putting my head closer, he put the food in my mouth gently so as not to get me hurt.

"Mmn." It was delicious. "You're right. I understand why it's your favourite. I hope it's okay if I also prefer this the most."

"Of course not. You're my princess anyways."

Woah. Where'd that come from? I'm like speechless.

**Yi Jeong's POV.**

It's pretty obvious that Ga Eul yang flushed. She's just the kind of girl that is easy to impress. I began eating once more and so did she. I wonder if we'll be able to get the same noodle. Like that movie about the dogs? Damn it So Yi Jung. Focus.

We're done with our food, we were ready to go.

"Ga Eul-yang, are all set to leave?"

She nodded. She's just like an adorable, cute little child. I smiled.

"I'll bring you home." I suggested. I want to come to her house again. And maybe, just maybe, she'll invite me in. Oh stop those thoughts So Yi Jung.

Our ride home was quiet. Only some chit chat and then an awkward silence take over once again. I'm not usually this passive when it comes to women. But Chu Ga Eul is different than those other women. She's special.

I walked her to the door and she was saying goodbye. Aw. No invitation?

"Thank you for the meal, Sunbae." She bowed politely and then smiled that ravishing smile.

"Any time for you." I smiled back hoping it'll make her turn crimson. I liked it when she was blushing. She was gorgeous.

She was entering her door when I stopped her by holding her arm.

"Wait." I told her.

She faced me with her puppy dog-eyes. Can't she stop giving me those motions that make me just go insane for her more?

"Yes?"

I bent closer to her. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. I smirked a little because of her expression. I can smell the fragrant cologne she's wearing and can feel her breath on my skin.

I went closer, our first kiss. Ga Eul and I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry if their dates kinda boring. I can't think of anything. :| Mental block. :( So if you have any ideas for their dates (is there gonna be another? :), I'd be happy to include it.**

**Please Review! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Clarence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaack! : Sorry if I take sooo long to update. I don't have any access to internet connection. :( IKR. It's so sad. :| But I'll try to make a lot of stories every time I have no homework so I can post a lot when I get the chance.**

**Thanks for those who updated and put my story in the Favorite List or Story Alert! :D**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T own any of the main characters, sadly. :(**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

As I was entering the front door, Yi Jung Sunbae stopped me just at the right time. What was his purpose?

"Yes?" I asked him.

I was flabbergasted by what he's doing. Sunbae is leaning forward probably to kiss me. Breath Ga Eul, breath. I shut my eyes closed and waited.

His lips touched mine.

As I expected and perhaps dreamed about, his lips on mine felt soft. He had such gentle and gracious lips. He smacked my lips for a short time maybe teasing me a bit. I smiled at what he's trying to do. I searched for his lips and touched them because I didn't want any separation.

I can now feel his mouth open. This was too much. I pulled away from him and saw a shocked face.

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded.

"Good night." I just smiled my most exemplary smile I could manage. I don't want too much for a first date.

"Okay..." Sunbae sighed.

I stroked his cheek and said, "Why the long face?"

"Well, it's just that... I'm not used to going home unsatisfied." He grinned.

I smiled back. "Well, you just have to." I stuck my tongue at him.

"You're truly different, Ga Eul." He looked at me with an awe-inspiring look. "That's just why I love you."

Hold up. What did he just say? Did he say he LOVED me?! "You what?"

"I know you won't believe it probably because you know my well how do you call it, life. But something just attracts me to you. Everything about Chu Ga Eul makes my heart beat faster than normal. You are my inspiration in anything I do. I love you, Chu Ga Eul."

Wow. What a speech.

"Do you love me too?" Yi Jung asked.

Let me think of it. I've only known him for like less than a week!

"How about..." How will I say it. "I like you. A lot."

"Ow." His body stiffened.

"It's just that. I've only known you for like two days. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"I really do like you but you know, I want you to prove yourself worthy of my love. You've got everything I like, your smile, attitude, face, everything. All I'm looking for is your proof that you really do like me and not just playing me. I don't want to be one of those girls you've played."

He smiled a little smirk. "I will prove myself deserving of your love, Ga Eul-yang. That's a promise." And with that he kissed me on my cheek and left. He stopped after a few steps and said, "Just want to say, I love you, again."

I blushed once more. Seeing him say this makes me more attracted but it is true that I want evidence that he loves me. I'll see that tomorrow at school.

**The next day.**

It's another day. I'd have to invite the F4's sometime to the party. I surely do not want to upset Miranda. Asking them would be harder now since Yi Jung's profession. What if the things he said last night weren't true? Then I'd come out a flop.

I did my daily morning routine today. It's a Wednesday today, a freakin' school day. I ate my breakfast, took a shower, and dressed up. I don't feel anything special happening today unless Yi Jung makes something up. Oh just stop thinking about him Chu Ga Eul.

I expected Gu Jun Pyo's black car parked outside my house for him to fetch me. We carpool together. Women and men are jealous for some reason. My presumption was wrong. Parked outside of my mansion was an orange vehicle. This was Yi Jung's.

I saw him leaning against his car with ruffled hair and casual attire. Sunbae is wearing a denim jacket over a black polo shirt. He had a necktie that was not tied. He looked younger and hotter with a laid-back look.

As I shut the door closed, his head looked up to see me. Once his eyes met mine, he smiled. I melted. His smile was so genuine and his eyes looked revering. He put his hand up to say hi. I smiled back at Yi Jung and went out the gate to reach him.

"I hope Miss Chu Ga Eul doesn't mind if I accompany her to school today?" He asked me with his irresistible tone.

"Well of course not." He held my hand and escorted me to the other side of the car. Yi Jung opened the door for me like a true gentleman does and shut the door.

We were on our way to school now.

"Don't you think I'm not serious about you, Ga Eul-yang." He suddenly proclaimed.

I laughed a little and smiled. "I know you are."

"Well then why don't you just say yes to me?" He asked with a saddened face.

"Yi Jung-sunbae," I said his name adoringly. "As I said last night, I want you to _prove_ to me that you are _serious_."

I'm sure he knew what I meant. "Okay."

~.~

Both of us arrived at school a little early and so we decided to hang out in the coffee shop. Another date I suppose?

"A mocha latte for me." I told the girl.

"And iced coffee for me." Both of us asked for such simple things. I expected him to buy something like extravagant but he didn't. I noticed the waitress looking at Yi Jung with an enticing look.

"Can please just prepare our orders now and _leave_." I just snapped. I feel very protective of him and I don't know why. Even though we're not together yet, I still want him to have his focus on me. As I said before, I may become imperious at some times.

The girl left shocked by my response at her. I saw Yi Jung smirk.

"What was that about?" He asked me still with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb but it obviously won't work on him. He's used to these kinds of things.

"You know what I mean, Ga Eul. You went all patronizing on that girl."

"Tsk. As I said, I like you. I don't want any girl making all flirt at _you._"

He smiled at what I answered him. "Ah. Well, I like that kind of attitude on my girlfriend. Protective."

"Well, we have a same like."

Our drinks arrived and we just talked about ourselves the whole time. We were having a fun time until Caryl and Shaya arrived.

"Yo Clarence." My best friend greeted me. I nodded towards her and rolled my eyes just a little bit at her girlfriend. Shaya was staring at our table particularly So Yi Jung. I know what's going on in that tiny devil head of hers. I am sure that she's SO jealous that I'm with an F4 member.

"I didn't know you knew _him_." Caryl spit the last word.

"Well I do know him. What's to that?" I'm acting all bitchy again. I don't want Yi Jung to see any connection between me and Caryl.

"Oh just nothing. Just, be, careful." I know what she means. By careful she's telling me that I shouldn't fall so hard on him.

"Ok." I wanted our conversation to end. Yi Jung noticed this, too.

"Ga Eul-yang, we should be going now. They're waiting for us at the lounge." Yi Jung said and with that he pulled my hand out the shop with an upset Caryl and a stunned Shaya.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that mess, Sunbae." I smiled a relieved smile.

He was looking at me with curious eyes as we sat down at one of the school's benches. "Can you tell me what's up with you and Caryl? I want to know who my competition is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------- END -------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : So, what did you guys think?! Please review so I could know. And also if you had suggestions, you can also tell me via reviews. Sorry again if you didn't like the story but the nice part is coming soon. I PROMISE. : Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter of my story. :) I hope you all like this chapter! :**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the main characters. :(**

**CHAPTER EiGHT.**

**Yi Jung's POV.**

"I want to know who my competition is." I told her. I need a list of those who want my girl. Yeah that's right, MY girl though not officially yet.

I am serious about Ga Eul-yang. I really do love her and won't hurt her feelings. I'm a one-woman man now. I'm finally ready for a real relationship just like Jun Pyo's and Jan Di's. I feel envious whenever I see them sweet towards each other, fight, and resolve their fights. I want someone whom I can share with. That someone will be Ga Eul.

She was somehow stunned by my question maybe wondering what to answer. Unfortunately for me, the first bell rang meaning classes are about to start. I can stay here with her and not attend my classes for I am in a special class with only my three friends, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul, on the other hand, is a diligent student. Though not noticeable in her looks, she is very hard-working. That's one of her other traits that made me attracted to her.

"Well I have to go now Sunbae. I don't want to be late for class." She bowed politely and reached for her bag.

"I'll accompany you." I don't want to get separated from her this fast. Damn it Yi Jung, you're falling so fast. Ga Eul said it herself. It's too quick.

"Sure." She approved and looked at me with a gaze that looked adorable.

I walked with her on the way to her classroom while holding her hand. Our hands were intertwined and so a lot of jealous eyes stared at us. We reached her classroom meaning it's time to go.

"Bye Yi Jung-Sunbae." She bowed politely.

I know she's trying to escape from my question but I won't let her go. "Don't think you've escaped my deadly question." With that I kissed her knuckles and headed to the F4's classroom.

~.~

I arrived at the classroom to find my three friends already seated busy with their laptops. Gu Jun Pyo's making a great improvement with his studies since Jan Di would be furious if he skips classes like before.

"Hey, lover boy." Woo Bin teased me with his American accent.

"Shut up." I threw him a rubber ball that was beside me at the moment to make him stop.

We all just laughed. I sat down on my chair and turned my laptop on.

I signed on to my chat account and remembered something.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo." I shouted his name for he is wearing his earphones.

"What?"

"What's Ga Eul's account id?"

My close friends started whistling and teasing me.

"Wow. The Casanova finally going faithful." Ji Hoo acted surprised.

"Oh no," Woo Bin interjected. "I hope that doesn't mean I have to do the same, right? RIGHT?" He said acting all nervous.

"Yah. What's her id?" I asked again waiting for an answer.

"Just look at your screen." Jun Pyo said.

When I looked at my laptop screen, Jun Pyo PM'ed me her id account. I now understand why he doesn't want to tell it aloud. It was _LONG _and _COMPLICATED_. It was chugaeul3809432. What the hell is up with that?!

I just added her and after a few seconds, she approved. That just means she's online. I smiled since I'd get to chat with her.

"Yah, how come you're online? Don't you have classes?" Ga Eul said.

"Well for your information, Chu Ga Eul, we have private lessons. We can do whatever we like. :)" I ended it with a devil face laughing.

"Hmpf. :|"

"What about you, how come you're online? Aren't you supposed to be studying and not thinking of _me_?" I laughed a little with my conceitedness.

"HAHA. =)) FYI, I'm not always thinking of you." Wait, so that means. She thinks of me. Ha! "And I am studying. It's just that our subject is Algebra meaning it's too boring. I find it too easy."

Wow, smart girl. "Ah. Good for you. Just study hard, 'kay?" I replied.

"Oh look who got all level-headed."

"Haha. That's me. What's with your freakishly long id?"

"You noticed that, huh. =)) Well, a lot of people want to chat with me you know. A lot of stalkers, people who feel that they're close to me even though they're so not keep on adding me and adding me. And so I created a new id that's so hard to guess."

"I get that all the time, too." I told her. A lot of people keep on bugging me.

I wanted to know her answer to my previous question. "So, BACK TO OUR TOPIC A WHILE AGO." I said all caps.

"What topic?" She's acting all dumb again. I know she understands what I mean.

"Don't act stupid Ga Eul. I know you're a lot better than that."

"Fine. I know what you mean. What do you want to know?" She finally gave up her act.

"Uhm. Since Gu Jun Pa is your first love, does that mean he's your first boyfriend?" I had no idea what else to ask.

"Oh so you want my past. Fine then, I'll tell you all the boyfriends I had."

It took her some time to reply to me.

"So here it is," she stated. "Jun Pa wasn't my first boyfriend. My first boyfriend was Lem Chu. Then came Jun Pa who was my first love. I actually just played Lem. After Jun Pa, I was together with Caryl. And now, I'm all single. :D"

Ah. So that's her past. "What about the present?" I asked.

"What do you mean the present?"

"I mean, which guys should I make you stay away from?" I actually meant who likes her.

"Ah. =)) Well, I guess I don't actually know. I mean, I'm just new here so I guess no guy likes me. All I know is you that is."

I'm thinking Caryl and Jun Pa still like her. The way they look at her is just so frustrating.

"That's not true, bro." Woo Bin made me jump. He's now behind me looking at the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I know a lot of guys here in school wanting to date her. People are head over heals for her. They keep talking about her ever since she stepped foot in this school. I overhear their conversations sometimes. I mean, what's not to like? She's hot. She's smart. She has a great personality. And did I mention she's hot?" I know this kind of Woo Bin. Slowly, Ga Eul is crawling her way up to Woo Bin's to-be-dated-list.

I smacked him in the head to make him stop thinking erotically about her. "Who are those guys?" I asked him.

"Well, there are a lot. Maybe all the guys her like her even some girls, bro."

Damn. I have to make her mine before anyone gets a chance.

"Yi Jung, you really are serious about this girl." Ji Hoo said.

"Yah, he is." Jun Pyo laughed.

"There's just something special about her." I explained myself. "Jun Pyo, remember when you met Jan Di?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's like that. Even though I have to persevere, I will do it so I can have her."

Only he understood me. Woo Bin won't understand since we had the same ways before _she_ came. Ji Hoo on the other hand hasn't found the right one, yet. He is very unlucky when it comes to love.

"Well, good luck." Jun Pyo told me.

"Thanks."

"Sunbae..." Ga Eul sent me a message again. Oops, I forgot to reply to her.

"Oh, sorry no reply. These friends of mine are so stubborn. :"

"It's okay sunbae..."

She seemed occupied by something. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. :)" She said with a smiling face. "My friends are just telling me to do something I'm nervous about."

"What is it?"

"Well... They just want me to invite you and the F4 to our Akashi party on Friday."

Oh I've heard of that before. We were always invited but we wouldn't come since there was no use for it. We already had the girls back then.

This invitation was different. It was from Ga Eul.

"Sure." I told her. This is going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? How was the story? I know right, kind of boring but you guys need to know about Ga Eul's past. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. ******

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter nine. Hope you guys like this. ******

**CHAPTER NINE.**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

"Sure." Yi Jung-Sunbae answered me.

Yes! I finally got to invite him. "Don't forget to invite the others, okay?" I told him. Woo Bin would surely have fun in this party. A lot of girls around him just scream his attendance.

"I'm telling them right now."

I hope they all say yes to my invitation. Miranda would be really impressed with me. I just wish Sunny would keep her dirty hands away from what's mine.

"I'll surely come!—Woo Bin." Woo Bin answered me through his own account id.

"Thanks, Woo Bin-sunbae."

"Just make sure there'll be a lot of worthy girls for me, 'kay?" He replied to me.

"HAHA. From where I come from, there are a lot." This is true though none are as pretty as the four of us friends.

"Count me in. –Ji Hoo."

"Thanks. I hope you'll not be going just to get girls. : =))" I told him. Ji Hoo sunbae isn't a player in the group. He's the artistic soul. I want to see him perform to see if this was a fact.

"Of course I won't. You know me." He said.

"Yah, I hope you don't mind me inviting Jan Di?" Gu Jun Pyo asked me.

"Sure! Invite her. I'll also do so."

Jan Di and I are close friends. We've known each other for probably a year now. I looked for her in my chat list to see if she's online. Unsurprisingly, she is. A lot of people in Shinwa are always online. Good for them.

"Hey Jan Di." I messaged her.

"Oh hey there Ga Eul. How do you like Shinwa so far?" Jan Di is a very optimistic soul. Whenever I'm with her, I feel light. She has a presence that will make people feel happy.

"Well, it's fine. A lot of people are being my friends."

"That's good, Ga Eul."

"Thanks. Oh by the way," I'll invite her before Jun Pyo does. "Do you want to come to the Akashi Party? The F4 is coming and I believe Jun Pyo would be inviting you, too. I just want to ask you before he does."

"Oh sure! If Jun Pyo will make me come, I have no choice but to go anyway."

"Haha. So, wanna look for a dress together?" I still didn't know what to wear. I'm going for classy but still sexy.

"I won't buy a new dress. I'm saving money." Oh I forgot. Jan Di isn't that fortunate as me and the F4. "I'd be happy to help you look for yours though."

"Oh thanks." At least I won't have to call the three to help me find a dress. I want to spend time with those who'll be with me in school.

"So, when are we going?" She asked me.

"Later?" I needed a dress, pronto.

"Oops, I can't go later. I have a date with Jun Pyo. How about on Saturday?"

"That can't be. The party's on Friday. :D" I forgot to tell her.

"Oh! Well then, we'll go tomorrow!"

**The following day, after school.**

I was to meet Jan Di in the school's coffee shop. I wonder where we can go to. Maybe we'll just go to Rage. I just hope the three aren't there. I'm positive that they've picked out their dresses before they even invited me. Classes in Akashi started a week and a half before Shinwa did. The host of the Gathering is proclaimed at the very first day of school. I'm sure they've went straight to the mall after it.

I received a text message from Jan Di saying _"Ga Eul, I maybe a little late. Training isn't done yet."_

I replied to her. _"It's okay. Just take your time. I'll just lounge here._" My drink has arrived. It's a good thing I didn't order it to be taken out.

Somebody has sent me a text message. Oh it's Miranda. _"Hey there! The party's tomorrow already. Have you invited THEM?"_

"_Of course I have. Expect them to be there."_

"_Oh thank you Ga Eul! :D"_

While I was busy with my cellphone, Yi Jung entered the shop looking at me. I waved at him and he smiled his angelic smile once again. He went to where I was.

"All alone?" He asked me.

"Yup. I'm just waiting for Jan Di."

"Ah. Mind if I sit with you for a while?" Yi Jung said.

"No problem. It's good to have company."

He sat down and called for the waiter. It was a good thing that waitress before isn't here. I just hope she's been fired. Yi Jung ordered his drink and turned to me.

"I'll fetch you tomorrow okay." He practically said rather than asking. The party was to start at eight o'clock. That means I have enough time to fix myself after school.

"At home?"

"Yup. I hope to see you all made up." He smiled a crooked smile that I oh-so love.

"Of course you will." I acted all superior. "I'm always all fancied up." I'm starting to act conceited again. Sometimes, I just cannot help it. I hope he doesn't mind.

Yi Jung touched my cheek gently and kept his fingers lingering on my cheek. "I won't give up on you, Chu Ga Eul. Please know that I really am serious."

I can already feel the blush on my cheek. He noticed it too and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's good to know that I have an effect on you." He smiled that adorable smile that makes me fall. Oh why does he have to be so cute?

Our moment was disturbed as Jan Di called my name from the door. "Ga Eul!"

Both Yi Jung and I looked at the person who called my name. Jan Di was still wet from her practice. I waved at her signalling her to come near.

"Hey Yi Jung-sunbae." She greeted as she went near.

"How was practice?" Yi Jung asked politely and gentlemanly.

"It was nice. A bit tiring though. I can't understand why Jun Pyo had to hire a professional coach for me! I mean, I'm the only one in the team." She complained. Aw. Gu Jun Pyo does have a soft side. She wanted Jan Di to do well on her swimming and so he hired a coach for her. He told me this once when I was over at their house. He said, and I quote, "Jan Di would be so impressed with me! She'll see that I care for her even in her sport."

"I think what he did is sweet." I told my friend.

"Sweet?! How would this be sweet? That coach keeps on torturing me, Ga Eul! He's a man-slaughterer!" Jan Di said in the most annoyed tone.

"Well, you get to improve," is what I said. "He told me that before."

"Fine! If I die of all this practice, Jun Pyo's going to pay the bill."

Yi Jung and I laughed. Jan Di always looks funny whenever she's whining about Jun Pyo.

"Shall we get going now, Jan Di?" I asked after looking at my watch. She was an hour late. I didn't mind since I had Yi Jung as company.

"Oh yeah. I'm ecstatic to help you find your dress."

We said goodbye to Yi Jung and as I bowed, he pulled me closer to him.

"Sunbae..."

"I just wanted to do this." And with that he kissed me gently on the cheek. After a few seconds, I was blushing fifty shades of red.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di called kind of impatiently. Phew, saved by the bell.

"I have to get going now."

"Bye Ga Eul. And see you tomorrow." He smiled at me once again.

As I got in the car with Jan Di she was gushing on and on as how it was so obvious that Yi Jung liked me.

"I'm just not sure if he's serious about us. I don't want to be played." I told my ecstatic friend.

**The next day at Ga Eul's mansion.**

It was five thirty and I had only about two and a half hours to fix myself and Jan Di. Though it was against Jan Di's will, I bought her a dress yesterday.

_FLASHBACK._

_Jan Di has been a good help for me to look for a dress. She's given me advices and criticism. Always being honest if the dress made me look fat or didn't compliment my skin or eyes._

_I've been noticing her looking at certain dresses while I was picking mine. I smiled as an idea went into my head._

"_Yah, Jan Di. Why don't you try any dress you like."_

"_Huh? I won't be buying, Ga Eul." She said confused._

"_Yeah, I know. Just try something while I try this one." I told her while holding the dress I was liking the most._

"_Uhm, sure."_

_After we were done dressing up, we went out of the dressing rooms to look at each other. Jan Di looked adorable! She was wearing a baby pink cocktail dress that was above her knees. It was strapless and had a black belt on her waist. It complimented her well._

"_Wow Jan Di. That dress looks nice on you."_

"_Yeah. I hope I can buy this when I become a doctor."_

_I smiled a crooked smile and called the lady waiting on us. "We'll get these two dresses." With that, I gave her my credit card and looked at a stunned Jan Di._

"_You're buying me a dress?!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Jan Di has been ever thankful since I bought her the dress and kept on saying, "I'll pay you. I promise! I'll give you a dollar each day for how many years just to pay." There was really no need for her to pay me. She was like a sister to me already.

I hired my stylists and make-up artists to make us look prettier tonight. I called them from Paris where my mother used to work. Even Jan Di was getting fancied up. Jun Pyo told me a while ago in school that I have to make her as hot as me or else I was doomed. I kidnapped this girl after school to bring her here.

The women were done fixing us and so we got to our dresses and went down where the F4 were waiting for us. It was already fifteen minutes after the beginning of the party. We took a long time to fix ourselves.

As Jan Di and I went down the stairs where the boys were, I noticed Jun Pyo and Yi Jung stand and go to us.

There he was. Yi Jung was to be my prince to sweep me off my feet tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: SO?! What did you guys think of this chap? The party's on the next chapter and it'll be so interesting! I've got a lot of ideas and if any of you have any suggestions, please tell me. REVIEWS are highly appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! :) I'm VERY sorry if it took soooo looooong. ********) I don't have internet at home so I wasn't able to update my stories fast. But don't worry!!! I finally have my internet now! \:D/ We shall celebrate. :D This is the chapter where the party is to take place. I'll vividly describe what they're wearing and the venue where the party is to take place so that all of you can be a part of my imagination. Hope you guys like this one! ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the publicly known characters are not under my ownership. Maybe in my dreams they are but this is reality. :D**

**CHAPTER 10**

Ga Eul and Jan Di are going down the stairs after they've been made up. The F4 are downstairs patiently waiting for their arrival. As they saw the two women approach them, So Yi Jung and Gu Jun Pyo stood up to meet their dates for the night.

"_These two have lost it."_ Woo Bin thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di went to sit down with Ji Hoo. They were like stuck in their own world.

Yi Jung went to Ga Eul and held her hand as she was descending. He was looking at her in awe. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress. Its design was especially for dancing. It looked like the dress was made for her specifically as it hugged her body tightly showing her curves that stunned Yi Jung. Together with her dress, Ga Eul was wearing a diamond necklace that looked expensive. It was the kind of necklace that had a lot of jewels in it in different layers.

"_Wow," _was all Yi Jung could think of. F4's Casanova was speechless.

Woo Bin spoke before Yi Jung did, beating him to the punch. "You look hot, Ga Eul!" He said astounded and aroused at the same time. Yi Jung knew this tone and so glared at his best friend. Woo Bin took a step back and diverted his attention to somewhere else which was teasing Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung went to sit down in the loveseat in Ga Eul's living room. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

Yi Jung decided to break this silence. "You look beautiful tonight," he said careful not to be too fast in what he was saying. He didn't want her to be like any other woman he's been with. She was special to him beyond anything else. And he didn't want to ruin it. In his mind though was, _"How could she look even hotter. Is she trying to turn me on because it's working?"_

Ga Eul blushed because of his compliment. "So do you, sunbae." She said and smiled a crooked smile.

Yi Jung was wearing his usual casual clothing. A grey suit over a black polo shirt. His hair was quite fixed in casual disarray but still looked classy. This was his usual attire when going to a party or the bar. His perfect look, a Casanova indeed.

Again, there was silence. Ga Eul was too shy to look at Yi Jung but felt a stare on her face. When she looked up at Yi Jung she saw him looking at her. She ended up looking at him as well. They were staring at each other's eyes like there was no tomorrow. It looked like they were seeing each others souls. As the famous quote says, _"Your eyes are the windows to your soul._"

Someone cleared his throat which made the two staring in different directions. How long have they been staring at each other? It made Ga Eul a bit uncomfortable knowing the fact that there were other people who saw their little connection.

Apparently, it was Woo Bin who cleared his throat. "Yo, yo, yo. Let's go now. We don't want the ladies waiting, do we?" He was obviously excited to meet new women in the party. Ga Eul was also sure that Miranda, Sunny, and Ginger have announced the presence of the F4 in the party.

**Ga Eul's POV.**

I'm a hundred percent convinced that Miranda has proclaimed to the whole school that the F4 was successfully invited. She wants her party to be the best in Akashi history. She's a bit cynical about this. There's also another fact that I'm positive of. She'll be saying that she herself was the one who invited them. Maybe her, maybe Ginger. This is how they are. I'm used to this attitude since I've been with them ever since I was young.

"Just be good, okay?" I told Woo Bin and also looked at the others. My eyes rested on Yi Jung's and looked at him like saying, _'You're dead if I see you flirting with another.'_ But I wasn't going to say this. What was I to him anyway?

He nodded like he knew what I was saying.

"So Ga Eul, where is this party again?" Ji Hoo said changing the topic.

~.~

We were all on our way to the party. It was to be held in Miranda's house. I told them to follow the car. I was riding with Yi Jung and again with the silence. I finally gathered the courage to speak, "you better be good, So Yi Jung."

He chuckled at what I said. "Of course I would be." He said as he looked at me.

"Yah! Look at the road. I'm too young to be roadkill."

We all arrived at the party. Miranda's house was still as big as I remember. If I remember correctly, her house has three floors, a large staircase, and a massive interior. Her house was designed to look like a castle. There was a bouncer outside the door and it seems nobody is outside. Maybe they were all inside enjoying the party or in the garden. I can hear the loud song playing; I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas.

_I got a feeling. That tonight's gonna be a good night._

It was like a scene from the movie. All four guys went out their doors while Jan Di and I did the same. We looked like we were moving in slow motion. The F4 went beside each other. Jun Pyo holding Jan Di's hand and Yi Jung holding on to my waist.

I saw the bouncer talk on his headset maybe to inform Miranda of our arrival. I got this presumption since I heard screaming inside the house and people started going out of the door starting with Ginger, Miranda, and Sunny. They were all wearing their skimpy clothes.

Miranda was wearing a seriously short red dress that almost looked like it was showing the things she should be hiding. Ginger was wearing a similar dress. It was a backless dress coloured pink. The kind of pink that you can see from space. Sunny was wearing the most _conservative_ compared to the two. It was a bit longer but still screamed attention.

The group started going to us who just showed up. Miranda was the first to speak clearly excluding the girls who kept on saying, "_it's the F4!" _or "_OMFG. Woo Bin and Yi Jung are here." _Or _"Oppa!"_ This just means that some of the guy's girls are here.

"Hello. Welcome to the Akashi Gathering." She said not even bothering to keep the flirty side of her.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again." Woo Bin said kissing the back of Miranda's hand. She was smiling over-confidently.

"Come on. Let's enjoy the party." Ginger told us leading us inside the house. It was like the dividing of the sea. The three girls leading the six of us while the other people dispersing when we pass by them. We were quickly followed by the guests.

As I expected, the interior of the party was designed just like a bar. It had a lot of lights of different colors and music booming from the speakers scattered in the house. The song has changed to If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears. There was a huge staircase in the middle of the mansion. On the left is the living room where the bar was placed. A lot of people are dancing and having the time of their lives. The nine of us went to the VIP part of the house. It was a secluded room but still showed the party through glass doors. The music was slightly toned down in the room. We all sat down.

"I'm glad you were able to make it!" Ginger said specifically to the F4.

"Happy to be here." Jun Pyo said a little half-heartedly since Jan Di is glaring at her.

"And who might this be?" Miranda said going near Jan Di with threatening eyes.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Stay away from her, Miranda." I told her. "She's a guest." Miranda looked at me like throwing daggers but backed away from my friend.

"So? Would anyone like a drink?" We all agreed and Ginger snapped her fingers. Out came a guy with shot glasses on a platter. He set the drinks on the table. There were enough drinks for all of us.

Each of us got a glass of our own except Jun Pyo and Jan Di who were looking at each other, more like glaring.

All of us took a shot.

"Let's dance!" Miranda said pulling Woo Bin by his arm. He immediately stood up and went with her to the dance floor.

We had more drinks after that. I was then invited by Sunny to dance and I invited Yi Jung and Ji Hoo. We all went to dance to the beat of Love Sex Magic. Sunny danced with Ji Hoo while I danced with Yi Jung.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Yi Jung told me. I was dancing moderately. This wasn't even the kind of dancing I would usually do. I was too shy to dance.

"You don't even know half of it." I said trying to make my voice sound dangerous. Alcohol was trying to invade my body but I was stronger than a few shots and a Margarita.

"Baby show me, show me, what's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me." Yi Jung sang the lyrics of the song. It was like an invitation.

Apparently, we started dancing dirty. We we're closer now to each other and I looked like a professional dancer hired by him. We were laughing at each other's moves. People were looking at us with green eyes. They were obviously jealous of the connection we have.

The song has ended and Yi Jung said, "I'm going back already. I need a drink." I laughed at him and went to dance with my classmates from Akashi.

"How have you been, Ga Eul?" A classmate of mine named Jae Eun shouted so as to make me hear her.

"I've been fine. I'm starting to get friends there." I answered her with the same volume.

"Ah. I see you've developed something with Yi Jung." She said and looked at me with wary eyes.

"Nah. That's just... Friendship." I replied to her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes in a friendly-ish way. "You don't have to lie you know."

"There _is_ something but nothing much." I told her with trustful eyes. I hope she doesn't spread it. I trusted her.

"Ah. I knew it! Don't worry. It's a secret." She pretended to zip her lips and throw the key away in the pool of dancers.

"Thanks Jae Eun." I told her.

I was kind of tired of dancing and dancing. I've reunited with a lot of friends from Akashi. I've missed a lot of them. I also saw Ji Hoo dancing with a lot of girls. I just hope he meets a match for him here.

As I entered the glass room, there I saw what I was dreading for to happen. The reason why I didn't want to fall.

I saw Ginger on top of Yi Jung, making out with him.

------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So?! What do you think of the story? : OMG! Yi Jung is back to his ways. What'll Ga Eul do?! PLEASE REVIEW. I hope you guys liked this chapter and my story. Thanks to those who keep on supporting me with their review, and putting me on their favourites or alerts.**

**xoxo,**

**Terence. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to those who've reviewed! :D Here's chapter eleven. :)) I hope ya'll like it. There'll be a lot more chapters since I have more ideas on my head. :D Thank you very much to those who've reviewed to my story! :-bd  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the publicly known characters. :(

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Yi Jung's POV.**

I entered the VIP room after dancing with Ga Eul-yang with a drink in my hand. I sat down on the leather chair.

"Ah." I was finally able to relax. I was all along in the room but I can see Ga Eul dancing her pretty little ass off. She looks so...hot.

I took a drink and noticed that somebody has entered the room. Probably it's just one of my friends and so I continued watching Ga Eul.

An unfamiliar yet familiar voice spoke, "Hi Yi Jung." She said with a seductive tone. When I looked up, I saw Ga Eul's friend. What was her name again? Gil? Gillian? Gelatin?

"Yes?" I asked her politely. I'm still reputable as a gentleman. I don't want to ruin that.

"Mind if we _talk?_" She asked still with the same tone.

"Sure, no problem." I set aside my drink and looked at her. She was going near me. This girl did something I did not expect.

She kissed me full on the mouth and sat down on my lap. I was surprised and kissed her back as an instinct and the effect of alcohol. We stayed like that for maybe a minute?

I then came into my senses and pushed her away from me gently.

"What are you doing?!" I asked her with an accusing tone.

"You don't like it?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. I may have liked it before when I was still a philanderer. Unfortunately for her, I'm not anymore. I've become loyal to Chu Ga Eul.

"No. I don't. Stay away from me." I told her in a dangerous voice and went out of the room to look for Ga Eul. She wasn't in the dance floor anymore and so I decided to ask Jan Di.

Jan Di was sitting beside a girl who looks like a new friend of hers. I went to her and asked, "Where's Ga Eul?"

She looked at me with unbelieving eyes. "How dare you?! You still have the guts?"

"I-I don't understand."

"After making out with that bitch, you still expect to come back to her and go all lovey-dovey?!" She said. There were sharp pierces in my heart as she said this. Ga Eul saw Ginger and me kissing. How could I be so stupid?

"I didn't mean it." I confessed. "Please just tell me where she is."

"No." Jan Di said ending our conversation.

She doesn't want to tell me, I'll look for her myself.

**Ga Eul's POV.**

"Gu Jun Pa? Can you come fetch me?" I called him in my phone. I told him my whereabouts with my croaky voice. I can't think of anyone else to call. F4 was out of the question. The Gu household was just near and so I decided to call him.

"Sure. I'll be right there." He told me on the other line and I heard his car rush. The call ended.

I told Jan Di what happened before I went out. I wanted her to know so they won't come looking for me or any of them be worried about me. I can trust her.

I can't believe Yi Jung! I thought he was serious about me. Tears are starting to fall as I sat down the bench outside Miranda's house. It was wrong for me to start liking him. What was I thinking? He was a Casanova. Old habits die hard. I couldn't expect him to stop his ways just because of me.

Stupid Chu Ga Eul!

My head was buried in my hands while I was crying. Jun Pa was probably near where I was since I heard the honk of his car. Either that or I was crying for a long time now.

He went out of the car and went to me. "Are you all right?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes," was what I managed to say. "Please just take me out of here." I don't want to see Yi Jung or any of my three best friends. I was too hurt.

He supported me as I went in the car. While walking, I heard someone familiar call my name though I didn't look back. I was safely in the car when I saw who it was. The windows were rolled down and so I heard Yi Jung call my name once more.

Yi Jung reached the car only to be stopped by Jun Pa.

"Yah. I need to talk to Ga Eul." Yi Jung was panting.

"Wrong move, bro." Jun Pa said violently. With that, he punched Yi Jung in the jaw and walked to the car. Yi Jung was too hurt by the punch that he couldn't stand.

I looked at Jun Pa entering the car rather than Yi Jung.

"Thanks." I told my first love.

He looked at me with affectionate eyes and said, "No problem, Ga Eul-yang. I'd have to do my best to make it up to you." I understood what he meant. He's hurt me a lot. He was the one who broke up with me. So I guess he's trying to do thing in repay.

"You're always there for me, you know. That's why I'm thankful." Whenever I'm sad, he's there to comfort me, personally or not. The latter by texting me or calling. At least he gives an effort to help me.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Anywhere. Surprise me." I told him smiling a bit.

His car sped up as I said this. After some time, we arrived at the place where we had our first date. It was a building owned by his family that had a gorgeous rooftop. We entered the building and went upstairs.

He let me sit down on one of the benches and he sat beside me.

"Remember before, I showed you that star," he pointed to a particular star that I remembered because of its visible light, "I told you before that whenever you're sad, you just look at that star to recall me comforting you."

"Yeah. I remember." I tried smiling a bit. I didn't completely miss those days when we were together. Somehow there were still feeling for him but we were just friends. Nothing else and I plan on keeping it that way.

"So, you can tell me what that jerk did to you." Jun Pa has known Yi Jung for quite some time now. He was one of his brother's best friends! "How dare he do something to make you cry?"

"Well, even though I know he's a playboy, I still fell for him." I looked at him for any sign of anger. I only saw his face flinch by hearing that I'm starting to like Yi Jung. "I kept on telling myself not to get carried away. I thought I was able to control myself by not loving him. I even told him this. I just _like_ him. This was what I knew but when I saw Ginger and Yi Jung kissing, I was wrong. I liked him more than I thought."

Jun Pa listened patiently at this. After talking to Jun Pa, I burst in tears and he pulled me in his arms trying to make me stop crying. How could I be this stupid? I've told myself a hundred times, from the day I first got my heart broken to now, I should not love anyone too much. Too much of anything is ALWAYS bad.

"Ssh, Ga Eul." He said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry." He was running his hand on the back of my head to comfort me. Jun Pa did this whenever I was sad and it would always work.

Not this time.

I was too hurt and torn into pieces.

He continued comforting me until I finally cheered up a bit. This is why I love and used to love Jun Pyo. The former because despite the problems we had in the past, he still treats me like a true friend and not his ex-girlfriend. The latter because when we used to be dating, whenever I had problems, family or friends or studies(which was rare), he always knew what to do the cheer me up. A bouquet of flowers, a romantic evening or even simple notes were some examples of his ways.

I asked my driver to fetch me since Jun Pa had some things to do regarding his family's company. He was the eldest so he had most of the responsibility. Lucky Jun Pyo. He's able to enjoy his life as a teenager while his older brother did all the dirty work.

Jun Pa waited for my driver before going. He himself opened the door for me and held it until I was able to ride. I thanked Jun Pa for the last time and the car sped up.

I was sobbing with no tears while in the car. My tears were all used up by continuous shedding. I didn't look up once while in the car. There was only one thing in my mind.

Regret.

I regret liking him. I regret inviting him to the party. I regret trusting Ginger. Hell, I regret living!

While in this state, I noticed the friendship ring that was supposed to symbolize loyalty to each other.

"Pft. Loyalty my ass." I took of the ring and angrily put it in the bottom of my purse. I didn't want to throw it away since Miranda didn't do anything bad any way. I'll have to give this back somehow. I don't want to be associated with those b****es anymore.

The car stopped meaning I've arrived in my house. Somebody opened the door for me and I went out. I looked up to thank the driver but as I looked up, it wasn't the man who drove me here.

It was him.

---------------------------------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there isn't a lot of SoEul scenes here. It's just that he's hurt her and so other guys come to comfort her. A lot of chapters are still on the way and there'll be SO MUCH MORE love scenes between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. :" Give me some ideas, would you? **** :D REVIEWS are highly and extremely appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's me again! I've decided to update more than one stories to make up for the boringness of my chap. :D Sorry, I'm still so hyper. Here's the chapter where... I won't tell! :$ You guys have to read it yourselves. : Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters. ****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Third Person's POV.**

As Ga Eul went out of the door of her black Mercedes car that was bought to her by her dad, she saw an unexpected face. The man who she despised after the events of the night and who hurt her until her tears were no longer shedding opened the door for her. So Yi Jung was the last guy she wanted to see. He had been waiting for her for hours. He went straight to her house after she left.

It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. "Get out of my face." She told him sternly.

"Ga Eul-yang, please don't be like that." Yi Jung pleaded with apology written all over his features.

"No." She said with all intentions of reject. With that, she started walking away from him and moved to go in the house.

Yi Jung stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Stop. Please listen to me."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She reprimanded him. Ga Eul tried shaking his hand off but it obviously doesn't work.

"Just hear me out."

She finally stopped struggling and faced Yi Jung. "Before you start with all those lame excuses, I just want to tell you, don't expect me running into your arms once you're done with what you're about to say. I'm not someone easily manipulated by a deceitful smile and roses." I told him. "Now, what were you saying? You only have a minute to talk."

Yi Jung started talking. "I'm so sorry. It isn't what you think it is. I was just sitting down when she went to me and started kissing me. I don't even remember her name!" Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "Please trust me when I say I didn't want it to happen! I hurriedly pushed her away from me and demanded an explanation out of her. I told her I had no interest whatsoever on her. You know I only want you and nobody else. I'd do anything for you to forgive me. Please, Chu Ga Eul. Forgive the sorrowful So Yi Jung. I promise I won't hurt you like I did. I lo-"

"Time's up." She stopped him from saying the last sentence. She didn't want to hear it since she knew she will be lenient once he says it. She looked at every direction except his face because she knows she'll give up once she sees his adorable face. "Goodbye, So Yi Jung." And with that, she walked away from a stunned Yi Jung.

**Third Person's POV.**

Upon Ga Eul leaving him, Yi Jung decided to drink. Drink like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't. He was suffering inside.

_How could you be so stupid So Yi Jung?! How could you let her get away from you? She was your soulmate (like what Ga Eul said.) You have to get her back!_ He thought to himself as he was driving to the bar where he usually went whenever there was a problem in his family. This is where he would drink and meet girls. He was slowly going back to his ways before he met Chu Ga Eul, the woman he loved and regret hurting.

Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo were now looking for Yi Jung after they've learned what happened from Jan Di.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Yah, Jan Di, where's Yi Jung and Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked. "Don't tell me they've went somewhere private?" He had a smirk on his face._

"_How could you think of something like that?!" Jan Di shouted at her friend._

_Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were taken aback. What was happening with this woman? They looked at Jun Pyo who was beside her. She has just finished telling him the story when the two arrived._

"_Ga Eul saw Yi Jung kissing another girl." Jun Pyo said. He also didn't remember Ginger's name._

_Woo Bin's eyes widened and they all went out to search for both their friends leaving the party without any announcement._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

The two of them have been looking for Yi Jung for hours. They've received a call from Jan Di and Jun Pyo that they found Ga Eul at home and she refused to talk to them, even Jan Di.

Woo Bin had an idea that his best friend would sulk where he usually did. He was correct. He and Ji Hoo entered the bar only to find a very drunk Yi Jung surrounded by women who keep on flirting with him.

"Ladies," Woo Bin started talking to them. "Would you please excuse us for a while?" He still had a reputation to keep as F4's Don Juan so he can't stand being rude to women.

The catty women agreed and let the two men pull Yi Jung out of the bar. He was too drunk to stand and so they let him sit on the floor against the wall.

"Yo Yi Jung! What's wrong with you?" Woo Bin asked. He was a little furious with him since he himself didn't like hurting women.

"I thought you were serious about her." Ji Hoo spoke.

"It wasn't my fault." Yi Jung was still able to speak. "That woman went straaaight to me and kissed me." He said showing his drunken side.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked at each other and understood what has happened. All they had to do was prove that this was a fact. They wanted to do this so that they can help their helpless friend. What they needed to do now was to send him home safely away from the hands of temptation to go against Ga Eul once again.

~.~

The following day, Ga Eul's heart was still hurting from the pain Yi Jung made her go through. She knew she had to get over him. What better way to do this than feed her ego? The first thing she did was call her dad overseas.

"Hello?" Mr. Chu answered on the other line.

"Daddy!" Ga Eul said with her spoiled brat voice. She managed to keep the sad side from her father.

"Oh Ga Eul! How's school there?" She didn't want to think about the F4 or anything connected to them.

"It's nice. So dad, I have something to ask." She said. Her dad gives her ANYTHING she wants.

"Ah. What is it, Ga Eul? Anything for you."

"I want a Porsche." Ga Eul said with an awfully large smirk on her pretty face.

~.~

Her dad promised her that it'll arrive first thing in the morning of Monday. She knew her dad; he would buy her the most expensive there is. This is how she gets over someone. She'll shop until she drops. There was still a whole day for her to spend the money she has. All she has to do is to invite someone to accompany her.

Her three so-called friends from Akashi are so out of the question. Jan Di would surely just ask about her problem. It was hard for her to think of a companion. Then an idea came to her head, someone who wouldn't put her nose in her problems and has no idea what those problems are. Her friend Lovely was the best person to call.

"Hey Lovely!" Ga Eul called out as she saw her entering the house.

"Ga Eul!!" Both of them hugged each other and Ga Eul noticed her brother at her back.

"Hey Joe!" Joe is Lovely's older brother. He's somewhat gay but still straight. Bisexual is the right term. He used to like Ga Eul but she rejected him and so instead of losing her, they became best friends.

"Hi baby bear." This is what he calls Ga Eul. Before, it was Teddy bear but it seemed to intimate and so they changed it.

"So, are you guys ready for a shopping marathon?" Ga Eul asked as she was trying to push Yi Jung's image once again from her mind.

~.~

They were exhausted from a whole day of shopping and watching a movie. The three of them are now seated in a fancy Italian restaurant ordering their dinner.

"So, Ga Eul, what made you decide on spending the money your parents worked very hard for?" Joe asked her trying to make it sound like a joke. "Who broke your heart this time?" He really knew Ga Eul well. Whenever she gets hurt, shopping is her haven.

"It was Yi Jung." She said and both of them fell silent.

"Aw. Its okay, Ga Eul..." Joe said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I told you not to fall for him." Lovely said.

"Thanks for being supportive." Ga Eul said sarcastically.

"I was just kidding!" She said raising her hands up.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul. You'll have us by your side." Joe said and Lovely agreed.

~.~

It's Monday already. This says the start of the week for her and the whole school. She plans on rubbing into the face of Yi Jung that she's over him though she knows she's completely not. Ga Eul does not want to look desperate on love. If there was one lesson she's learned from her past boyfriends, it was that.

As expected, her dad has sent her the gift right on time. She'll call him later after school to thank him.

In front of her now is her brand new car, a bright red Porsche Cayman S.

_Ha._ Ga Eul thought to herself. _It's now time to show Yi Jung that I, Ga Eul, is the girl he failed to seduce. The F4 Casanova's miss._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: So? Please review to let me know what you think. I'm sorry if Ga Eul is a bit snobby and arrogant in the end of the chapter but it's for the good I promise! She wouldn't be like that in the next chapters, though. She's still the innocent Ga Eul in the following chapters. I just want to tell what Ga Eul would be in a different attitude. REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter thirteen. It is said that thirteen is an unlucky number but I promise this chapter surely WON'T be bad. :) I hope you all like it! Oh and thanks for those who reviewed my story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BBF. :|

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Shinwa High, Monday morning.**

The F4 are all hanging out in one of the tables outside of their school. They surely liked the attention given to them by their fellow classmates. All of them are dressed in their casual wear and are bragging about their God given beauty.

"Yah! I still can't believe you did that, Yi Jung." Jun Pyo told his friend honestly. "Seriously, I thought you were finally tamed!"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo laughed with their leader though Yi Jung on the other hand had a frown on his face. He still doesn't know what to do with Ga Eul. She hasn't forgiven him even though he's tried explaining it to her and even went to her house where people didn't let him enter.

His friends noticed the way he was acting and stopped teasing him. They still had feelings for their childhood friend no matter what. The three of them knew when to stop and what their limits are.

"Now changing the topic, make sure you all come to my yacht party!" Jun Pyo announced once again breaking the short silence.

"When did we not go?" Ji Hoo replied to him raising an eyebrow.

They were all talking about the women that they've met in the Akashi party and the things they've seen them doing. Woo Bin also told them that he's finally slept with Miranda and is trying to avoid her as much as possible. The girl maybe does not understand the meaning of a one-night stand.

Yi Jung, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo were all busy talking to each other when they noticed a bright red car entering the school grounds. They didn't know who was in this gorgeous car.

Woo Bin whistled. "Wow. I'm a hundred percent sure that if a girl is driving that car, she's sure hot." He announced to them.

"New student?" Ji Hoo asked. The only one being awfully quiet is Yi Jung still looking in space.

The car finally stopped and two people went out of the car, Lovely and Ga Eul. Yi Jung was staring at the girl that just got out.

Chu Ga Eul was now different in the way she's presenting herself. She wasn't that innocent girl anymore though there was still some innocence left in her. She was wearing her hair down and bouncy girls were around her face. Her make-up enhances her face pretty well. Instead of making her look as naive as before, she now looked dangerous and seductive.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung were gaping at the woman that are now going to where they were seated. Ga Eul was on her way to the table where the F4 were and has a smiling face on her face. It seemed like nothing has happened to her.

"Hi," she started saying. "Thanks for attending the party. I hope you enjoyed even though some didn't." Ga Eul told them without looking at the one person she still had feelings for, Yi Jung.

"It was my pleasure, Ga Eul!" Woo Bin said wrapping his arms around Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Yah, you look different today." Ji Hoo admitted.

"I know right." She said quite superciliously. "I feel different."

"Well, it suits you well." Woo Bin said with a playful smile on his face. Yi Jung surely knew this look and he didn't like it. What would he do about it any way? Nothing.

"Thanks. Got to go," Ga Eul said. "I have classes. Unlike you _three_." She said clearly addressing only to the rest excluding Yi Jung. After being said, she started retreating back to where Lovely was.

"Ga Eul."

When she looked back, she noticed that Yi Jung had called her.

"What?" She said with an angry look on her face. Different from her cheerful look a second ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay." Ga Eul rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Ga Eul!"

"WHAT?" She thought it was him again who called her though she was wrong. It was Jun Pyo.

"Chill." He said with a smile and his hands up as if surrenduring. "I just want to invite you to my party."

_Another party? Phew. Don't these guys stop partying?_ Ga Eul thought to herself. "When, where?"

"At my private yacht, from Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon."

_This is going to be fun. I just hope Jan Di would come so at least I get to have company._ She considered. "Sure."

~.~

**Ga Eul's POV.**

Part one of my plan was a success. It was to make HIM see that I'm not affected by his playboy issues. I surely wouldn't like him laughing at my back just because I'm sulking. No, that is not me. Part two on the other hand is yet to be thought of. I still have no idea how to see if he really does have feelings for me. I was planning on making him jealous.

If I see that he does have emotions for me, I might reconsider him. I still like him after everything. And he isn't surrendering on me. That must mean something, right?

I'm planning on telling Jan Di about being invited to the party. I just hope that she'll attend. I have no idea who I'll be with if she doesn't come. It's kind of rude to decline an invitation just after I've said yes. I wasn't raised to be like that.

As I entered Jan Di's classroom, a lot of people had their eyes on me. Jan Di is in the same year level as I am though we're not classmates. I'm in the class that's more... Prosperous.

"Yah, who's this girl?! Ga Eul??" I heard an astounded boy ask his seatmate. I looked at him for a while, not bad. Darn it Ga Eul, stop thinking about that.

I also heard another guy talk, "I heard she's still single." I smiled at their reactions. I may be single but deep, deep, deep down inside, I knew I was taken. This upsets me since after every mistake he's done; I still have the same feelings.

"I heard a hot girl is here so I came to greet her." Jan Di told me with a smile once she reached my position. Oh did she mean me?

I laughed and said, "I'm not hot, Jan Di."

"Yeah right. Look at my classmates. They're just adoring fans!" She proclaimed not even bothered by who was listening. Nobody would go against her since if they did so they'll surely be challenged by none other than the F4. "So, what brought you to this classroom? You might be mistaken. Rich kids are in the other room."

"Yah, I have a reason for coming you know!" I said. "I'm not just like Jun Pyo who comes just to announce his presence and then leaves."

She laughed at my comment since she knew her boyfriend does this a lot. "So, what is it?"

"I just want to know if you're coming to Jun Pyo's yacht party."

"Of course I am. He wouldn't let me pass this moment." She told me. That was totally good news. At least now I know I won't be a total loner.

~.~

Gu Jun Pyo told me that his party was to celebrate his birthday. I almost forgot it was his day. He's getting older. I'm pretty sure that his yacht has a pool and even its own bar. They love bars.

I'm now in the process of picking out what to wear and packing them inside my Coach suitcase. I want to enjoy this time. This may help me keeping my mind off past problems. Problems involving him, So Yi Jung.

~.~

Jun Pyo's yacht was LARGE. How else to describe it? Words like enormous, gigantic, massive fit the job. His family surely is affluent.

I was gaping at the huge cruise ship with Jan Di beside me. I wonder which is bigger, the Titanic or this? Nah, this is a little smaller but it really is huge! Okay Ga Eul, stop with the saying how big it is.

My room, unfortunately, isn't going to be shared with Jan Di. For a ship this stupendous, it only had four suites and small rooms. That was weird. The four rooms were probably made just for the F4. I guess the space of this ship is for a restaurant, pool, lounge, and all those. I'd kill Jun Pyo if he makes me stay at a small room. I have to be in a suite!

My room was the one in between Jun Pyo's(and Jan Di's) room and Woo Bin-Sunbae's suite. I'm guessing the room of those two lovebirds are enough for the both of them.

I entered the room as soon as I was left by Jun Pyo and Jan Di in front of its door. They're the only ones I've seen in this boat at this moment. I wonder where everyone else is?

My suite was also big! What is it with largeness and this boat? I laughed a little at the thought. In front of me is a small living room. Probably for sitting purposes. On the right of the room is another room. As I entered it I quickly noticed it was a bathroom. At the end of the living room, there was a divider dividing the sitting room and the bedroom. Again with the massiveness. The bed was king-sized! Why would I need a king-sized bed if I was only alone? There was a flat screen TV in front of the bed. It would be fun to watch movies here. There are also tables, two cabinets, and a small refrigerator.

I dropped my suitcase in the sofa of the bedroom because I was quite tired. Jun Pyo's killing me. I only had a little time to rest since this ship departs at seven am. I had to wake up so darn early! It was time for me to rest in this bed. I first felt how soft the bed was. Silk is what covers it. I lay down on the smooth bed.

"Ah." This was truly comforting. I almost fell into sleep when suddenly I heard the door close. A visitor perhaps?

I looked up and saw who it was. I was stunned to see the face of So Yi Jung looking at me with the same reaction.

--------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Tell me what you think, would you? :D REVIEW PLEASE. These are highly appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello. :-h I'm back with another chap. Hope you guys like this. :) Thanks for those who've reviewed! :) :D A great hug for youuu! :))  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters. :(

* * *

**

**Chapter 14.**

Ga Eul decided to see if the bed is as soft as it seems and so went straight for it. She was half-asleep when someone opened the door to her bedroom suite. She suddenly woke up and sat upright. Both people looked at each other with shocked yet intimate eyes.

"Yi Jung?!"

"Ga Eul??" Both of them spoke at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here??!!" Ga Eul asked still red from embarrassment. _I can't believe he saw me like that._

"Gu Jun Pyo told me my room is here." He replied without a doubt.

"What?! He told me this was my room!" She told him a little enraged. _He's sooo gonna pay!_

Yi Jung thought otherwise. _Did he room us together on purpose? I'd have to thank him later for this. I admit, he isn't that stupid._ He thought with a smile on his dimpled face.

Ga Eul went out of the room mad. She surely is going to talk to Jun Pyo. Yi Jung followed her still with a smile on his face.

As she entered the room of F4's leader, she was astounded at how the suite is. It surely was larger than her suite. It even had a bar.

"Oh Ga Eul, Yi Jung, what are you guys doing here?" Jan Di greeted me.

"Where is Gu Jun Pyo?!" Ga Eul asked her.

"Someone call for me?" Jun Pyo went out of the bathroom. "Oh hey to both of you. I can see you've made up. Good for you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"FYI, we aren't friends." She said rolling her eyes. "What the hell? Why are we roomed together??!?"

"You're roomed together?!" Jan Di was also stunned as they were. Ga Eul nodded for confirmation. Jan Di looked at Jun Pyo with accusing eyes. "What did you do??"

"Well..." He said trying to think of an excuse probably. "There are only four rooms. It's just luck for you if one wants to give up the suite and sleep in the small room." Jun Pyo said with a victorious smile on his face. He certainly knew that no one would like to give up luxury.

"It has to be Yi Jung that will give up. Right?" Ga Eul said with a grin.

"No way. I guess we'll have to share." Yi Jung said with a very big sneer.

"NO!" She said losing her smile.

"That's the way it has to be, Ga Eul." Gu Jun Pyo said and high-fived Yi Jung.

"Aaaahh!" She just screeched at the top of her voice as the yacht started to depart.

~.~

It took Ga Eul about an hour to relax herself with the help of Geum Jan Di. Ga Eul still can't take the fact that she'll have to be sleeping in the same room with So Yi Jung. Whatever happens, he's still the Casanova. Who knows what he's planning for her? Deep inside her, she is still happy that she'll have the time to make up with him. She wants their fight to end. Ga Eul isn't the type of girl who holds grudges against people even though they've hurt her big time.

"Breathe, Ga Eul." Jan Di said for the umpteenth time trying to relax her out.

"Just make sure he'll keep his hands to himself." Ga Eul said with a small smile on her face excited for what is to come in their cruise.

~.~

"Yo, yo, yo!" Woo Bin said announcing his arrival in the F4 lounge of the ship. "I can see _all_ of you are happy now. That's good."

He was particularly addressing Yi Jung who was laughing at another saying Jun Pyo said wrong. "Yeah. All thanks to Gu Jun Pyo." Yi Jung said keeping the smile on his face.

"That's good to hear, bro!" Woo Bin said with his slang.

"So, I hope you all will behave in the masquerade party later this evening." Jun Pyo said making sure his party will be a good one. He had people to impress including Jan Di. This is a different Jun Pyo. He was a good example of an F4 that was tamed. One of which Yi Jung would be included in.

~.~

Ga Eul is now alone in her suite. Jan Di went to take a swim in the pool. Ga Eul on the other hand wasn't in the mood to turn darker. Her skin is quite sensitive. This girl was quite bored at this moment. She was just lying on her tummy watching Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo de Caprio as Romeo. She just found a dvd of this play displayed in the massive rack of CD's and DVD's. Ga Eul finds him hot in this movie. Heck, he was so young that time! _If someone makes me choose between Leonardo and Yi Jung, I'd have to pick..._

She was deep in thought of whom to pick when her roommate, Yi Jung entered the room with a dimpled smile. "Hey Ga Eul."

_Gosh, he's talking to me like nothing happened._ Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at him. He understands that he hasn't been forgiven completely.

"Mind if I watch with you?" He asked with a smile that Ga Eul cannot reject. "By the sound of the conversation, I'm guessing that's Romeo and Juliet."

"Fine." She said still being a little snobby. Yi Jung smiled. _One step at a time, So Yi Jung._ He sat down on the floor in front of Ga Eul. He was awfully close to her. Yi Jung rested his head on the bed which makes it nearer to hers.

Though Ga Eul did not notice, Yi Jung would keep sneaking glances at her during the duration of the play. She was too focused on the screen to learn about Yi Jung's admirable looks on her face. He also looked at her when the more _intimate_ part of the play was being shown. Just as he was looking at her, she also sneaked a glace at him. Both of them were shocked but still kept their gazes. After some time, Ga Eul started blushing and looked away. He didn't look at her since. He was embarrassed.

By the end of the play, Yi Jung noticed a sobbing sound behind him. He looked back to see a puffy eyed Ga Eul. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head like a child which made Yi Jung smile.

"Oh just tell me. What are your tears for?"

"I mean. What's with both of them?!" Ga Eul said admitting what she feels. "How stupid can both of these people get? I mean, how young it is for them to get married. And to end their lives just for that. HOW STUPID?! They didn't even ask anyone for real confirmation about the death. HOW STUPID CAN THEY GET?!" Ga Eul doesn't like the wittiness of it all. It's all just like a snap decision though she liked the love between both characters.

"Wow. What a deep interpretation." Yi Jung said smiling. He was amazed at the knowledge of this girl. She wasn't like any other girl who only cared about their looks. Ga Eul was different. She is indeed beautiful but besides that, she's smart and has a good attitude. "You truly are special." Yi Jung said a little inaudibly.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul asked. "I didn't catch your last sentence."

"Nothing. I just said you're beautiful." Yi Jung said with his Casanova smile. This earned him a blush from Ga Eul. _At least I still affect her._

When the play was done, it was already time for them to get some lunch. Yi Jung and Ga Eul went to the buffet together. There are guests here in the buffet now. Jun Pyo said that he invited those worthy of invitation from Shinwa. Ga Eul can see a lot of them here. She also saw, on the way to the buffet, a lot enjoying the pool and the poolside bar. Another bar once again.

"Yo!" Both of them heard Woo Bin call them. Yi Jung pulled a chair for Ga Eul and gestured her to sit. Once she sat down, Yi Jung sat in the chair beside her.

"I can see both of you are back to before." Ji Hoo told the two who just arrived.

"Not exactly like before," Ga Eul stated. "We're just _friends_."

"So, why don't you grab a plate now Ga Eul?" Jan Di said not wanting her friend to starve. "Accompany her, Yi Jung."

Jan Di is truly a very demanding person. Without a word, Yi Jung and Ga Eul stood up and went to the buffet table.

"So, what foods do you like, Ga Eul-yang?" He asked her.

_He's still calling me Ga Eul-yang. _She thought.

"A lot." She said with a smile. "I'm a very craving person. I keep on eating and eating but I don't get fat. That's a good thing."

"It isn't obvious."

"Why? Cause I'm hot? Not that speech again." Ga Eul said talking back at him.

Yi Jung was stunned by her speech. "I'm sorry. I won't say that anymore if you don't want me to."

"No. It's not that. I like being complimented but I want a creative person. I don't like the same flattery over and over again. I hope you understand that." She said with a nervous grin. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ah. I see. Start all over again?" He asked her with his piercing eyes. Ga Eul knew that even though they would be like the first time they've met, she'll fall for him even harder and will end up getting hurt once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: So? How was this chap? REVIEW. :)**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HELLOOOO. I'm here once more with another chapter of my story, A New Beginning. I've decided to put up two chapter today to make up for the "dullness" of my previous chapter. I hope you all like this as I continuously like it more. Read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the publicly known characters. :( ;)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

It was the afternoon before the masquerade party. Ga Eul had time alone in her suite so she could dress up nicely for tonight. Yi Jung finally left her alone and decided to fix himself up in Woo Bin's suite. Ga Eul's objective tonight: To have fun without anyone knowing it's her. Even if she ends up partying with a man she would never know who, at least she had fun but not in an overly intimate way which is the bedroom. Ga Eul was not that kind of person. She did not like one-night stands, heck she doesn't even like PDA.

Ga Eul asked help from Jan Di to dress up. It was their deal not to reveal Ga Eul's identity to anyone. Even Gu Jun Pyo isn't allowed to know. Ga Eul did not even want to know who she'll be dancing with.

She had a dress delivered to her the second she found out about the party. It was a white tube dress. The bottom part of the dress is a bubble skirt. It was quite short, higher than her knees by some inches.

The idea of the party was to enjoy with a little privacy to your identity. This is why she has a new mask bought for her from the United States. It was to be worn the whole time and not held on. She needs this to ensure her privacy throughout the entire night. Her mask has an intricate pattern on it. A lot of jewels of different colors decorated it.

Ga Eul's and Jan Di's ensembles were fixed a little earlier than the start of the party so they had time to chat about the upcoming night.

"Wow Ga Eul. You look so amazing." Jan Di said completely stunned.

"Well so do you, Jan Di." Jan Di is wearing a black dress. It was a long one that reached until her feet. It looked like a dress from the time of queens and countesses. Her mask, unlike hers, is to be held by hand which she can set down whenever she gets tired.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to know it's you?" She asked. "I mean, any man would fall for you in an instant." To show a point, she snapped her fingers.

"I don't want anyone to know. I need some fun in my life." Ga Eul smiled at her.

The both of them were laughing and having fun when Jan Di's phone started ringing. She checked the caller id. "Hold up, it's Jun Pyo." She told Ga Eul.

"Hello? Yeah I'm ready." Jan Di was talking to him. "Why the heck would I go there? Fetch me! FINE. I'll be there in five."

Ga Eul smirked at the way Jun Pyo is able to tame Jan Di and vice versa. Lovebirds.

"Hey Ga Eul, I got to go." She told her friend. "Jun Pyo's telling me to go directly there." Jan Di said making a pout.

"Ha-ha." Ga Eul laughed. "Oh and remember," she said and put a finger in front of her lips telling her to keep a secret.

Jan Di nodded and went out of the room. Ga Eul was all alone and so decided to take a good look at the mirror.

_Wow, I do look hot._ She smiled at herself. Ga Eul has been staring at herself for quite some time when her phone rang.

"Yo, yo, yo Ga Eul!"

"Woo Bin-sunbae?"

"Where are you? Join the party!" There were screams in the background. The party must have already started.

"I'll be there but don't expect me to show myself to all." She said with a smile even audible in her voice.

"What?" He was confused with what she just told him.

"Just don't try to look for me anymore because I'll stay hidden." And with that, she shut her phone and ended the call.

Ga Eul took a last look in the mirror and then put on her mask that will make her stay hidden. It surely wasn't obvious that this was her. She smiled and went out to enjoy her night.

~.~

The party can be described classy, elegant, and polished. The F4 were all in the VIP table wearing their formal wear. Yi Jung is easily caught sight of. His mask showed who he is without any hardship. He was wearing a white mask that only covers half of his face. It looked like the Phantom's mask.

Everyone was having a good time when someone entered the room. The entrance to the party was on top of a grand staircase. For some reason, the spotlight was focused on the pretty lady wearing white and so everybody looked at the girl. Everyone especially So Yi Jung were bewildered by who entered. Even though a mask is covering her face, it still shows her beauty and perfect physique.

Ga Eul surely did a pretty good job of hiding her identity.

So Yi Jung was still dumbfounded when the lady started descending the stairs. A lot of pictures were taken of her and a handful of men had their eyes on her. This includes Yi Jung. He must be forgetting about Ga Eul. She had a smile that definitely belongs to an angel and was looking around at all the astounded people gazing at her appeal.

He walked to where she was and was the one who pulled her first. "Hello." Yi Jung said with a seductive tone that made Ga Eul shiver slightly.

She smiled at him without saying a word. Ga Eul was afraid that if she spoke a word, he would recognize her. She just bit her lip invitingly that made Yi Jung aroused.

"Ah. The silent type." Yi Jung smiled with an understanding and induced look. "So, do you mind if you become my date for the night? My date bailed on me but I promise we'll just be together as friends."

_FLASHBACK._

_Ga Eul's POV._

_Yi Jung is now calling me for sometime. I don't want to answer since I won't be showing up as myself later on. I have to think of a way._

"_Hello?" I finally decided to answer the freaking phone._

"_Yah, Ga Eul-yang. Where are you?"_

"_Tell Gu Jun Pyo I can't make it to the party tonight. I'm sick." I faked a cough. "I'll make it up to him tomorrow."_

"_You're sick? Do you want me to accompany you there?"_

"_Oh. No need for that. Just have fun with the party, Yi Jung." I hated lying to him but tonight was my time to let my hair down. I don't want any pressure by anyone to tell me to like this and that or do this and that._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"So, can I have your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm sorry but I can't." She said trying to hide her true voice. _I don't remember agreeing to be his date._ She thought remembering the part he said about his date forsaking him.

"It's okay. At least agree to have fun with me but not in a private way." He smirked.

"Sure." Ga Eul said in a somewhat inviting voice.

Ga Eul was lead to the F4 table by Yi Jung. In the table were the three other members of the F4. Jan Di was also in the table with an unbelieving face.

"Hey bro! Who's this?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung and mouthed, 'She's hot!' These two are really one of the same. They had the same kind of attitude towards girls. Always describing her physical appearance only and not what's in the inside.

"I actually don't know." Yi Jung admitted.

"That's so like you." Ji Hoo said suddenly interrupting.

"You're replacing Ga Eul?!" Woo Bin asked shocked. "I thought you LOVED her? I mean, you were so tamed! You kept on talking about her on and on and on."

This earned blush from the still hidden Ga Eul. _He talks about me?_

"Yah. I still love her! This girl over here, whose name I still do not know," he said signalling to the masked woman, "is going out with me just as a friend."

Jan Di just had to interfere. She pulled Ga Eul aside and said, "Ga Eul, are you sure of this?" Jan Di still didn't like her choice of not letting anyone know.

"Of course I am. At least I get to know about the other side of this Casanova."

~.~

Yi Jung and Ga Eul had some drinks and decided to go out to the balcony. They were talking like true acquaintances getting to know each other well.

"So, when would I get to know your name?"

"I don't know." She said with a smile. Ga Eul is still doing her best to change her voice.

"That's sad."

Ga Eul decided to make things more fun. She wants to know if he is serious with her and won't be easy to be pushed back to his ways. She's giving out signs like pouting, wetting her lips, giggling like everything flatters her, and pushing her hair back. These were some things she got to learn from Ginger, Miranda, and Sunny back then.

"Excuse me. Are you trying to flirt with me?" Yi Jung is truly used to these kinds of acts and so he can distinguish it easily.

"Uh-huh. Is it working?" She asked with a provocative voice.

"It is, unfortunately." He said rather ashamed.

"Unfortunately?" She asked sceptically clearly not missing that part of a negative statement in his sentence.

"Well it's just that I used to like girls who are like you. If you've met me before, I would've flirted back. But as my friends say, I've been tamed by a certain woman."

"Hmm. Describe this woman." She said with a smile slowly crawling to her face.

"She's beautiful beyond measure. Her beauty is not only on the outside like what I used to date but also in the inside. She's gorgeous inside and out. She has a kind heart towards others and is also smart. Her presence always lights up my mood like a candle bringing warmth to a dark room. I've been awakened by her. She taught me how to love and stop my philandering ways. I swear, it's hard to describe her because she's a woman of wax."

"Wow, she seems wonderful." Ga Eul said acting she doesn't know anything.

"I know. That's why I love her so much."

"Oh. You really do love me, huh?" And with saying this, Ga Eul took of her mask to show a smiling face looking directly at him.

"Ga Eul-yang?!" It took him quite some time to recover from the shock of knowing the woman he's been spending time with the whole night is her. "Yes, I do love you. Very much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: You guys like this? : I hope you do! ******** Please review. More chapters to come! Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Thank you! :D**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! :) Here's my chapter sixteen. I'm sorry if the story is taking longer but a lot of ideas keep on rushing to my head for some reason. :D Well if you have any suggestions, I'll freely add it. ;) So, READ! :D Oh and thanks to those who've reviewed! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the publicly known characters. :(

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

"Yes, I do love you. Very much." Yi Jung-Sunbae told me. I smiled at his response. After all that has happened between us, I can't believe he still hasn't given up. He's a persuasive little devil.

Speaking of him, Yi Jung slowly took off his mask to reveal a handsome face with a charming smile painted in it. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me with all his might without it hurting. He rested his head on my head while I leaned on his chest. I pulled away to look at him in his eyes.

"So, you really weren't attracted to the masked lady in white? How sad." I teased him. I still did look hot even though I was hidden.

"I told you, I was." He said and pulled my hair back behind my ear. "Now that I know it's you, I get to love you more because you've already pulled me in with your seductiveness as my disguised girl."

I smiled once more. I can feel myself being more and more captivated by him.

Yi Jung slowly went closer to me as he was to kiss me. I can feel his sweet breath on my face as he whispered to me once more, "I love you very much, Chu Ga Eul."

After being said, he kissed me softly on my lips. I've missed this feeling that he gives me. This completely defies my rules against PDA. I can feel his mouth moving and inviting me to do the same. Finally, my lips moved with his and our tongues also fought for dominance. My eyes were closed and so were his. This was our moment, a moment that I definitely did not want to end.

Once our little lip lock was over, we smiled sweetly at one another. I licked my lips to savour the minute.

"I missed you." He suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "We were just together a while ago, you know."

He laughed at me for an instant that made me raise my eyebrow more. How dare he laugh? Did I even say something funny? He must've noticed my unbelieving look and decided to explain. "I meant I missed this kind of vitality towards us. I miss the way we talk romantically at each other and all that."

"I miss it too." I admitted. I still cared for him no matter what.

He kissed my lips again for a short while and pulled me to the party again. I guess I wouldn't need my mask anymore since whoever would ask for my hand, Yi Jung is there to stop them. I somewhat like protective men.

The two of us entered the party to hear the music of Lovebug. The couples are now dancing to a slow beat and so both of us decided to join them. It was already the part of the faster tempo.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge and just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this, lovebug again._

We were dancing to the rhythm like there was no tomorrow and like no one else was watching. I'm sure there are a lot taking pictures of us and also gaping at the two of us. Probably all of them are wondering, what the hell the Casanova is doing with an innocent girl like Chu Ga Eul.

~.~

The two of us got tired of dancing and so we agreed to sit down in the bar. I asked for a margarita and just sat there.

"Ga Eul-yang," he said together with his adorable face. I can't believe I cannot do anything against his charm. "When will you say yes to me?"

I laughed at his expression. He looks like a little child lost and looking for the way. "Just prove to me that you'll never hurt me and I'm all yours." I told him with a grin.

"Haven't I done enough?"

"No." I flat out said and laughed more at his expression. I'm positive that he has never been confronted with rejection and doesn't know how to act if it comes to him.

"I'll do everything." He said with a determined face.

"Good to hear."

Yi Jung had to leave for a while since him and the two other members of the F4, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, are going to give a toast for their best friend. I watched as he went to his friends and kept on sneaking glances at me. This earned a smirk for me.

I had to admit, I think I love him already. Nah, this can't be. I told myself right from the beginning that I'll be hard to get. I guess it's not working since I've fallen in like less than a week. That's so me.

While I was deep in thought, I noticed a figure go near me and when I looked up, I saw Gu Jun Pa.

"Hey there, hon." He greeted me.

"I didn't know you were here." I told him ignoring the fact that he's just called me 'hon.' I would've heard from him. Maybe he stayed hidden from the sun perhaps?

"This is my brother's birthday. Why wouldn't I come?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. "And I also thought you'd be coming and so I went to this ship though the room I sleep in is pretty small for me." I can just imagine him stuck in a room smaller than my walk-in closet. He's like as tall as Gu Jun Pyo. How the heck would his long legs fit in such a small place?

I chose to change the topic. "So, have you come with a date tonight Jun Pa?"

He clearly was unprepared for this question. "Nah. I'm free as a bird," he said like it was an easily seen fact. "You?"

I was about to answer when I heard _him_, Yi Jung, talk on the microphone.

"Happy birthday to you Jun Pyo." I feel sad for missing the short speeches given by each of the F4. Oh well, what's done is done. He raised his glass to make a toast and everyone joined him. I too put my glass up and continued ignoring the question addressed to me. All of us in the room put our glasses in the air to congratulate the single-minded Gu Jun Pyo for living so long. I noticed Yi Jung look at me while drinking his glass and so I did the same. You can call it a _connection_.

Jun Pa surely noticed this when he looked at me. He followed my stare and arrived at the Casanova's face. A death glare from him was next.

"Yah, I thought you the two of you were fighting!" He suddenly reminded me breaking the link.

"Well, we've made up." I said with a confused look. Shouldn't he be like happy since I'm not worried about a conflict anymore?

"But he cheated on you!"

"We weren't officially together, you know." I cleared up. This was true in some fact. There was no boyfriend-girlfriend relationship between the two of us so no one cheated on any one.

"He hurt you, Ga Eul." He said seriously accompanied with a stern face.

"He did. What is it to you if I've forgiven him already?" I said. "You know yourself that I'm a very understanding person." I tried smiling but failed and showed a weak and nervous smile.

"I just..." He was lost for words. "I-I don't want to see you get hurt again by that playboy."

I'm getting pissed off now. I don't need his concern. He shouldn't be putting his nose in every detail. I mean though we're friends, there are still some things that are private. "He wouldn't."

"Yeah, I would certainly not hurt her any more." Yi Jung was unexpectedly in the conversation. Where'd he come from? Wasn't he in the stage?

"Oh. It's _you._" Jun Pa spat out.

"It is. You're here, too." Yi Jung replied with the same tone. This is so going to be awkward.

"You're a lucky guy you know. Better keep an eye on her 'cause someone will surely sneak her away from you without you noticing." Jun Pa said trying to keep his voice low so I couldn't hear. There was danger in his voice. I wasn't that deaf. I'm sure that he's talking about himself.

"I wouldn't keep my eyes off her," is what he responded. "And if you're going to do something as stupid as taking my girl away from me, you're going to pay big time."

"I'd take that risk." Jun Pa retorted with a boastful smile. "Anything to get her back. I always get what I want."

"Hello?" I waved my hands at both of them. "I'm just standing here you know. I can hear what you guys are saying."

They looked at me as if this was not an obvious fact. What was up with these two? Both of them were back to arguing when a guy I recognized as my classmate invited me to dance. It was time for a group dance meaning there'll be a group of dancers and they'll switch partners.

"Sure." I told Derek? Dean? Doll? What was his name again?

Music started playing. Oh great, tango. What the hell? I was to dance this intimate form of dancing with someone whose name I still can't recall? Whatever.

I was actually having a good time. It was fun changing partners and getting to know new guys in the process. There was this one guy, Mark, who was friendly enough to invite me to some other party. Surely there are so many parties hosted in this community. Pft, party people.

While I was having a time of my life, my next partner was someone I did not expect.

"Yah, you aren't in the group. You're ruining the fun of the next guy." I told him.

"So? He'll forgive me sooner or later. I'm older." Jun Pa said. It would be more enjoyable if this was Yi Jung but I guess he got to me first.

"That's soo you." I said. I've known him for some time now so I understand how he thinks. He's as conceited as his younger brother. It runs in the family.

Both of us were enjoying our time together. It was time to change partners. It was evident that he did not want to let go as he held on to me tightly. Something though was pulling me away from him. I first thought it was just my imagination but the tugging became persistent. My partner finally let go though still staring at my eyes as I was doing the same.

I was turned and faced with another set of dreamy and piercing eyes who incessantly takes my breath away. Away from the problems and away from the world. Whenever I'm with him, it was always just the two of us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: SORRY for the sucky and forced ending. I seriously don't know how to end it and so I just made something up. My next chapter's already done but I want to wait for your comments on this. I swear the next chapter more... Exciting.x] :D PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW. Please and thank you. **

**Oh and btw, THANKS to those who constantly review! ;) It's because of you guys that I keep on writing. :D**

**Special thanks to these people...**

**bluefairy17. :D gyasti. :D sweet-heart-breaker. :D azngurlz093. :D charm. :D (SO SORRY if I haven't included you. You'll just have to review more. HAHA. It's a traaap! :))))) Oh well. I'm hoping for your reviews.)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Terence. :)**

**A slight preview for the next chap. :D**

"Hmm? A favor? What is it, sunbae?"

"I just want you to tell me if any other guys want to pursue you." He finally said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HELLO. :-h I'm back with this chapter. I hope people contribute ideas. I want more plots! :D So, thanks for your continuous support, guys. I look forward to you all liking this one.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously and unfortunately, I don't own any of the publicly known characters.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

It was time to change partners even though it was against Jun Pa's will. He still wanted to dance with Ga Eul. Not wanting to make a scene, he just let go unwillingly. Ga Eul was spun by her next partner and was closing her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she was oh-so-surprised to find herself very close to Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung-sunbae." She said softly. He smiled at her in response and started leading the intimate dance. They were moving to the beat of the song and fast if I may say. They looked like two experienced ballroom dancers.

The song has finally finished and so did the whole dance. The dancers together with the audience applauded for the wonderful show displayed in the dance floor. While clapping, Yi Jung was looking at Ga Eul with awe.

Ga Eul, though innocent, noticed the alluring stare given to her by her partner. She looked at him and said, "Do I have anything in my face?" She asked panicking and blushing at the same time. The girl instantly held on her face to see if any uninvited visitor just showed up in her face.

"No," he said, "Don't worry, Ga Eul-yang. You still look wonderful."

This earned an even deeper shade of red from Chu Ga Eul. Though he always compliments her, it still made her flush. She imagined him complimenting her for the rest of her life. _Would I ever get used to it? No, stop it Ga Eul. The only way this'll happen is if you get married._ While thinking about this her mind casually slipped to the much awaited honeymoon of newlyweds. Ga Eul mentally smacked her self with a baseball bat. _Stop thinking those thoughts!_

She was deep in thought that she didn't notice Yi Jung talking to her. "Ga Eul, I asked if you would like to sit down?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

The two of them went to sit down at the table assigned to the F4. The other members of the said group are either dancing with older women, playing an instrument in the stage, or bickering with his girlfriend. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were the only ones left in the table and so Yi Jung decided to make good use of this time.

"So..."

"Huh?" Ga Eul looked at him with curious yet adorable childish eyes. He was speechless for a split-second and regained his mental ability once again.

"I would just like to ask you for a favor."

"Hmm? A favor? What is it, sunbae?"

"I just want you to tell me if any other guys want to pursue you." He finally said.

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at him. "_Why?_" She asked him with a sceptical look painted on her face.

Yi Jung did not know why._ Why do I even care? I don't have the right, anyway right? Damn it Yi Jung. This is what happens when you fall in love. Life gets complicated._ "At least I get a warning." He didn't really answer her question since he did not know what to say. Deep inside him, he knew he would be absolutely jealous by the fact that other men like her. Even if Woo Bin has already warned him about these possible suitors, he still wants her to tell him herself.

"You're jealous, huh?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"You can say that." He replied coolly.

She looked deep in thought. Maybe she was weighing the options? "Sure. I'll give you a heads-up, sunbae." She finally said with a smile.

~.~

Ga Eul needed some fresh air. The party's atmosphere was getting a little bit over the top since the guests-mostly teenagers-are already getting drunk. She decided to go out to the deck even though darkness invaded the surroundings. She needed a break from all the rivalry between Yi Jung and Jun Pa.

Obviously, she's failed her objective for the night. Almost all the guests of the party already know that it is her beyond the mask. They didn't get to know the other side of her and only saw her beauty outside. They only looked at her features since they already know it's her, not even bothering to talk to her about her likes or dislikes.

While thinking about her unsuccessful plan, her thoughts drifted off to Yi Jung's mask. It was like he was hiding in some mask, even in true life. There was an even deeper story under the whole playboy facade. Something was definitely hidden. Ga Eul just couldn't put her finger in it. Maybe it was an experience that happened to him that now makes him only play with women and not getting serious? Ga Eul wishes that some day, Yi Jung would finally have enough trust in her to tell her willingly. She doesn't want to plead for that story. She wants him to tell it whole-heartedly and not only because he was persuaded by her.

Another objective has come to her mind. This time, she swears that she'll find the reason behind the Casanova's manner and put a stop to it.

~.~

Yi Jung has noticed Ga Eul's disappearance for quite some time now. He was getting worried that something might've happened to her. Who would know? She may have fallen off the ship! He decided to go out and look for her.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a figure staring at the ocean. Yi Jung marvelled at the beauty of the sight before him excluding the fact that he was seeing her _back_, no. It was the actuality that the woman in front of him now is the woman he has learned to love. Yi Jung never thought of such an innocent, naive, and simple girl as the person to catch his interest. He always thinks that he'll die with his philandering ways like what his father is presently doing.

A pure girl like Chu Ga Eul was certainly not what he was expecting to be his soulmate. Yes, his soul mate. He failed to believe that soul mates were true but after meeting Ga Eul, he thought otherwise. She was able to tame him despite their differences. He was fire and she was what? Water? Ga Eul only flowed with others. She wasn't that noticeable since she's normal even though she's rich as him she still refuses to live a life of only wealth. Rarely does she choose to do this. These times are times of her sorrow. Yi Jung however was always the center of attention. He commands notice.

Ga Eul may have felt a stare at her back and faced a man at her back. It took her some time to adjust to the light and when she's finally made out the figure she said, "Yi Jung-sunbae. What are you doing here?" She flashed him a smile.

"Oh nothing. I was just looking for you." He admitted.

"You were looking for me. Why?"

"I missed you," he said with a curve on his lips, "Is that so bad?"

She couldn't help but smile at his response. Only a few minutes like that would not make people miss each other that fast. There was something up. She has to know it or else she won't be able to sleep. She'll have to ask it sooner or later but definitely not now since she'll ruin the moment.

"Ah. It's not." She stuck her tongue out at him. She was somewhat shocked to see Yi Jung staring at her in deep concentration. In Yi Jung's thoughts were _I want to make those lips mine _which explains his stares at her face particularly lips.

He took a step forward and held on to Ga Eul's waist. No words were needed now. They both knew what each other was thinking since they're meant to be. Both of them were once again staring at each other's eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and continued gazing.

They both heard the song Better In Time and started swaying to it's sound. It felt somehow natural being close to each other and holding each other's eyes.

Yi Jung forgot all about his playboy ways and Ga Eul left behind all the pain she's encountered since liking him.

"I would definitely _not_ be fine without you." Yi Jung said contradicting the song being played. "I couldn't live anymore without you, Chu Ga Eul."

She knew this was somewhat the turning point in their relationship. Ga Eul knows that she still isn't ready to commit but she understands that they have something between them. It was an undeniable fact that both of them were in love.

"I love you." Ga Eul suddenly said without thinking. Yi Jung's eyes quickly widened as he heard the remark. _Did she just say she loves me?!_

"Did I hear it right? You love me?" He said playfully provoking her.

"Yeah, yeah. You heard it right. Now stop smirking." She said still smiling.

He wasn't quite done with teasing her just yet. "Prove it." He said his voice final.

Ga Eul couldn't think of any way of proving this since they've done enough. Their actions are just like a committed couple do. They already kiss and go on dates. What else is there to do?

"You don't want to believe me?" She said trying to backfire on the teasing. "Fine then." With this, she started walking away but a hand stopped her by the wrist. She smiled slowly as her bait worked.

"I believe you Ga Eul." He said pulling her closer to him. She easily slid back to his arms as they hugged each other tightly. "I love you too, Ga Eul-yang." He said soothingly while holding her in his arms refusing to let go.

After what seemed like hours, he finally loosened his grip on her and held the back of her neck while gazing at her eyes. Ga Eul was also doing the same.

He moved his face closer to her and she closed her eyes slowly waiting for the touch. His lips finally met hers softly. It wasn't the kind of kiss that was rough and forced. It was urgent yet still felt careful.

They stayed like that for who knows how long when Yi Jung's phone started ringing. Way to ruin the moment. They both looked disappointed but still had to live on.

"Hello?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin who was on the other line even though he was just in the other room.

"_Am I disturbing something?"_

"Actually, you are."

"_Sorry bro. Just anxious where you and Ga Eul went. Oh no. Don't tell me I've disturbed THAT?_ Yi Jung definitely knew what Woo Bin was saying. By that he meant activities down in the bedroom.

"It's not what you think. We're just here at the deck. We'll be there in a while." After saying that, he ended the call and face Ga Eul.

"So, shall we?" He asked holding a hand in front of her.

~.~

The party has finally ended. It was about 2 am in the morning and everybody seems tired from the celebration. Yi Jung and Ga Eul went to _their_ room to get some rest. They almost forgot that they were to sleep in the same bed tonight, one of Gu Jun Pyo's evil ideas.

Ga Eul is nervous of what is to happen tonight. She knows Yi Jung wouldn't do anything unless she asks him to. Her problem is that, she wants _something_ to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: Omg! Something may happen? Will something happen or not? Find out in the next chap! :D Please tell me what you think. Sorry for being too sentimental in their thoughts. The atmosphere was just too sincere. Please REVIEW. :) I only get some reviews. :(**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**

**PS! I decided to put on a preview to my next chapter. :) Just playing around with the idea that I should put previews. What do you guys think? :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PREVIEW.x]**

Ga Eul and Yi Jung, now holding hands, are on their way back to their suite. Ga Eul couldn't really look at him straight in the eye since she's thinking of thoughts that shouldn't be thought. What she doesn't know is that Yi Jung is thinking of the same things.

_OMG. What should you do, Ga Eul? No. You can't do THAT with him. You're too young! But... No. Yes? No. Yes. No? _Ga Eul is too confused at her decision. _He's a Casanova. Who knows what he'll do to you? He might do it unexpectedly. He's smooth at these things._

_Okay Yi Jung. Now is your time._ Yi Jung was thinking. _But, if I do it now with her, wouldn't I start avoiding her or something? She'll just be like those bar girls. Ga Eul is not like that. She's your *ehem* soulmate. _He looked at Ga Eul to find a girl deep in thought looking at the walls. _I don't want anything too much. Take it slow. Is now my time or not?_

They've finally reached their suite door and entered the suite. Ga Eul's heart started beating faster and so did Yi Jung's.

"I-I'll just change." Ga Eul excused herself. Now Yi Jung was left in the room still wondering if he should do what he's thinking. _Stop it Yi Jung. No._ He finally decided but could he stick to his decision? He wasn't used to this kind of restriction anyway. Heck, he was a well-known Casanova! _Not even a girl like Ga Eul can stop herself when she sees me, right?_ He thought smugly as he imagined the events that he wanted to happen tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey!! I'm here with chapter eighteen. Eighteen is my favorite number and so I promise to make it good! :) RxR! :D Sorry if it took so long. :| School is like torturing me! :|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the publicly known characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Ga Eul and Yi Jung, now holding hands, are on their way back to their suite. Ga Eul couldn't really look at him straight in the eye since she's thinking of thoughts that shouldn't be thought. What she doesn't know is that Yi Jung is thinking of the same things.

_OMG. What should you do, Ga Eul? No. You can't do THAT with him. You're too young! But... No. Yes? No. Yes. No? _Ga Eul is too confused at her decision. _He's a Casanova. Who knows what he'll do to you? He might do it unexpectedly. He's smooth at these things._

_Okay Yi Jung. Now is your time._ Yi Jung was thinking. _But, if I do it now with her, wouldn't I start avoiding her or something? She'll just be like those bar girls. Ga Eul is not like that. She's your *ehem* soulmate. _He looked at Ga Eul to find a girl deep in thought looking at the walls. _I don't want anything too much. Take it slow. Is now my time or not?_

They've finally reached their suite door and entered the suite. Ga Eul's heart started beating faster and so did Yi Jung's.

"I-I'll just change." Ga Eul excused herself. Now Yi Jung was left in the room still wondering if he should do what he's thinking. _Stop it Yi Jung. No._ He finally decided but could he stick to his decision? He wasn't used to this kind of restriction anyway. Heck, he was a well-known Casanova! _Not even a girl like Ga Eul can stop herself when she sees me, right?_ He thought smugly as he imagined the events that he wanted to happen tonight.

~.~

Ga Eul was involuntarily shaking. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be like this. Nothing should happen tonight!_ She nodded her head to somehow strengthen her courage with the decision. She took a hot shower to calm her nerves but it only worked a little. She chose to wear something simple to make her relax, an ensemble that'll make her feel comfortable. Ga Eul was hoping that if she wears something snug, she can think properly without all the improper ideas.

She took a deep breath as she went out the door and gasped to see a half-naked Yi Jung in front of her. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!_ She forcefully shut her eyes closed and went back to the bathroom even though it was QUITE against her will. While inside her comfort zone, the bathroom, she shouted to Yi Jung behind the door. "YI JUNG-SUNBAE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Behind the door, Yi Jung was chuckling as he didn't plan on her seeing him like that. "I was just dressing up, Ga Eul-yang. I thought you would take longer since you're a girl." He was absolutely innocent this time. This was the truth. He supposed that Ga Eul would fix herself up longer like the past girls he's been with.

"But why would you dress up outside?!" She was still shouting at the top of her voice. People like Jun Pyo and Woo Bin might hear her like this and think something injudicious is happening.

"I already told you," he explained still smirking, "I thought you would stay in the bathroom longer and so I decided that I'll just dress up here outside."

She was starting to ease and with a last sigh, Ga Eul went to the living room. She was not anticipating that she'll see a relaxed Yi Jung looking straight at her.

"Are you okay, Ga Eul-yang?" He asked her with comfortable eyes. Speaking of eyes, he was now eying Ga Eul's clothing. She was surely showing some skin.

"I'm f-fine." She tried hiding her angst. "Just don't do that again or else I'll call Jan Di to give you a roundhouse kick!"

Yi Jung couldn't imagine himself being kicked by a girl like her and so he was laughing. Another reality that added to his laughter was Ga Eul's expression. She surely looked cute whenever she's mad. "Deal."

~.~

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" They still were too hyper to sleep and so came to a conclusion that they shall watch a movie instead.

"Hmm. How about this?" She said handing him the movie that she first laid her hands on. Luckily for her, it was Twilight.

"Aw. That's too boring. I've watched that over and over again. How about this movie?" He said and showed her the DVD, The Grudge.

"No way!" She objected. Ga Eul has never watched movies like this. She has always been a scaredy cat.

"Why not?" He asked with avid eyes.

"That's scary! Nooo!"

"Ah. So you're scared, huh? Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He said with a smile on his face.

Ga Eul knew this was true. He will always be there with her whenever someone hurt her or something makes her sad or even scared which was the case now. "Even though! Just put on Twilight." After saying this, she stood up and went to sit on the bed.

_Phew. She really is a demanding girl._ He thought as his eyes followed Ga Eul to the bed. An image of Ga Eul in the bed just makes him... aroused. _Stop it Yi Jung._ He had a plan to make Ga Eul go to him scared and smiled wickedly. Yi Jung then put the DVD on the player and followed Ga Eul to the bed.

He sat beside her under the sheets careful not to be too close to her. In another person's view, they looked like a married couple. Yi Jung was at Ga Eul's right. Both of them were intent on the screen. Rather, it was only Ga Eul since Yi Jung was looking at Ga Eul with adoring eyes.

Ga Eul noticed something wrong. "Yah, sunbae. I've like memorized Twilight. I'm pretty sure that this isn't the start of it." She said slowly looking at Yi Jung with prying eyes. He was smiling like a devilish child. Ga Eul's eyes widened as she slowly understood what was happening.

"SUNBAE!!!!" She shouted once again now hitting his arm. He put the DVD that she ordered him not to put.

"Ow! That hurts." He said truthfully. _For a girl, she surely hits hard. _"I guess I put it accidentally." He said smirking triumphantly.

"Accidentally?! Oh you've got to be kidding. Change it NOW!"

"I'm too tired to do it. Why don't you change it?" He said sure that she would be scared once she looks at the screen.

"Fine!" With that she stopped hitting him and looked at the screen she was about to approach. Wrong timing. It was the exact time that the scary part was shown. "AAAHHH!" She screeched and hid her self in Yi Jung's chest.

He was enjoying this as a smile was on his face but Ga Eul wasn't. Eventually, she started hitting again. In the first place this was what Yi Jung was expecting to happen so that he can make a move somehow. While she was smacking him, he prevented her from continuing by holding both of her hands and rolled over her. He was now hovering over her.

"Sunbae." She said softly. Naturally, she wasn't expecting him to do this. It looked like he was about to kiss her since he went close to her face. But then, he just kissed the side of her lip and whispered in her ear.

"I told you, Ga Eul-yang. I won't let anything scare you." He whispered so low and alluring that it made Ga Eul shiver.

She cleared her throat. "Yah. You're still above me."

Yi Jung laughed at her expression and said. "So? I'm quite enjoying this."

Despite his playful attitude, Ga Eul didn't really enjoy it. Hold up. She did actually and to show her delight, she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Their moment was ruined when Ga Eul heard a scream from the movie they were watching. Even though she wasn't watching, she was still terrified by the sounds. After all, she was easy to scare. She covered her eyes, obviously scared.

Yi Jung sighed and went back to sitting beside her. Kind of lying beside her.

"Just defend me okay, sunbae?" Ga Eul said quite sheepishly. She was starting to get sleepy.

"I promise, Ga Eul-yang." He said soothingly while putting his left arm around her shoulder. Ga Eul on the other hand put her left arm around Yi Jung's chest.

"Hmm..." Simultaneously, Ga Eul shut her eyes from drowsiness.

"Good night, my love." Yi Jung told her while she's still conscious.

"Night." She was able to say. Subsequently, she fell asleep in her man's arms. The man that was previously a Casanova but was able to be converted into a one-woman man then back to his old ways but now he's finally turned loyal. Yes, So Yi Jung was now hers.

~.~

Yi Jung was awakened by a knock on their door. He was glad that what happened wasn't a dream. At that time, he looked at the woman, still clothed, beside him. She was sleeping untroubled and happy. Afterward, another impatient knock was audible. Yi Jung sighed and decided to see who this uninvited visitor was. He was careful not to wake Ga Eul up when he stepped down from the bed. This made him recall his past girls. He would usually do this early in the morning and sneak away from them.

But Ga Eul was different. He surely wouldn't leave her like that.

After a while, he reached the door and opened it. He was somehow unsurprised to see a grinning Woo Bin in front of him.

"Yo Yi Jung!" He said quite hysterically.

"Ssh. Don't wake her up." Yi Jung said putting a finger in front of his lips.

"Woah my bro! Don't tell me! You've done it with her?!"

"No, I didn't. We just watched a movie."

"What?! Just a movie? Woah, you've lost your touch my man." He said patting Yi Jung's arm comfortably. Yi Jung shrugged his hand off.

"Yah. Why are you here?" Yi Jung finally asked his purpose.

"Nothing. I'm just staying here until the woman in my suite wakes up and goes."

Yi Jung sighed at his best friend's ways. He used to be like this but he's changed all for the better. "Fine, you could stay here."

Both of them sat down in one of the sofas in the living room. "So, how was she?" Woo Bin asked teasing him.

"I told you! Nothing happened."

"That's hard to believe you know. Since Ga Eul's there sleeping quite relaxed." He said smirking.

Yi Jung couldn't take his teases and smacked him in the head. "Ow!" Woo Bin shouted waking Ga Eul up.

Ga Eul groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. She was surprised not to see Yi Jung beside her and decided to stand up. She yawned as she was finally able to regain her balance. Still having her eyes half-closed, she went to the living room where Yi Jung was.

"Good morning Yi Jung-sunbae." She greeted him smiling. Furthermore, she saw another guy waving at her. "Woo Bin-sunbae?!" She exclaimed and slightly blushed as she noticed that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Yo Ga Eul!" She just smiled nervously and sat down in one of the chairs trying to cover up her legs.

There was an awkward silence between the three and so Woo Bin decided to break it. "So, do any of you want to eat? Cause you know, I'm starving!"

"Sure. I'm in. Ga Eul?" Yi Jung said looking at the girl still trying to cover herself up.

"You two go. I'll just uhm, dress up."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Woo Bin said. "That's fine now. Let's go!" He said standing up. Before anyone could stand up, he went to Ga Eul and held on to her wrist. Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung to see an aggravated guy looking at him. _I knew it._ He smiled and dragged Ga Eul along. _He's jealous._

~.~

The cruise has finally ended. It was time for them to go home and rest. The F4 are all gathered in the deck of the ship with Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"Yah. Thanks for coming." Jun Pyo told his friends.

"No problem."

"So, want to go somewhere else?" Jan Di said excited. She had enough rest last night unlike the others. She was specifically talking to Ga Eul.

"I can't, Jan Di," she apologized, "I'm beat. I need some rest."

"Woah!" Gu Jun Pyo interrupted. "Did something happen?"

_Why do people always ask that?_ Ga Eul thought. "No. Nothing happened. I'm just tired."

"You were up all night?" Jan Di asked her and she nodded. "Doing what?" She asked inquisitively and judgingly.

"Watching a movie."

"Yeah right." Jan Di said. _Yi Jung staying up just to watch a movie? That's quite impossible._

"It's true." Ga Eul explained. _Why don't they believe me?_

"Fine."

"Yah Ga Eul, let me take you home. Okay?" Yi Jung told her.

"Okay." She agreed light-heartedly since she'll have more time to spend with Yi Jung.

~.~

They arrived at Ga Eul's house and were surprised to see a black Fortuner parked in front of the mansion.

"Whose car is that, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung asked hoping it wasn't one of her suitors.

"I don't know." Ga Eul said but then deep inside her, she was familiar with the car. _Who do I remember riding this?_

"Let's find out." Yi Jung went out of the car and went to Ga Eul's side to open the door for her.

Both of them walked hand in hand to the house and when Ga Eul entered the house with Yi Jung, she was surprised to see the man in front of her now.

"Daddy?!" She uttered looking at an enraged man staring at her hands which were intertwined with Yi Jung's.

If looks could kill, Yi Jung would be buried now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: OMFG! It's Ga Eul's dad!!! :o What will happen? Sorry if there was too much adult content here. : I was in the mood to write it. Please tell me if you like it or not. :| :) REVIEW!!! :D**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.x]**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter nineteen is finally finished. :D Thanks to those who've reviewed. :D You really inspire me. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the publicly known characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**Ga Eul's POV.**

Sunbae and I entered my house hand in hand. My heart was beating fast for an unknown reason. Somehow, I feel that something bad is about to happen, something may ruin my perfect day.

I was right.

As we entered through the door, I quickly recognized the figure sitting down on the couch. A middle-aged man with black hair who stands at 6'1 was the man that raised me to be what I am now.

"Daddy?!" Even though he let's me do anything and give me everything I want, there is only one thing that I am sooo not allowed to do and that's to have a relationship with a man.

He was looking at us, Yi Jung and me, with a dumbstruck face. His confused face later turned into an aggravated one. He was throwing daggers at the boy I was beside.

Yi Jung was brave enough to speak. "Uhm, I'll go now." Good call. "Goodbye Ga Eul-yang. Good evening to you, Mr. Chu." And with a quick bow, he dashed out of the house.

"Hi dad." I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Once you've called me about the car you wanted, I knew there was something wrong. You always wanted something new and expensive whenever you're sad. So I came here to cheer you up. I didn't expect to see you holding hands with that _boy._" He explained being angered by the last sentence.

"Oh. He's just a... Friend."

"Ah, I see." He said. Phew. "Now you children go out with your so-called _friends_ and spend the weekend together with them then go home with intertwined hands?" Gosh, my dad is surely making a fuss about the holding hands thing.

"I'm telling you. It's the truth!" I can deny it all day. I've done this before with Gu Jun Pa and I was successful.

"Hmm, we shall see if you're lying. Butler Choi?" My father called out my trusted butler. He was so mistaken if he thinks Butler Choi would spill. What I wasn't expecting was a maid that went out with him. Who was she?

The two new people bowed before my father and me. Soon after, dad said, "Miss Chun Hei, what do you have to say about this liaison?"

"Well," she's so dead if she tells on me. I hope this Chun Hei freaking notices my glares at her but she refuses to look away from dad. "That boy has been over here a couple of times now." Oh no, her life is so over. I'll have to fire her somehow. Why did I even expect that this girl will obey me over my father? I mean, my father pays her while I just give her orders.

"Chu Ga Eul, what do you have to say for yourself?" I looked up to see my dad looking at me with serious eyes.

"Nothing." I refuse to admit anything. He can't do anything about that. It's not like he can go into my head and sneak a glance at all the memories I'd had with him. The party, the date, the other party, and of course the kiss.

"Fine then. You are grounded." Oh, except for that.

"What?! Grounded? You can't do that! I'm a teenager; you can't contain me in this house."

"Watch me." He said, his voice sounding final. "Now go to your room. Oh and before I forget," dad put his hand forward signalling to the phone I have in hand. I clutched it tight but surrendered it to my dad. After doing so, I did the bratty thing to do. I dragged myself all the way to my room. At least I have the internet and my freaking telephone.

I rushed to the telephone in my room. I have to call anybody. Oh great. Dad just disconnected the phone. I'm so sure he can't disconnect the internet since he'll use it. I mean, he still has his work right? And how long will he stay here? As I said, he can't ground me forever.

Quickly but quietly, I switched my computer on and connected to chat. Fortunately for me, he's online. I doubled checked my door if it was locked. I so don't want to talk to my dad now.

_Hey Ga Eul. Are you all right?_ He IM'd me first.

_Uh, yeah._

_You sound pretty unsure. Is everything okay?_

_Not exactly. _There was no point in hiding it. He has to find out, right?

_Why?_

_Well, I'm grounded. :|_

_Aw, that sucks._

That's all he has to say? 'That sucks?' Can't he like think of something?

_Uh-huh. At least we have school right?_

~.~

**The next day.**

**Third person's POV.**

Ga Eul woke up a little disoriented. She didn't quite remember the events of the previous night since she's cried it all out. Her thoughts went back to her once she heard her father's voice at the door.

"Ga Eul. Hurry up or you'll be late for school." A quick glance at her alarm clock shows that she woke up thirty minutes late. _Oh shoot._ "I'll drive you to school today." Ga Eul's eyes widened as she heard her father say those words. _Double shoot. This is going to be harsh._

Fully awake, she took a bath and tried to relax herself. She remembered doing the same thing back at the cruise ship with Yi Jung. _Oh gosh, how about Yi Jung? He'll fetch me up today._ Soon, the panicked girl ended her relaxation and scampered to her computer._ Thank God he's online. I don't want him showing up and facing my dad for another awkward encounter._

"Yi Jung-sunbae. Don't fetch me. Dad's going to bring me to school." She quickly sent it with her fingers crossed that he'll be able to read it.

"_Aw. Okay. See you at school, Ga Eul-yang my love."_

~.~

_Dad wasn't kidding. He really did bring me to school._ Ga Eul thought unbelievingly. Mr. Chu really did drive her to Shinhwa High.

"I'll be back later." He said trying to break the silence between the two of them.

"Huh?"

"Just making sure that you don't run off. I want you _safe_."

"K." She said. Ga Eul was still mad at her father for being so strict. _When will he accept the fact that I'm old enough to have a relationship?_

The black car parked in front of the school grounds and grabbed the attention of the students outside. They were all thinking that a new student once again entered their beloved school.

All of them were shocked to see Ga Eul with her dad. Some girls laughed at the dorkiness of the way her dad treats her. A lot came to the right conclusion that this newly created popular girl was grounded. Now, another label was bestowed upon her and that was Daddy's Girl.

~.~

"Yah Yi Jung. You've been down all day. What's wrong with you?" Gu Jun Pyo, despite his childish ways, showed concern for his friend.

"It's nothing."

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you were so happy with finally being able to reconcile with Ga Eul?"

"Yeah. It was."

Woo Bin recognized the agony in his best friend's voice and so asked. "What happened?"

"She's grounded."

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo stifled a laugh. They can't believe how small his problem is. "Darn it, Yi Jung, you are so tamed!"

"Yah, what's wrong with being grounded? You can still see her if she's out of the house right?"

"I actually have no idea." Yi Jung isn't used to girls who are treated as children and doesn't have any experience in handling grounded girls. He's into wild and free women but Ga Eul isn't one of these women. That's why she's so important to him.

"Well, why don't you ask her? Maybe you could sneak into her house like what Romeo did in Romeo and Juliet." Ji Hoo suggested.

"Are you kidding me? I am not going to climb the house of Ga Eul! Do you actually want me to die?"

"Just trying to help."

Yi Jung was tense from thinking all possible ways of being with Ga Eul. Their time together in school is too limited for him.

"How about you take her with you later after school? Then you can bring her back." Jun Pyo proposed a not-so intelligent idea.

"Wow Jun Pyo. How could he take her back to her house? He's practically banned from that place." Ji Hoo debated.

The two of them continued debating again while Yi Jung put his attention to the screen before him.

_I'm sorry Ga Eul._ He PM'ed her.

_Why are you apologizing? _It really was convenient that they can use laptops in school. By this, they get to communicate without any snoopy father.

_Well, because of me you're now grounded. Isn't that quite obvious?_

_It's okay for me to be grounded, sunbae. I'm used to this already. At least I got to enjoy the weekend with you. That's all that matters for me._

_I promise to find a way to make it all fine. I'll do anything for your father to accept me as your – _He quickly erased the line 'as your' for they don't actually have anything between them. They weren't boyfriend-girlfriend any way.

_Thanks. I'll try to talk to my dad, too._

Ga Eul and Yi Jung both used their break times together as much as possible. Once the bell rang for lunch time, Ga Eul found Yi Jung leaning against the wall outside of her classroom waiting for her.

"Yah, sunbae, what are you doing here?" She asked worried of her classmates who were looking at them with judging and envious eyes.

"What's wrong? I'm just waiting for you."

"Why?" She asked with suspicious eyes.

"We'll have lunch together." He said with lighted eyes. The girls looking at them awed at Yi Jung's expression. He was like a child with his adorable eyes and dimpled smile.

"Uh, okay?"

Yi Jung intertwined his fingers with hers and led her to the F4 lounge in the building.

"Do you have lounges in every building here in Seoul?" Ga Eul asked inquisitively.

"Uhm. In fact, almost all." He admitted. _They're just like us._ Ga Eul thought.

The two of them entered the room to find the F3 with Jan Di seated in the chairs in front of a dining table. They all looked so casual despite the table setting. The scene looks like it was taken from a magazine.

"Yo!" Naturally Woo Bin spoke first. "Good thing you can still touch her."

"Very funny." Yi Jung said sarcastically.

"Come on, sit down and let's eat. I'm starving!" Jan Di proclaimed to the whole group. They all ate the meals that were cooked for them by Gu Jun Pyo's chefs. Truly, he was one rich man for being able to hire these guys just to cook for them in school. All of them were having a good time when suddenly, Woo Bin reminded everyone about Ga Eul's punishment for being with Yi Jung.

"Yah, how can we have fun now?" Woo Bin asked her with a playful frown on his face.

"This'll all end sooner or later. Dad's going to have to go back to America."

"Let's hope that but for now I have an idea."

Everyone in the table looked at Jun Pyo with suddenly curious eyes. What could this single-minded man think of?

"We'll go to New Caledonia." He bragged with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Next chap would be taken from the scene where they go to New Caledonia but a few changes will be made. Tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! ;) So here it is. :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the publicly known characters. Only in the dreams I encounter at night. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

"We'll go to New Caledonia." Jun Pyo actually contributed a good idea, for the first time. Well, that's kind of an exaggeration. This is one of his very insufficient suggestions.

All of them, the F4, weighed the possibilities. They were suddenly into there own conversation of Mission Possible. Jan Di and Ga Eul, on the other hand, were left to talk to each other.

"New Caledonia?" Both of them said as they looked at each other. They had wide and curious eyes staring at each other.

"If my geography serves me right, isn't that in the South Pacific, east of Australia?" Ga Eul thought quite loudly making Jan Di hear. She hadn't intended anyone to hear but then again Jan Di was a very observant girl.

"Australia?!" Jan Di exclaimed but was dismissed as the F4 joined their conversation.

"Okay, Ga Eul, we have a plan." Woo Bin said with a grin.

_This is going to be complicated._

~.~

Ga Eul didn't really like the idea of sneaking behind her father's back. Though she has done this a lot of times before, she has learned her lesson already. She started creeping out of the house at night when Jun Pa and she were together. In the end, she was the unfortunate one that got caught and was banned from any physical contact with other people for who knows how long. All happened two years ago making her immature, as her father described.

It was a Saturday morning. Ga Eul and Mr. Chu were still in each others' beds. The latter was talking in her sleep while the former's snoring like a chainsaw. Both weren't aware of the fact that there was a secret mission to be done in exactly five minutes. The F4 refused to tell Ga Eul there operation. They kept saying that she was too innocent and naive which will cause her to accidentally tell her father. They underestimate Ga Eul some times. Inside that unsophisticated and frank lady was a complex and polished one. She isn't the type that was easily intimidated.

The father and daughter were woken up by a doorbell that kept ringing. Five minutes was up and the mission was to be done. Ga Eul was too stubborn to wake up since she spent the night tossing and turning because of her nervousness and interest of what is to come. Li Ma got irritated and so went down to answer whoever was bothersome. He was surprised to see an excited lady in front of him named Park Soo Jin.

"Ga Eul-sshi!"

"Hmm?" Ga Eul half-opened her closed eyes to see who was carefully shaking her careful not to annoy her.

"Come on! We gotta get going." The girl kept telling her.

"Five more minutesssss..."

"Hurry! Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di and the other F4 pleaded that I ask permission in replacement of Geum Jan Di. She'll give me a roundhouse kick if I go out of this house empty-handed." She explained.

Ga Eul sat up straight with widened eyes now. _Huh? Who is this? _"Soo Jin?" She was a classmate of hers. They weren't really close.

"Uh, yeah. Good morning, Ga Eul-sshi." She bowed. "Guess you don't even know me. Well, Jun Pyo-ah ordered me to come here. I was the first person they saw that they recognized and so let me go here."

The F4, together with Jan Di, asked Soo Jin to ask permission from Ga Eul's dad to go out. They didn't want to risk Jan Di being remembered as a bad influence and liar since they'll be sneaking Ga Eul out of the house. It may be cruel to Soo Jin but it's the F4 we're talking about here.

"Oh. Why didn't they come themselves?"

"Jan Di-ah may come here after this so-called mission, as Woo Bi-ah described, and may be banned by your father because of what is to unfold. That's what they told me." She tried saying still with the respect. She didn't want her reputation in the school to worsen seeing as her boyfriend in Shinhwa has received a red card before. She's simply paying the debt. "Please come now. They may get to explain it better."

_I kind of like this girl. She's nice._ Ga Eul thought to herself but went back to reality seeing as this was the Mission Possible they were talking about. _I'm pretty sure this is all Gu Jun Pyo's lame idea._ "Okay. How about my things?"

"You can't bring a suitcase, Ga Eul-ah. I only told your dad that we'll be going for a jog."

"Why'd you tell him that for?!" Ga Eul asked keeping her voice low but seemingly scary to Soo Jin's ears. She maybe an acquaintance but she may have given a better excuse. "You could've told him that I'll sleep over or something."

"Your dad really _is _scary."

_FLASHBACK._

"_Good morning, Mr. Chu. I'm Park Soo Jin, Ga Eul's friend from Shinhwa." Soo Jin said and bowed politely after introducing herself. All of this was practiced to her by Woo Bin and no one else._

"_Hello. Why have you come here?" He asked with all formality._

"_I just wanted to ask if Ga Eul can..." She was speechless. The look that the man in front of her was giving was simply qui fait peur. "Jog?" 'What the hell? JOG? Darn it Soo Jin. Why couldn't you give a better excuse? You're dead if the F4 know about this screw-up.'_

"_Go jogging? I don't think you need any." He was referring to their fitness. They weren't actually overweight. "And besides, Ga Eul is grounded."_

"_Grounded, sir?" A nod was given to approve the statement. "I see. But can Ga Eul come for just a short while? She has promised to take me jogging in this awesome place before."_

_Mr. Chu's heart was softened when he saw Soo Jin's expression. She really had a gift of persuading someone to do her will. _

"_Okay. She can go but make sure to bring her back as soon as possible."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

That 'as soon as possible' actually meant almost two days from now. Ga Eul was to go on a little vacation.

"I know, right?" Ga Eul replied. "Okay. Just wait as I fix my valuables." She packed in her Louis Vitton bag her essentials like cellphone, camera, chargers, laptop, underwear, and toothbrush. Her bag looked right for the occasion. It surely looked like they were really going jogging. Ga Eul changed into a fitted dri-fit shirt, jogging pants, and rubber shoes. Though only going "jogging", she still looked classy. "Do I look okay?"

"Uhm. Yes you do, Ga Eul-sshi."

"Let's get going." Ga Eul tried to hide her excited look as she went out to sneak out of her house for the umpteenth time.

~.~

"Bye, dad." Ga Eul waved at her father with Soo Jin following her careful not to look into his eyes. She has already said too many lies.

"So, Ga Eul-sshi, where will we jog?" She asked quite loudly making sure that Mr. Chu was able to hear this.

"I know the perfect spot. Just follow me." Ga Eul answered joining her in her little facade.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ga Eul started to relax. "Thanks for doing all that, Soo Jin."

"Oh it's no problem." She smiled. "I had a debt to pay any way. And that was really fun."

"A debt?"

"Yeah. Something that I wanted to repay though not my own," said Soo Jin.

"Oh." It was quite obvious that she didn't want to talk about it so Ga Eul decided to change the topic. "Where are we to meet those troublesome boys?"

As if on queue, four race cars of different colors stopped in front of the two. Black, white, yellow, and orange were the colors. One by one, the drivers stepped out of their vehicles and went to the two shocked girls.

"You can now go." Jun Pyo coldly said to the girl beside Ga Eul. "You and _that guy_ don't have to worry anymore."

"Oh thank you very much!" She said joyfully while looking at the five people before her. With one last look at Ga Eul, who winked at her, she withdrew from the scene to tell the awesome news to her beloved.

"So, you really want me to come, huh?" Ga Eul teased the four.

"Of course we do!" Woo Bin replied first putting his arm around Ga Eul. This gesture earned killing looks from Yi Jung.

"What time is the flight?"

"Don't you know me at all, Ga Eul?" Gu Jun Pyo proclaimed quite loudly looking kind of disappointed. "I have my own personal plane so we can go whenever we want to."

"Yah. Stop bragging now." Jan Di shouted to him from the car. She hurriedly went to where Jun Pyo was and pulled him back to the car with his ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

The rest just laughed at them and their laughter was interrupted by Yi Jung's words. "Wouldn't you want to change first? I'd like to take you shopping and see the right gifts I am to give you whenever needed." He told Ga Eul with a pretty smile.

"Okay, sure but I'll pay, araso?"

_No way am I going to make a lady pay. You are my future girlfriend any way._ He thought with an even bigger smile on his face.

~.~

An hour later, Ga Eul's and Yi Jung's hands were carrying their suitcases. Ga Eul had a new suitcase bought to her by Yi Jung. Though she tried to object and pay for herself, Yi Jung didn't allow her and so paid for the purchases immediately after choosing. "_It's the gentlemanly thing to do. And besides, who ever heard of a guy pursuing a girl and making her pay?"_ This was what Yi Jung kept repeating to Ga Eul whenever she complained of her being independent, blah, blah, blah. The two quarrelling "lovebirds" met the rest of the group in Shinhwa International Airport where they were to board Gu Jun Pyo's private plane on the way to New Caledonia.

"Yo, Ga Eul!" Woo Bin always was the first to greet Ga Eul whenever she came. Yi Jung would be frustrated at him sometimes for stealing the spotlight. Both of these playboys really liked the attention. "Let me help you there." Woo Bin told her as he carried Ga Eul's heavy suitcase and handed it to the guy waiting for them.

"Thanks." She managed to say.

"Shall we go?" Jun Pyo exclaimed catching the attention of the people. It was an invitation for all of them to have a vacation that would be remembered by all.

All of them boarded the plane one by one. Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand as she went up the stairs and sat down beside the window of the plane. Yi Jung sat beside her and buckled both of their seatbelts.

_He's staring at me_. Ga Eul thought and slowly she sneaked a peak at her right to see if her presumption was right. Of course, he is staring. Ga Eul got lost in his eyes since he was staring at her with so much passion and affection. She was seeing right through his soul. Well, that was her idea anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please settle down in your seats for we are about to take off to New Caledonia. Have a pleasant flight."

_Of course this'll be pleasant. I can do whatever with Ga Eul for hours._ So Yi Jung thought dirtily while looking at Ga Eul's face as she looked out the window and was thinking of almost the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Ehem! Sorry for the boring chapter. :( I couldn't think much since it's our exam week and it's killing me! :| If you have any ideas, please suggest? Review! :D Thank you by the way to those who review! Lovelots. :)**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is chapter Twenty one. :D Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm having some sort of a headache so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own BBF.**

**Chapter 21**

A few minutes after they've took off to New Caledonia, Ga Eul's stomach was already growling for food. She hasn't eaten anything since she was kidnapped early in the morning. _Oh shoot. What would daddy do once he finds out I'm not where I'm supposed to be? I'm gonna be so grounded._ She frowned to herself as she looked out the window so Yi Jung won't see her miserable face. Too bad for her, he was looking at her when her smile turned upside down.

"What's wrong, Ga Eul-yang?" He asked with a concerned face. _Is she not happy to be with me now? Would she rather be with Jan Di?_ His thoughts were certainly bothering him.

"Uhmmm" She mumbled. "I'm just hungry. That's all!" Ga Eul tried to think of the best excuse. She wasn't lying to him any ways. Hunger was making her feel weak.

A soft chuckle escaped Yi Jung's lips. "Ah." He snapped his fingers, signalling the stewardess that was anxiously waiting for any excuse to go to either him or Woo Bin. There are a lot of pursuers for the two but what they didn't know was that this self-proclaimed Casanova was changing his ways.

"Yes?" The coquettish lady asked flirtatiously winking her eyes. Ga Eul didn't miss any of these actions and before she knew it, she was glaring furiously at her. The stewardess was too engrossed with Yi Jung that she didn't even bother to look at the woman beside him.

"Well, my _girlfriend_ would want to eat something." Stress on the word 'girlfriend.' "Would you care to give her the menu available in this flight today?"

As soon as the stewardess heard his pseudonym for Ga Eul, her face showed disappointment and curiosity. _Why would he go for such a simple girl like her?_ "I'll be right back, sir."

Ga Eul immediately smacked Yi Jung's arm once the girl had left them. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh you know exactly what that was for."

"No, I don't. What is it?" He was smiling. Yi Jung's wasn't stupid; he totally knew why she did such.

"Aish. Why'd you call me your girlfriend?"

"Why? Aren't you?" He was enjoying teasing Ga Eul. Her face reddens and she stutters as she talks. He found it adorable.

"I am so not!" This shout earned a lot of looks from the other members of the group who were bothered by there bickering. They seemed like Jun Pyo and Jan Di already.

So Yi Jung just laughed at her reflection. He touched her cheek softly and explained. "Well, you should've seen you look at that girl. You were looking daggers at her and you seemed scary. I don't blame you for getting all jealous and all."

She smacked him again but now only playfully. "You and your pride. Pft." She looked amusing to his eyes. He didn't actually look at a girl this much and adore her features unless they were doing night activities together. But even that time, he didn't see women more that just an object of pleasure that is to be use once. Ga Eul was to be with him forever and he didn't want to ruin any of that.

He just laughed at her reaction and continued treating her as his one and only throughout the rest of the act. To her, it was just a playful tease but to him, it was real.

~.~

As the F4 and the two girls arrived, they were instantly toured the island.

"What?! You own this island?" Jan Di was amazed at how much this guy really had. She didn't deserve him because they were totally out of the economic range.

"Uhm, yeah!" Gu Jun Pyo exclaimed. All the f4, except Ji Hoo, really had gigantic egos. "So, beside the F4, it's your first time here so shall we move on to our next destination?"

They walked a little more and arrived at a place where some houses were floating ashore. Jan Di and Ga Eul were gazing out at the wide spread of water beyond the whole island. _Wow. This place is so awesome._ Ga Eul thought to herself that she didn't notice Jan Di leave her for some tourist souvenirs. "Jan Di-ah, we should go back here some-" She said as she moved her head to Jan Di's previous location. When she noticed that she was talking to no other than air, she blushed 50 shades of red. "Oh." _I guess I'll just have to enjoy this myself._ Ga Eul took herself to other places like the marvellous beaches and sat at one of the recliners.

She needed a good night's sleep, that's for sure. Ever since her dad coming home, she was always stressed and insomnia was kicking in her system. Usually she would sleep late either chatting with some friends or just plain looking at the ceiling. _I guess I'll just close my eyes a little and get a nap._

~.~

Yi Jung on the other hand was worried for the girl. _Where is she? Jan Di said she should be here but she's nowhere in sight. Darn, how could something so big be lost? Maybe she's by the shore. _He has been looking for her because he was ordered to babysit this woman by Gu Jun Pyo. He practically ran to the beach to find out if she was there. Thank heavens she was. _I was about to call 911 for damn's sake._ He saw her sleeping in the white recliner under the shade of a tree.

_Wow._ Yi Jung was amazed at how this petite girl could be so attractive. Ga Eul was wearing a silk see-through dress over her bikini. She refused to take of her robe before the men's eyes. Yi Jung chuckled upon remembering her reaction when Woo Bin told her to 'take it off.' She was quite offended and embarrassed. Okay, back to him and Ga Eul now. She was lying at a position so relaxed that it seemed like there was nothing else in the world. Showing some skin, Yi Jung marvelled at her curves and flawless skin. _Why does she not want me to compliment her? I mean, she truly is that HOT._

He almost forgot his main purpose of coming here. Yi Jung was to take her to some place. "Ga Eul-yang." He said as he shook Ga Eul's sleeping frame.

"Huh?" She said with half-closed eyes. "What are you doing here, Yi Jung-sunbae?"

"Wake up. I'll take you to some place."

"Five minutes, puh-lease?" Ga Eul was one stubborn girl. Yi Jung gave up at all efforts to wake her up and so carried her. Bridal style. "Yah! Put me down."

"No." He said with a final tone. "You don't want to wake up then I'll just bring you there forcefully."

"I'm awake now, Yi Jung-sunbae! Put me down. This is humiliating."

"Why so? I'm just carrying you." Yi Jung said with a smirk. He was enjoying this. The fact that he was carrying her like this made him imagine them married and made him smile more. He also liked that people were looking curiously at them. _I bet they're thinking we're somewhat a couple._ He enjoyed that idea.

"Fine." Little did he know, Ga Eul was also getting a kick from this experience.

~.~

"So, what do you think?" He asked her. Yi Jung put her down and made her face an over-looking view. He just brought her to a cliff top.

"It's fine."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're one cold person."

"Yah! How dare you call me cold?"

"Nothing." Yi Jung always liked teasing her like this. They seem like a real couple whenever they fight.

Ga Eul pulled Yi Jung's hand signalling him to go with her to the upmost part of the cliff. "Yah, it's tiring. Let's just go down."

"No way! It's always better if I'm on top. No pun intended." Yi Jung smiled hugely at her statement. He understood what she meant but he still won't make the risk of going to the highest point. "Fine. I'll just go there myself." She said with a pout and after saying such, she went.

Minutes have passed and Ga Eul was still there. He was about to go down when he heard her scream. "Ga Eul-yang?" A worried Yi Jung ran up the cliff and as he arrived, she was nowhere in sight. He tried calling her name but she didn't come out. "Ga Eul-yang??"

"I told you the view's better from here." Ga Eul said as she playfully went out of her hiding place.

"Yah, you scared me for a while there." He said letting out a sigh.

"I'm just taking revenge for you carrying me a while ago." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"That's not a good retaliation. Don't make me scared like that again." He ordered.

"Oh, so you were scared huh?" She asked him playfully going near his face.

He decided to join her little play. "I just didn't want you to get lost."

"Ah. So you're concerned?" She smiled.

"Why would I not be concerned for you, Ga Eul-yang? You're mine and I always watch over for what I own." He finally said.

His words echoed in her mind. _I'm his? When have I ever agreed on that?_

He had a smile on his face as he saw here face deep in thought. Yi Jung was sure that she was thinking of her last statement. _Yes, Ga Eul-yang. After this trip, you shall be officially mine._

------------------------------------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry for the so long update! I've been so stressed out and caught a cold so ideas stopped rushing to my head. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'm welcome to add them.**

**xoxo,**

**Terence. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

I decided to put up two chapters today to make up for the long update and the "boringness" of the previous chapter. So, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF. :( I wish I do.**

**Chapter 22**

After the cliff encounter, Ga Eul decided to buy something from the local stores for her dad. Once she gets home she plans on lessening her father's anger by giving him a gift that'll pacify it. She accepts that her punishment will come but the least she can do is shorten the torturing time. _What can I get him?_ She thinks to herself.

Ga Eul's eyes are caught by a store named 'Sorry.' Wow, how a coincidence. As she entered the store, a girl bowed to her and said, "Good morning miss. I'll be your attendant today. This store sells objects that will surely be a good way to apologize. If I may help, who will you be apologizing to today? Your boyfriend, bestfriend, classmate, teacher?"

"My dad."

"Ah." She smiles. "Right this way." Ga Eul and the girl went to an aisle that contains stuff that was "fatherly." Ga Eul looked around and found the perfect gift for her father. It was a girl stuffed toy that held a wooden object that said 'Please don't ground me.'

Ga Eul smirked as she saw the object. She's a hundred and ten percent sure that she'll be grounded all right but there was no harm in trying, right? She takes risks. And one of these risks is when she allowed So Yi Jung, infamous Casanova, to enter her heart.

~.~

On her way back to the lounge, Ga Eul sees a little girl selling by the sides.

"Oh, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" She asked her with a concerned face and bent her knees so as to be with the same level as her. The girl shook her head and just offered Ga Eul a pair of bracelets. "Huh? What is this?" The little girl smiled and made a heart in the air with fingers. Despite the lack of communication, Ga Eul understood her hand signals.

"You're to give that bracelet to the person you love and want to spend you life with."

"Ji Hoo-sunbae??" Ga Eul quickly straightened up as she heard him speak. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "Yi Jung asked me to fetch you. He's busy preparing something with Gu Jun Pyo." He explained. 'Love sick boys.' He muttered under his breath.

"Oh." She nodded like she now understood everything. "How did you know? I mean, about these bracelets." She asked showing him the bracelets she has.

"The previous time we went here, I was also offered those. I was curious and so searched it up in the internet. Internet is very useful you know."

"Yes. I know. I have not been living under a rock for my whole life." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Fine. So, shall we? I'm pretty sure a yummy dinner is waiting for us." Like Ga Eul, Ji Hoo is also a big eater.

"Sure. I'm excited to see what Jun Pyo-sunbae and Yi Jung-sunbae have prepared for us."

~.~

They had a wonderful night. A few drinks were drunk and the atmosphere was starting to become cozy. The F4 together with the two girls decided to play 'Have you ever.'

"Yah! How do we play that?" The ever-almighty Gu Jun Pyo asked. This was a game unfamiliar to the F4 and it was their first time to play.

"Well, everyone will make a circle and someone will ask a question starting with 'Have you ever" and if you have done that, you take a shot." Jan Di explained to them. They used to play this, Ga Eul and her with some friends. The only difference is that they drank juice and not vodka.

"This sounds fun. I'm in." Woo Bin proclaimed. Everyone agreed and the game started.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask first." Jan Di said being the hostess of this game. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"That's easy." Obviously, everyone took a drink. They were laughing and refilling their glasses.

"Fine, if you find that easy, I have another question." Ga Eul said with a grin. "Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

"OH!" They all shouted. Nobody was taking a shot and so Ga Eul decided to admit and took a shot. "Ga Eul-yang?!" Yi Jung said with a surprised face.

"What?" She said. "Am I the only one?" With that, people started confessing. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jan Di drank.

"Eww." Yi Jung said. "Would you care to explain, Mr. Mafia Prince?"

"I kissed Ji Hoo! I was super drunk and young that time."

"Eww."

"Gag."

"Okay! Next question now." Woo Bin said still embarrassed. "Have you ever made out with someone in your bed?" He asked with an evil grin. He, Yi Jung, and Ga Eul drank their shots. "Wow Ga Eul. You're one naughty girl." Woo Bin said quite aroused. Yi Jung was also starting to get turned on.

"No, I'm like not." She said.

"Have you ever sneaked a peek at the other sex's locker room?" Only the boys took a drink and everyone just laughed. Surely, it was one night that everyone has enjoyed.

~.~

Ga Eul was definitely drunk. She took too many shots for almost all the questions asked were done by her. She was an adventurous girl and so tried almost anything. Jan Di wasn't in the capacity to bring her to her room for she started getting dizzy and Jun Pyo went with her. Woo Bin wanted to enjoy his time with his women. Ji Hoo wanted to be alone because he started getting sad again. Only Yi Jung can bring her to her room.

He carried her bridal style, again. It reminded him of the time he carried her from the recliner in the beach but this time, she was truly unconscious. He opened the door to her room careful not to wake her up or leave any black dots at her body. He laid her down at the bed and took two steps backward to watch her sleeping. He got induced as he heard her moan slightly in her sleep. _Darn it Ga Eul_.

Yi Jung took a step and leaned forward to inhale her sweet scent. He indulged more of it slowly and bent more to kiss her cheek. He couldn't stop himself for some alcohol was already running in his veins. He kissed her other cheek and whispered in her ear, "Ga Eul-yang." Her eyes shot open and saw Yi Jung leaning on top of her.

"What are you doing, Yi Jung-Sunbae?" She asked in her soft, mellifluous voice that made him more stirred up.

"Nothing. Just," he said as his lips traced her neck up and down, "Enjoying this time with you."

"Ah." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Well, let me enjoy too."

He was pulled down by Ga Eul's arms that caused his lips to crush hers. He was indulged by the sweetness of this girl's lips. He cupped Ga Eul's chin with his left hand and used the right to support his weight over her. A moan escaped from her lips and provoked Yi Jung to do more. They were in the middle of their make out session when the door suddenly shot open.

"Yah! Get off my best friend." Jan Di said with a dangerous tone. Her walk was a little wobbly but she still managed to reach the bed. "Yi Jung-Sunbae, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out. Now."

"Sorry, Yi Jung. Can't hold her in chains." Jun Pyo apologized. Yi Jung knew that if he didn't follow Jan Di's orders, he'll receive a spinning roundhouse kick from this woman. He and Jun Pyo went out of the room and left Jan Di with a sleepy yet surprised Ga Eul.

"What did he do to you, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked searching Ga Eul's body for anything missing. Any piece of jewellery or a button that was unbuttoned.

"Nothing, Jan Di-ah. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry? It's So Yi Jung we're talking about here. He's a sneaky little devil."

"I said don't worry. If you don't mind, I'll sleep now." Ga Eul told her best friend and with that her eyes shut closed and that night she dreamt of the continuation of hers and Yi Jung's little escapade that her annoying best friend has annoyingly interrupted.

~.~

For the rest of the trip, Jan Di did not let Yi Jung ten centimetres near Ga Eul. Though she didn't know Ga Eul and Yi Jung secretly meet up whenever Jun Pyo takes Jan Di with him. Yi Jung on the other hand was often teased by his oh-so best friend, Woo Bin.

On her way home, she was walked alone. She didn't want to risk her dad throwing anything at anyone. As she reached her home, she noticed two things. Her dad was home. One. Two, another car was parked in front of the house. _Why does this car seem familiar to me?_ Ga Eul opened the gate careful not to attract any attention from her father that was sure to be waiting for her.

She took a step and stood in front of the door. She tried practicing a few times of what to blurt out once she sees her father. While practicing, she heard the voice that she recognized right away.

_It's Gu Jun Pa!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? :D I hope you all like it :) Reviews please! I thank ah3418 for giving me a plot. :D It`s not that obvious in this chap but just wait in the next. : Oh and thanks to those who've reviewed. \:D/**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	23. AUTHORS NOOOOTE! :

**OMGGGG! Hey people, sorry for the very long update. I`ve read your reviews and all, so thanks for that. :D I seriously want to update already but I`m having a mental block. :-q If you have any suggestions please tell me. ;;)**

**Thank you all. :) I swear I`ll make up for all the lost time. :D**

**xoxo,**

**Terence. 3  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am very sorry for the very long time of not uploading! :)) Actually, I had this chapter before already but I didn`t know how to continue it. So here is chapter twenty three. Btw, thank you to those who`ve reviewed despite the long update! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don`t own BBF.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Ga Eul's POV**

Why the hell is Jun Pa here? I'll so kill him if he told my dad. Okay, Ga Eul, you can do this. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. I decided to finally turn the knob of the suddenly gigantic door in front of me. My hands are shaking, that's for sure. What if my dad shouts to me like hell? That's going to be embarrassing especially now that Jun Pa is inside the house. I hope dad's got the manners to wait until he goes out. I still can't get over the fact that Jun Pa ratted me out. As I entered the house I immediately saw my dad and ex-boyfriend seated in the sitting room of our house watching what I believe is basketball. Wow, how comfortable they are.

I closed the door and it was like a chain reaction. In a split second, my father looked at me followed by Jun Pa. Dad's eyes were somewhat shocked then relaxed. Wait, what? How could he be so relaxed? Shouldn't he be like throwing the pillow at me by now?

"Oh, Chu Ga Eul. You're home." Dad said. It usually is bad whenever he calls me by my whole name. I braced myself for anything that was to happen. "Jun Pa here gathered the guts to admit to me what happened."

Instantly, I looked at Jun Pa with evil eyes. He did tell on me but when we had eye contact, his eyes were neither victorious nor apologetic. What was happening?

"Dad," I started to say. "I'm sorry for not telling –" Dad raised a hand and stopped me from continuing my apology. Here comes the scolding.

"He had the liberty to tell me that he fetched you two days ago when you suddenly didn't return from your jogging with that girl. He already apologized to me that he didn't ask permission from me. And for that, both of you," He looked at both of us, "are forgiven." Did I hear that right? He forgave me? Without all the crying and shouting and stuff? Wow, Jun Pa must have given a good statement. He's a good liar. "So, how was your trip to Thailand?"

I was good in thinking at my feet. I knew exactly what was happening. Jun Pa lied for me and for that I am eternally grateful, I think. "It was... Good. Sorry I wasn't able to take any pictures. I kind of left my camera here because this guy suddenly kidnapped me."

"It's okay, Ga Eul. I understand why you haven't told me about your relationship with Jun Pa. You were scared that I'll make a huge fuss about it like before. You aren't a young girl anymore. He made me realize those things. Your boyfriend is a wise guy."

Hold up. What? "Huh?"

"Jun Pa said that while you were on your trip, you finally said yes to him. This guy over here told me that he waited for you and I applaud him for being so loyal. Just make sure you don't do stupid things. For being so honest to me, you don't have to say sorry anymore." Such lies. I was his girlfriend? I don't remember anything like that. I haven't even said yes to Yi Jeong how the hell would I be with this guy over here who claims he's my boyfriend?

"Jun Pa." Daddy called out while he was on his way up the stairs.

"Yes sir?"

"You stay for dinner. I want to get to know you more, officially." He said. And with that he was out of sight and left me with Jun Pa to figure things out.

As soon as my dad was out of ear shot, I pinched Jun Pa's ear as I whispered deadly into his ear. "What the hell did you say?"

"Ouch, please let go of me first. I can't think properly with you doing that." I decided to let him go but still looked at him with no escape. "Okay, I know you're mad but I'm going to explain everything. I originally planned on going here to see if you already came home from New Caledonia but when I figured out you were not I decided to go home. Unfortunately, you're dad saw me going down my car. He invited me in and asked what I was doing. I knew he was going to get mad if he knew you went with the two most renowned playboys to an island. So I told him that you came with me to Thailand with friends of yours that I am close with."

I nodded but still held the eyebrow that was raised as I look at him. "Uhuh. What about the part that you told him we were together. As in together-together." Too show a point I connected my two index fingers as I said the last sentence and went back to folding my arms.

"Yeah, about that. I told him that you somewhat agreed to be my girlfriend. Which explains why I'm here right now. To ask permission from your father. You know, parents like those kinds of things. I also told him that the reason we aren't together as I went to your house was because you went to another friend's house and all."

I can't believe it. My father actually thinks Jun Pa and I are together. When it was far from being true since nobody can replace this space in my heart that takes almost 99% of my heart. And that space was all for So Yi Jeong.

~.~

Should I tell him or not? Yi Jeong, with all his handsomeness was now on his way to me now. It was the day after the encounter with Jun Pa. The part where he told my dad that I was his girlfriend when obviously, I was not! School is not a good place to tell him this, I guess. Maybe I`ll just wait until classes are over?

"Good morning, Ga Eul-yang." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Good morning." I faked a smile and tried my very best not to let the nervousness show in my voice.

"So, what did your dad say?" Yi Jeong looked at me with concerned eyes. Oh darn, I don`t want to lie to him. With those eyes, I might just slip.

"Hm, he didn`t throw that much of a fit. I guess it`s because he thinks I`m old enough now." Right, I wasn`t lying to him. I was only saying half-truths.

"Well that`s good to hear." A smile went to his face. "So you think it`s okay for you to introduce me to him, huh?"

All I just did was to smack him in the head. No words were needed. We just laughed at each other and continued teasing one another when someone called me on my phone. I looked at the caller id. Oh, it`s dad. I placed a finger on my lips to tell Yi Jeong to keep quiet while on my phone. Like a little child, he zipped his lips and threw the key away.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ga Eul. I just wanted to inform you that we`ll be having a dinner this coming weekend. It`s to celebrate you and Jun Pa."

Eh? What the hell was this for? I seriously need to tell my dad the truth. But he wouldn`t like it because of Yi Jeong`s reputation. He should change his ways all right.

"So, I called Jun Pa already and he said he was going to pick you up after school today."

"What? Why?"

"Well for both of you to have your bonding time and all. You also need to buy what you will be wearing." Gosh, my dad sounds like my mother. Speaking of mother, I wonder what her reaction would be to this. I`m quite sure that she won`t side. If I want Yi Jeong, she`ll go for Yi Jeong.

"Dad, that`s not necessary anymore. I can shop by myself. Or I can invite a friend. Having a guy accompany me just sucks. So don`t continue your plan anymore, araso?"

"Fine, just make sure you will buy the right dress. I`ll call Jun Pa right now and tell him you`ve cancelled. You know, it`s rude to do that. Don`t you have any ideas to go on with the plan?"

"No dad. Okay. Bye." I quickly pressed the end call. With a sigh, I put my phone back to my pocket.

"What was that for?" Of course. He heard it. Yi Jeong heard my conversation.

"What?"

"You said something like a guy company." Surely, he wouldn`t have missed that. But of course, me being a good liar, I instantly thought of something.

"Well, my dad wanted to come with me. Why the hell would I agree with that? I`d look like a child if that were to happen. So I told him not to come anymore." I usually babble when I lie. This wasn`t half the truth anymore. This was a lie and I was lying to So Yi Jeong, my boyfriend. This was definitely wrong.

~.~

I still needed a dress to wear for the dinner. I surely don`t want to disappoint my dad, you know. So after school, I immediately went to my car to escape from any last minute plans by my dad. He might decide on his own and call Jun Pa to accompany me despite my word that I will shop by myself. I didn`t look around anymore as I rush to the place where I parked my red Porsche. Unfortunately, Yi Jeong was leaning against my car looking like an angel as ever. I replaced my straight face with a smile as I suddenly walked slowly toward him.

"Got somewhere to go?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I was just on my way home." I told him refusing to look in his eyes.

"Ah. But what did I hear from you about buying the right dress? Don`t you want me to come with you?"

"Well, that would be fine but it`s kind of last minute. You might have some places to go."

"Oh come on. You know I`ll cancel all of those things just for you, Ga Eul-yang. You`re my time now. I would be with you wherever."

"Fine." I laughed, a little. "You can come with me shopping. Hope you don`t get bored."

"How would I get bored when I`m with you? Every moment I spend with you just makes me happy."

"I feel the same way." I smiled at him with soft eyes. Would our feelings be enough to face this upcoming problem? I hope it will. All I know is that I love him. And that`s all that matters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was not a quite good ending to the chapter. :D I hope you guys give me ideas and reviews. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chap! :-bd**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N : Hello! OMG. Did you guys miss meeee? Sorry if I have not updated in a VERY LONG TIME. It`s been forever! I just hope those that have alerted themselves with my stories would still read this. :( Lol. I`ve been through so much now, you`ll probably notice it in my story. Haha. Well, off to the chapter. I swear to upload as many chapters as I can, to make up for the lost time. Hope you like this one. :D**

**Disclaimer : I still do not own any of the main characters.**

**Chapter 24**

Green. Orange. Red. Green. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were having a race to the mall. These two lovebirds wanted to brag who was faster and decided on it. As they made a right turn to the main street of Rage, it was quite a close call. In the end, Chu Ga Eul was better that So Yi Jeong. Both of them had their cars parked by valets, and quickly joined each other.

Ga Eul laughed as she went close to Yi Jeong. "I totally beat you!"

"No way, babe. I just let you lose. I won`t be a gentleman if I crush you in that race." Yi Jeong smirked.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You just don`t want to admit that I am soooo good."

"I know you are." He said as he rapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her head.

~.~

"So, what is our agenda for today, Ms. Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked slightly bowing like a servant. He didn`t quit bowing `till he got the response from Ga Eul.

She gently hit him on the shoulder. "Dude, quit that. You`ll embarrass me." She smiled as he stood upright.

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow and said, "I don`t think nobody will ever get embarrassed when with me."

"You and your stupid pride." She smacked him again, but this time in the head.

He laughed at her adorable face and intertwined his fingers with hers. "But really, what shall I be buying for you today?"

"Hm, first, you don`t pay. I pay. Okay?" She looked up at him to see objection in his face and kept quiet until he spoke.

"I`ll try not to." He said quietly. _I really don`t understand why Ga Eul doesn`t want me buying stuff for her._

She smiled. "Good. And to answer your question, I need an evening dress. Not really a gown but something elegant to wear for a formal dinner." As she looked at Yi Jeong, she noticed him **trying** to think of the perfect dress but it really isn`t a man`s job. "Don`t worry, sunbae, we`ll find one."

Yi Jeong looked up at her and smiled his infamous smile that keeps her fingers intertwined with his rather than going with another guy, maybe Jun Pa for example?

~.~

As the two were looking for a dress, Ga Eul`s phone vibrated in her purse. She looked at the caller id to see who it was.

_Gu Jun Pa._

After seeing the caller, she declined the call and kept her phone in her bag. _I definitely do not want to be disturbed with my time here with Yi Jeong. Especially not that liar Jun Pa._

The "stylist" in the shop came back with two dress options for Ga Eul. One dress was a short black dress than was until her mid-thigh. It had sequins in the dress but it was at a minimum. The dress was a sleeveless dress that looks kind of body-fitting if worn. While the other was a midnight blue cocktail dress that puffed at the skirt part. It was a tube dress and shined. Ga Eul got the dresses from the girl sneaking glances at Yi Jeong and thanked her. The girl went to her original place and talked to her co-workers about who knows what.

Ga Eul was in front of the mirror placing the two dresses in front of her alternately, deciding on which to buy.

"Why don`t you just try `em on, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked her smiling.

"It`s not like the dress is special or anything. I just want a dress bought." She replied. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and went to her. "Yah, sunbae, what are you doing!" She said as Yi Jeong pushed her into the dressing room.

He smiled his Casanova smile and said, "Just try it on, Ga Eul-yang. I`m sure it looks good on you."

Ga Eul blushed at what he said. "Then why are you still holding on to my shoulders?" She eyed Yi Jeong`s hands. "Shoo."

"Aww. I thought. Uhm. Nevermind." He laughed and went out of the dressing room.

Ga Eul was now alone and slowly undressed to fit the first dress. While having her time alone, she had some time to think about stuff. _Time flied so fast, last time I checked, it was just the start of the week. Now, the dinner`s tomorrow and I still haven`t told Yi Jeong._ Thinking of Yi Jeong always makes her blush like a little kid. _How could I tell him? Oh, I`m sure he`ll be furious._ Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Ga Eul-yang? Can you come out so I can see your dress?" She heard Yi Jeong state. Ga Eul fixed her hair a bit and unlocked the door.

"Sooo, what do you think?" She asked and looked at the dress herself. She wore the black one first. _It`s kinda short._ She thought to herself.

Yi Jeong eyed the piece carefully. "You look charming."

Ga Eul bit her lower lip and said her thanks. She turned around and tried on the next dress. _Now I like this dress._ Like what she did a while ago, she unlocked the door and surprised Yi Jeong with her innocent smile.

"Wow, Ga Eul-yang. That`s better. It looks very good on you." He said and cupped her face with his right hand. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Ga Eul just smiled and replied, "I love you too, Yi Jeong-sunbae." Their lips touched and that moment, Ga Eul forgot her troubles about Gu Jun Pa and just focused on her great love for Yi Jeong that she didn`t want to let go off.

~.~

Finally, Saturday arrived. The morning before, Ga Eul was asked by her father to pack her overnight luggage together with her dress for the dinner. Her father just said, "I`m sure you`ll love where we`re going. You told me you missed the place."

Ga Eul still didn`t have a clue where they were going while she and her dad were in the car driving to somewhere. _Where the hell is this dinner?_ She tried asking her dad where they were off to but he just smiled. Ga Eul told Yi Jeong her dad kidnapped her for the weekend so she`ll be unavailable for two days. She got the idea when Chu Li Ma made her pack so much.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ga Eul`s POV._

"_So," I started as he was paying for the dress I picked, again. How many times did I say I want to pay for my own dress? I got the credit card. He`s not richer than me. I think._

"_Hm?" He looked up from what he was signing and looked at me._

"_I`ll be gone tomorrow." I told him. Yi Jeong`s eyes suddenly grew bigger._

"_You`ll be gone? What. Where. Why."_

_I laughed at his expression. I may have stated it wrongly making him think it`s a forever thing. "Ha-ha. Don`t be sad." I patted him in his head. "I`ll just go somewhere with daddy."_

"_Oh, I see." He nodded. "I`ll miss you."_

_He`s being melodramatic here. I stuck out my tongue at him and laughed._

"_What did I say?" Yi Jeong asked raising his two hands up defensively._

"_Nothing." I wrapped my arms around his waist and treasure the times I spend with him. These may not happen again after I tell him about the "daddy and Jun Pa" case._

_End of Flashback._

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong decided to text each other during the two days. Since they won`t be together, they`ll have to settle for that. Ever since they`ve been "together", they actually didn`t spend a day without at least seeing each other in person. They miss each other too fast. It might seem they`re too obsessed with each other, but that`s how both of them love.

They love with all their hearts.

As expected, Ga Eul`s phone vibrated signalling there was a message for her. She looked at her phone and smiled at the message.

_Annyeong Haseyo Ga Eul-yang. I hope you have fun today. :) I just want to tell you I miss you. Ha-ha. Don`t get to conceited over there. Lol. _

_Oh and by the way. Saranghae, Ga Eul._

She quickly replied at the message and smiled again. Her dad noticed the grin painted on Ga Eul`s face and just had to ask. "What are you smiling for?" He asked inquisitively.

"Dad, it`s not a crime to smile, you know." She just said. "And it`s good to smile. Lessens wrinkles." _Hint, hint._

"I smile too, you know." Li Ma said and forced a smile. Ga Eul just laughed at her dad`s face. "What? That bad, huh?"

"Kind of, yeah. Hahaha. Smiling comes naturally, so don`t worry." She said and patted her dad`s shoulder looking sad for him.

~.~

The trip took about 45 minutes until they reached their destination. "Ga Eul, stop texting. We`re here."

Ga Eul was too focused on her phone, she didn`t notice the area around her while they were on their way here. It was a way she knew quite well.

"Why the hell are we at the airport, dad?" She said as her brain took in the images of the Shinwa International Airport.

"Isn`t it quite obvious?"

"You`re taking me to America?"

"Darling, no. But we`ll go abroad and spend our weekend there." Mr. Chu smiled.

"Abroad?" Ga Eul was used to going abroad for weekends before. She would always come back before school starts and brag about her fancy weekend at some awesome place. Though this time, she wouldn`t want to brag about anything. She`d rather stay at home talking in the phone with So Yi Jeong.

"Yes." He smiled and they were on their way to the plane they were about to ride.

_Now this will be one hell of a weekend._ Ga Eul thought to herself.

-END-

**A/N : So? How`d you like my storyyyy? Hope you guys did. I take a day to write nowadays, rather than before where I used to right for like 2 hours or smthn. Rofl. Well, review. :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Rance / Terence.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, dearest readers. :) I`m back again. After a very, very long time. I hope I`ll gain your attention again. =)))) I`m so sorry I haven`t updated in a century or something. I`ve been so busy. :( Really, I`m sorry. Wish you guys enjoy with my chapters. I`m almost going to finish this. :D I`ve got another fanfic, Waking Up In Vegas. Okay, shameless plug. Sorry. So, here comes the chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own BBF or any of it`s copyrights.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boarding of flight DLT 258 to Paris, France is now boarding. Boarding for business class will come first."

Ga Eul was still in awe when she saw her boarding pass and knew where they were going.

_Flashback. Ga Eul`s POV._

_Daddy and I always ride business class. That`s a given fact. So I won`t have to stay in this couch waiting too long for the boarding passes. Oh look. Yi Jeong just texted._

'_Lol, seriously? Where`ll you go? Have a safe trip. :) Tell me once you know what your destination is, kay?'_

_I replied with a, 'Sure. I will. Love you. :*'_

_As I expected, dad`s on his way to me now holding our boarding passes and passports. _

"_Here you go, dear." Dad said with a smile on his face. I just looked at him suspiciously. What is with that grin of his? I looked at my boarding pass and realized why he was smiling so big._

"_Paris?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Come on, Ga Eul." Li Ma said to her.

"Dad, no hurry. It`s not like they`re going to close the doors for first class riders." Ga Eul answered. "You go ahead, I`ll just go to the Ladies` room."

"Sure. Here`s your boarding pass and passport."

"Okay, I got it." With that, her dad went in and she waited for him to be totally inside until she took her phone out of her bag and dialed Yi Jeong`s number. After five seconds, he answered.

"Hello, hello? Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong answered in his sweet telephone voice.

"Yi Jeong. Ha-ha. I know where were going already."

"Where?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well, it`s not anywhere in Japan... Or Asia."

"Huh?" There was shock in his voice. "Where are you going?"

"This may come as a surprise, but uh. I`m going to Paris."

"Seriously?" Yi Jeong said. "You`ve got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I`m actually very serious. Actually, I`m boarding already. So I`ve got to go now."

"Aw men." There was sadness in his voice. "Have a good flight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Ga Eul turned her phone off and headed for the first trip to Paris she didn`t want to go to.

~.~

There was a man waiting for Ga Eul and her father at the receiving area of the airport. He looked like very business like man with his suit and sign. Li Ma went to the man and greeted him.

"Bonjour Sir and Mademoiselle. I`m John and I`ll be your driver to Madam Iris` mansion." The man said with a much defined French accent.

"Nice to meet you, John. I`m Li Ma and this is my daughter Ga Eul."

While the two men were talking, Ga Eul took a look at her phone. _Shit. No signal. _Good thing for her, her phone had GPS so she could go online all she wants. She logged in and saw Yi Jeong online. First thing she did was to IM him.

"_Hey Yi Jeong-sunbae. I`m in Paris already. What time is it there? =))_" While sending the IM, they were walking to fetch their luggage.

"Miss Ga Eul, what does your luggage look like so I can take it for you?" John asked her politely.

"Hm? My luggage is the red one. You won`t miss it." Ga Eul said still looking at her phone for any replies. "Actually, there it is right there." She pointed out and went back to looking at her phone.

"_Oh hey, how was your flight? It`s already 10 pm here. Decided to stay home rather than going to the party Woo Bin told me about. Lol." Wow._ Ga Eul was impressed. Yi Jeong? Saying no to a party? That was a first.

"_The flight was alright. Food was good. Lol. Here I go again with food... =)) Why`d you say no to Woo Bin?"_

As Ga Eul looked up, the door to the limo was open for her. She took a look around the outside of the airport and took a deep breath. _Wow, Paris. I missed you._ Ga Eul had forgotten about Yi Jeong that moment and thought all about her plans for Paris.

~.~

"Ga Eul dear!" Iris shouted going down the steps of her enormous mansion. _Wow, my mom doesn`t look old at all._ Ga Eul thought to herself. Iris was a 35-year old college teacher but still looked like someone in her late 20`s. She gave birth to her one and only daughter when she was just 20 years old while she was in modelling. It didn`t stop her from doing her job cause her body didn`t get too much affected. Though Ga Eul doesn`t look too French, she still had some of her mom`s features. She got her mom`s nose and mouth. All the rest was from her handsome father. Ga Eul didn`t get much of her mother`s height so when they hugged, Ga Eul looked all too short.

"Bonjour." Ga Eul greeted her mom trying her best to place an accent.

"Comment allez-vous?" Her mom asked her in French. It meant 'how are you?'

"Tres bien." She said. "I missed you, mother!" Ga Eul said once again hugging her mom standing at 5'9.

"You`ve grown up, darling. How`s Korea?"

"Korea`s still Korea. Oh have I mentioned I always hang out with Lovely and Caryl?" Her parents know about those friends of hers. She just didn`t talk about Yi Jeong yet. "And the school! It`s a great school."

"That`s good to hear, darling. Now, we should go shopping." Iris said eyeing her daughter from toes to the head. "Let`s give you a French touch now."

~.~

"Hey mother, may I just ask, when`s my flight home?" Ga Eul asked her mother looking for clothes for her in a high-end shop called _Beauté._

"It`s the first time I`ve seen you so eager to come home from Paris, Ga Eul." Iris said looking surprised. "Don`t you wanna enjoy the French boys and shopping?"

Ga Eul giggled at her mom`s suggestion of enjoying French boys. Her mom wasn`t the strict one when it comes to boys. So she was more comfortable in talking about her certain issue with her than her father. But it isn`t the right time yet. "Of course I wanna enjoy the shopping, ma. Not just sure with the French boys."

"Oh! That`s right. You`ve got Jun Pa. That sweet boy." Iris said day-dreaming.

_Jun Pa?_ Ga Eul thought. _Well of course my mother would know about that. She`s quite updated because of my father._ "Hm, yeah. Whatever."

Iris Vaida noticed something fishy going on but didn`t ask about it. She just raised her eyebrow and pretended not to think about it too much.

"But seriously, mother, when am I going home?" Ga Eul asked again, more serious now.

"Uh, I was hoping you`ll stay with me for a week or so." Iris said flashing her puppy dog eyes at her daughter.

_A week?_ Ga Eul was shouting in her head. "But how about my classes?" _What about Yi Jeongg?_

"Darling, you`re a smart girl. I`m sure you can catch up."

Ga Eul was positive she wasn`t gonna have a hard time with her lessons. She just asked that rather than telling her mother the truth. "Well, I probably can. But I still have stuff to fix in school. They need me there and –"

Her sentence was cut short when her mom found the perfect outfit for her. "Oh darling! This just screams your attention! Go on, try it on." She told Ga Eul practically pushing her to the fitting room.

_Oh my. When will I stop all this shit and tell my parents the truth. _Ga Eul told herself and hit her head with her palm. _You should`ve told them from the start. Oh Ga Eul, you are so dead._

~.~

While the mother and daughter were shopping, they came across Ga Eul`s childhood friend, Marie. When Ga Eul stayed in Paris for the summer before her Junior High, she met Marie, and up and coming model in France. She admired Ga Eul`s mother like her mentor. She was the perfect face for a French girl.

"Oh. My. God. Ga Eul!" Marie practically screamed which got people`s attention. "Oops, désolé." She said, apologizing to the people looking.

"Marie?" Ga Eul said trying to make sure it was her old friend. "Oh my, you`re so... Hot!"

"Well, thank you." She said, blushing a little. "You look, uh, Korean? No, just kidding. You`re quite hot yourself."

"Ha-ha. Would you look at me. I look so small beside you!" Ga Eul said hugging her friend.

"Petite girls are still remarkable, honey." Marie said, rolling her eyes. "How`ve you been?"

"I`ve been fine. People have been treating me well. Not taking advantage of my money. I think." Ga Eul joked.

"Oh that`s good to hear!" Marie`s quite an enthusiastic lady. "So, any _boys?_"

_What is it with them and boys..._ Ga Eul thought to herself. "Haha, well. Uh, yeah." She whispered trying to hide it from my mother.

"Awesome!" Marie told her not even trying to hide it.

"Hey, why aren`t you telling me about that, darling?" Iris ansked her daughter. "You shouldn`t be afraid of me. Be afraid of your father."

Ga Eul was somehow relieved to her that from her mother. _At least I can tell her about it somehow._ "Haha, mother. Don`t embarass me."

"No, it`s alright." Marie said. "I guess it`s hard growing up to be an only child." _Of course it is. _Ga Eul thought. _She wouldn`t know since she grew up among brothers and sisters._

"There aren`t any remarkable guys." Ga Eul told her. "But there is this group of famous guys, the F4." She said. With it, she remembered her boyfriend. Yi Jeong. _Hm, boyfriend. I could really get used to that._

"The F4!" Marie shouted once again. _What is it with this girl and talking loud._ "Do you know them?"

"Yeah. Haha, I`m childhood friends with their leader, Jun Pyo."

"Oh, the curly haired guy who`s the heir to the Shinwa empire." _Marie knows a lot about them._

"You know about the F4?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"Of course! They`re just like the four hottest bachelors in Korea! And almost all of them are just so hot. Excluding that Jun Pyo, but hey, he`s really, really, really rich." Marie was starting to fantasize about this all. Well, you won`t consider Jun Pyo a bachelor since his heart is getting controlled by Jan Di. "But the one I adore the most is -."

"So Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul just said his name. Marie looked at her when she said the famous potter-slash-Cassanova. "Just a wild guess. He`s very, popular." _And handsome. If I might add._

"Yes, him." Marie said. "I`ve seen pictures of him and damn is he fine!"

"He really is. But I heard, he`s taken." Ga Eul said, kind of pissed.

Marie just laughed.

"What did I say?" She said putting her hands up.

"Have you looked at me? Like you said, I`m hot." Marie bragged. "And besides, I bet that isn`t such a serious thing. Yi Jeong never settles."

Ga Eul`s getting really pissed now. "You don`t know him."

"But I`ve heard of him. And read about him." _Stalker much?_ "He`s with a different girl every night."

Marie`s talking badly about Ga Eul`s boyfriend here. If only she knew. "He`s changed nowadays. I`ve been noticing progress from him."

"Well, one would never fully change." Iris joined their conversation. "Once a playboy, always a playboy. That`s what I believe, dear. I`ve met a lot of those kinds of men."

"Mother, don`t judge."

"Well, as far as I know, his reputation of being a playboy is overshadowing his success as a potter."

"Hey mother, I know him." Ga Eul was acting protective. "He`s a nice guy."

"Oh let`s not dwell on him too much." Iris said. "I would never want a man like that to be together with you, Ga Eul. Got it?"

_Okay. Now I`m really dead._

-END-

**A/N : So, how`d you like it, guys? :D Please review. It really gets me motivated. :( =)))**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here`s another chapter! :D I`m trying to do as much chapters as I can during no class days. Christmas break`s almost near. So I would have a lot of days without classes, meaning I could do more chaps. :D Hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer : None of BBF`s characters belong to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**Ga Eul`s POV.**

The dinner wasn`t until Sunday so I still had some free time by myself to enjoy France. I need time to clear myself of all this stress. This day has just been a bad day. Period. The worst of it all, my mom hates my boyfriend. Even though she doesn`t actually know him yet, she hates him. Just clearly hates him. What do I do about that? I haven`t talked to Yi Jeong about it. But I bet he`ll freak.

"Hey girl, heyyy!" Marie shouted at I rode her car. Does Paris really make you all hyper and stuff?

"Hi Marie. Thanks for agreeing to hang out with me." I told her. Before we went our seperate ways in the mall this afternoon, I remembered my mother giving me a phone I could use locally. I got her number before she said 'ciao.'

"Oh no problem." She smiled. "It`s been so long. We`ve got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Indeed we do."

"So, your mom tells me you`ve got this boyfriend." The girl driving said with a mischievous smile. "So, what`s he like?"

"What`s who like?" I told her acting all innocent.

"You know. That Gu Jun Pop?"

"Jun Pa?" I corrected her. "Mother told you about Jun Pa?"

Marie nodded. "What kind of guy is he?"

"Well, he`s uhh. Nice." I couldn`t actually explain him well. Even though he`s an ex-boyfriend of mine, it`s kind of awkward talking about him as my so called boyfriend.

"He doesn`t sound nice to me the way you`re explaining him." Oh she caught me. I just looked out the window. "Ga Eul, tell me the truth here now."

I believe I could trust Marie. She didn`t actually have any grudges towars me, did she? So I decided to tell her the truth about Jun Pa, about Yi Jeong and I. And it left her dumbstruck.

"Shut up." She said with wide eyes. "Seriously, Ga Eul? The guy I`ve been badmouthing a while ago? Is your boyfriend?"

"That would explain why I tried to defend him all I could." I smiled.

"I don`t believe it." Of course she wouldn`t. I can just go around telling people in France that I`m together with some rich and popular guy from Japan, and they wouldn`t actually investigate to see if it was true. So I get why she doesn`t believe me. "Call him. Now." She said as we stopped in front of a club.

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed his number. "Alright, alright. If this would make you believe me." It`s not like I`m bragging or anything. I just want to prove to Marie I wasn`t joking. When she knows the truth, maybe, just maybe, she could help me solve thing crisis I`m in now.

Placing the phone in my ear, I heard the ring. It rang for about six times until someone picked up.

"_Hello, hello?"_ I heard Yi Jeong`s sleepy voice over the phone. Oh shoot, I forgot it was like 4 in the morning over there by now.

"Yi Jeong-ah." I said, trying my best not to talk in a very loud voice so as to not wake him too much. As I called out to Yi Jeong, Marie got excited and mouthed for me to put it in loudspeaker. I did as she told me and told her to zip her lips. "It`s me, Ga Eul."

"_Ga Eul-yang? Is it really?"_ Yi Jeong replied, slighty more awake.

"Yes it`s me, dummy. I got a phone from my mom already." I replied. Oh how I missed his voice. How I miss him.

"_Bogo-shipo, Ga Eul."_ Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul slightly blushed from hearing it. _"What makes you call me?_"

I didn`t want it to become too obvious that I was bragging that to Marie he was my boyfriend so I just said what came into my mind next. "Well, cause I miss you too. Haha, okay. Don`t get too conceited over there."

"_Well, well, well. My girlfriend misses me. How long has it been? A day?"_

"I told you not to get conceited there. You said you miss me first." Here we go again at the bickering. I looked over to Marie and she was just grinning.

"_Yeah, I miss you babe. When are you coming home?"_ Yi Jeong asked me. _"Woo Bin keeps trying to drag me to go to clubs and stuff but I just won`t nudge."_

Oh darn that Woo Bin. Giving him temptations and all. "Don`t give in to Woo Bin-ah!"

I heard Yi Jeong laugh over the phone. _"Of course I won`t. I`m a changed man, remember?"_

"Yeah, I know." Marie was giving me a thumb up and signalling me that it was time for us to go down already. "Yah sunbae, I`ve got to go. I`m having this ladies night with an old friend of mine."

"_Oh, I see. Just call me when you get home. I`ll probably be awake by then, okay?"_ Yi Jeong said, sounding alert.

"Sure, I will. Bye."

"Bye Ga Eul-yang. Saranghae." With that, Yi Jeong ended the call. I bet he`s probably asleep already, that fast. I shouldn`t woken him up.

"Oh my gosh, Ga Eul!" Marie said with her excited voice once again. "I so believe you already."

"Told ya." I said, trying to hide my excitement in getting to talk to sunbae.

Marie just smiled at me and got out of the car. I followed her and in minutes, we were in the club. Wow, this is a nice club. It looked kind of familiar to clubs in Korea except for the music and people. The speakers were booming with music by Flo Rida and David Guetta.

"Hey Ga Eul, come on!" Marie tried her best to talk to me despite the loud music. "Let`s party!"

It was a night for me to enjoy my stay here. I`d try my best not to think much about all the problems, all the stress, all the lies. Ga Eul, try to chill for a moment. It`s not like anybody`s dying or anything.

~.~

I stayed up quite late last night partying with Marie. She introduced me to some of her friends and we had some drinks, too. It was obviously showing now. My mother told me to place make-up and all for the dinner. It wasn`t anything special, though. What was it, a party?

It was, actually. Mother told me she`s hosting a party for her friend`s up and coming fashion line. She said I should look pretty cause there are some modelling agents there in the party. How many times would I have to tell my mother that I don`t have any intentions of being a model? Well, not professionally that is. I like posing for the camera but I wouldn`t want to make a living out of it, though. I`m contented with owning my own business that will give me a hell lot of money.

There was a knock on the door to my room. "Ga Eul, are you there?" It was my mother`s voice.

"Of course I`m here, mother." I said, as a matter of fact.

She came in the room in her glorious dress. It was a black dress with draping all over. She still had the body, alright. She was completely made up, hair and make-up. She looks just like a sister of mine.

"You look gorgeous, Ga Eul!" She complimented.

"Thanks. So do you, mother." I said still gazing at her. "What more do I have do expect from this party that I don`t know about? You know. You guys just keep surprising me and stuff. First, with the trip to Paris, and then know it`s a party. What else? Are you going to announce your pregnant or something?" I joked.

Mother just smiled a bit. "Well, I`ve invited some of your friends, darling. Of course, aside from Jun Pa, that is." I rolled my eyes at hearing that leech`s name. "I`ve invited those three girls from your school. What were their names again?"

"Who?" Please don`t tell me my mother`s talking about those three witches.

"You know, your three best friends from Akashi. Wonderful girls."

I rolled my eyes once again. Oh great. She invited the three girls I just hate. "I bet they`re not as wonderful as you say, mother."

"Oh don`t be like that, Ga Eul." She said patting my back. "You`ve been friends for years! I bet they`ll also like Marie very well."

"Yes, they`re all very hyper." I told her. They`re quite similar, the height, the beauty, except for one fact. Just one. One of those girls is a total slut. And I hate her more than anything in the world. She almost ruined my relationship with Yi Jeong.

And then it hit me. This party`s going to be a great surprise indeed. A surprise that would be a shock even to Korea where Yi Jeong was waiting loyally. He`s going to know about it from some girl who hates me.

-END-

**A/N : Tell me what you think about this chapter in your reviews. ;) Looking forward to reading it.**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N : Okay, I know I promised to do some writing during the Christmas break, but as it turns out, I was out almost the whole time with reunions and parties. -_- Lol. So, I`ll try to do as much making up as possible. Thank you for staying with me even though I don`t update quite often. =)) **

**Special mention : Thanks to sweetheartbreaker for reviewing each of my chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer : None of the main characters are mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**Ga Eul`s POV.**

The dreadful party was going to be held at some event center here in Paris. I heard a knock on the door and it was one of my mother`s maids.

"Mademoiselle, there`s a boy waiting for you downstairs." She said. For a split second, I thought and hoped it was Yi Jeong. But reality dawned over me and I stopped day dreaming for Yi Jeong to rescue me from all this.

"I`ll be right down."

As soon as the door was closed, I got my phone from the bed and dialled Yi Jeong`s number. He should really know already. He has the right to know. The ring just kept ringing. I forgot it was early in the morning back home. Maybe I shouldn`t wake him up for this bad news. I`ll just tell him when I get home.

When I was going down the stairs, I immediately caught glance of the image in the receiving area of mother`s mansion. My mother and father were sitting together and talking to Jun Pa with smiles. I can`t believe it. How could my father be smiling at the thought of me having a boyfriend! They probably saw me going down since Jun Pa stood up and went to me.

Major Dejavu. I remember the time Yi Jeong was doing the same when we were going to the Akashi party. Damn, Akashi party. So many bad memories. And I`ll be spending another night with those bitches once again.

~.~

I was riding with Jun Pa on the way to the venue. Neither of us knew the directions so we were just looking at the GPS in the car. The ride was kind of silent and awkward so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, when are you planning to tell them the truth?" I asked, kind of pissed off. "It`s gone to far already."

"Hm, what truth?"

"Don`t play stupid with me, Jun Pa."

He tried his best to keep his composure. "Well, I was kind of wishing that there won`t be anything to tell."

"Excuse me?"

The car stopped at a stoplight and Jun Pa looked at me. "Think of it this way, with these kind of moments together, we just may have that spark come back to us and we`ll be a couple again."

"Are you crazy?" I shouted. "I`m with Yi Jeong."

"I know. But think about it, he`s always been the player. What assurance do you have that he`s not partying and picking up women this very moment?" He said. "He has some commitment issues, you know."

"No. I don`t know. He`s my boyfriend, Jun Pa. Not you."

"Just think about what I said." Jun Pa told me. I just snobbed him and looked out the window thinking about stuff. What if what Jun Pa told me was true. What if he was currently in the bar with women giving themselves to him?

~.~

We arrived the destination. There were paparazzi all over the place and a red carpet in between that was leading to the entrance of the party. I was to go down with Jun Pa? Shit. News is going to spread so quickly. I should`ve told Yi Jeong when I had the chance.

There was a person who opened the door for me and I saw Jun Pa waiting for me in front of the car. No backing out now. I`ll just pray Yi Jeong doesn`t see any of these pictures.

Jun Pa took my hand and I rolled my eyes at him. "I`m still mad at you."

"I know, I`m sorry. If it`d make you kind of happy, these people would just show their pictures here in France, so you don`t have to worry about anything. Now smile for the cameras."

I did as he told me and smiled my gorgeous smile while walking beside Jun Pa. This was kind of a moment of fame for me. They seem to know me.

"Mademoiselle, are you former model, Iris Vaida`s daughter?" A man asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Do you have any plans on following your mother`s footsteps on becoming a model?

I thought of that question. Do I wanna be like my mother? "As you can clearly see, I may have the look of a model, but I don`t quite have the height."

Being famous may be fun. But it won`t be fun for me if any of these pictures would reach Korea and my boyfriend.

~.~

The party was so classy. There were models standing in some kind of steps looking so beautiful. They were just standing there. Sometimes, they would change their poses but still stood with their high heels. That must be painful.

Jun Pa let go of my hand once we were inside. "Look, I`m sorry okay."

"Oh are you really?" I was trying my best to act cold and mad.

"Yes, really." He looked apologetic enough. "I`m going to tell your parents the truth at the end of this party. For now, can we just enjoy this time as friends?"

"Thanks. I`d like to but I`ll be with a friend this evening." I told him. I`ve invited Marie to the party and I`m hoping she`ll be with me. "Maybe later."

"Well, alright then. See you around the party."

"Don`t make a big deal out of yourself tonight." I joked him. At some events, he`s just like his brother who wants to be the life of the party.

"I won`t." He smiled. And with that, I took off and looked for my friend.

While I was looking for Marie, my mother caught sight of me and called me to her right away.

"Dear, where is Jun Pa?" She whispered so that her friends won`t hear.

"Mother, I have to tell you something." I told her wanting to tell her the truth right here and now.

"Whatever that is, that may have to wait." She looked up and smiled. She was talking to some French people before I came. "Ga Eul, this is my friend Giezelle, she`s the designer of everything the models are wearing right now. She`s the center for this party."

"Bonjour." I greeted. "Your designs are absolutely stunning."

"Well thank you. My inspiration is actually Korean girls like yourself." So that`s why the clothes seemed familiar. They`re kind of how we dress back in Korea but with some French influence too.

"They all look beautiful." I told her again.

"Iris, you have a very beautiful daughter." Another person said.

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you. But I`m nobody compared to all these models here."

"What makes you say so?" Giezelle asked me, curiously.

"Well, standing at 5'4, I`m kinda short." I said. "And, I got my flaws somehow."

"Actually, petite girls are going to be the models for my first line." She said. This was interesting. "Since I got my influence from Korean style, it would be good for my models to have Korean looks and height too, right?"

"Right." I said. "Probably, the make up could make eyes look chinky or something."

"Or, they could actually be Korean." She stated with a smile. Where is she going to with this conversation?

"Oh, so why then are your models here all French if you want them to look Korean?"

"This is just a preview, darling." My mother said.

"Exactly what your mother said." Giezelle said with a glow in her eyes. "My point is,"

Finally, her point.

"I`m going to go to Korea in next month to have a photoshoot there. I`ll screen some girls to hire for it. Maybe even have a fashion show there."

"That`s a nice idea." I told her.

"So, with all that being said, how would you like to become the face of my first line?" Giezelle smiled and looked at me in the eyes.

I was dumbstruck. Me? A model? You have got to be kidding me! "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. You`ve got all the makings of a model, Ga Eul." She looked at me from head to toe. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted with such excitement. I can`t wait to tell Yi Jeong!

~.~

The news of me becoming the face of _Giezelle_ was the first thing I told Marie once I saw her. She was so excited for me and became hyper once again.

"Oh my gosh! You`re like so lucky, Ga Eul." She screamed. "Giezelle is like so in right now, all the stars are looking forward to her line!"

"Really? That`s so cool!" I told her. "I can`t wait to tell Yi Jeong-ah."

Marie immediately smiled when she heard me say my last sentence. "You would look sooo cute together! Once you become a model, you become so hot right away. Not that you`re not hot but, you become hotter!"

"Ha-ha. I know what you mean. I can`t wait!"

"Ya, Ga Eul!" I looked around as somebody was calling my name. As it turns out, it was just Gu Jun Pa.

"What do you want?" I told him with a snobby look and crossed my arms.

"Hey, I come in peace." He told me trying to be all innocent. "Your mom just told me about your modelling career and told me to congratulate you."

"Oh, ha-ha. I see. Oh by the way, this is Marie." I forgot to introduce them to each other, how rude of me.

"Hi, I`m Gu Jun Pa, Ga Eul`s boyfriend." He said extending a hand.

"Don`t sweat it, she knows the truth." I told him.

"Oh, in that case, hi. I`m Gu Jun Pa, Ga Eul`s ex-boyfriend." Jun Pa joked. Still extending a hand.

Marie laughed at Jun Pa`s humor. "I`m Marie." She said taking Jun Pa`s extended hand.

Wow. Major chemistry here. I sense some hearts. Maybe I should hook this two up. If I do that, Jun Pa`s going to forget all about me and don`t bother to mess with me and Yi Jeong again.

-END-

**A/N: Sooo? How was this chapter for you? I really apologize if Yi Jeong wasn`t in the chapter so much. :( Please review, need some inspiration.**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Back with once again, another chapter. Hope you guys like this. Warning : contains some curses.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. Some things here are also just made up only for the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**Ga Eul`s POV.**

_Wow. Major chemistry here. I sense some hearts. Maybe I should hook this two up. If I do that, Jun Pa`s going to forget all about me and don`t bother to mess with me and Yi Jeong again._

That was my plan. I`m going to try my best to make this two a couple. Besides, both of them are single anyway. Technically that is.

They probably forgot about me so I cleared my throat to let them now I was still present. They let go of each others hands and tried to look like no fireworks were set off.

"Maybe you guys should hang out some time." I uttered. "But in the meantime, can you guys please help me solve the situation I`m in right now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure Ga Eul." Marie said sneaking some glances at Jun Pa while talking to me.

At that moment, Giezelle was up the stage and talking on the microphone. "Bonsoir, everybody. Thank you everybody for coming here tonight. My first and up-coming collection got its insipiration from how Korean girls dress. I`ve adored them ever since I`ve seen a particular girl that I adore very much."

Who could it be? That girl probably dresses really good.

"This collection is an expression of one`s personality. It matches different styles and colors with a cute touch to it. I`m glad to tell you all, that my inspiration is here right now. And I`m happy to tell all of you that she`ll be the face of my new collection. May I call up the stage, my best friend`s daugther, Mademoiselle Chu Ga Eul."

Did she just call my name? As I looked around, a spotlight was directed at me. I walked up the stage and smiled for the cameras beside Giezelle. I just hope these pictures are the ones that reach Korea, rather than the pictures of me and Jun Pa. Oh I just hope.

~.~

After all the pictures, as I went down the stage, Jun Pa was there to take my hand. I didn`t want to give it to him at first until he said, "Your mother told me to do this so just please give me your hand."

"You look so cute when you beg." I laughed and gave him my hand. We both walked to where my mother was.

"Here come the two lovebirds." My mother said adoringly. "Ga Eul, there are some people looking for you. They say they missed you, darling."

As soon as she said darling, three girls turned around and looked at me and my hand holding Jun Pa. Shit. The three girls I didn`t want to see, Miranda, Sunny, and Ginger.

They all went to me and hugged me with those fake smiles of them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them with a poisonous voice.

"Oh darling, we just missed you." Ginger was the one who spoke. "Akashi is never the same without you. Things changed. But it seems some things don`t change after all." She said looking at Jun Pa and I.

"Yes, indeed. Things do change." I told her.

"Well, you might want to do some catching up." My mother said. "So, I`ll leave you girls alone. Jun Pa, come."

When they were out of sight, the tension came.

"What are you really doing here, you bitch?" I told her not trying to hide my anger.

"Hey, Ga Eul. Chill." Sunny said. "It`s a party, we don`t want any cat fights right?"

"Just get that girl out of my sight if you don`t want any fight." I told her trying to smile a bit, she didn`t do anything to me and was trying to make things better.

"You and what army, huh?" Miranda, on the other hand, was conjoined with Ginger by the hip. They back each other up all the time.

"Leave her alone." Marie said towering over the four of us. Damn, she was tall. "This is a casual occasion."

"We`re not trying to fight or anything."

"Then, what`s with the fake smiles and shit?" I said. "Why`d you even come here?"

"Your dear mother invited us. To give you moral support or something." Ginger said. "I`m quite enjoying my time here. So many people and celebrities to take pictures of."

"Fine, have a nice time here. Bitch." Marie and I walked out.

"It seems you`ve become quite a celebrity yourself, Ga Eul." Ginger said stopping us. "Becoming the face of _Giezelle_ and dating such a rich man? You must give me some tips!"

Was she really created to destroy my life? "Whatever." I said and continued to walk away.

"Does Yi Jeong know?" Ginger asked with a sneaky voice this time.

"Know what?"

"That you`re back together with Jun Pa, of course!" She said laughing. "I didn`t know the two of you broke up. Did my kiss give a huge effect on his feelings for you?

"Oh no you didn`t." I walked to her and was about to slap her when Marie stopped me with her huge frame.

"Don`t fight here, Ga Eul. It`s bad for your reputation." She whispered to me.

"For your information, Yi Jeong and I are together. Jun Pa and I are just here as friends." I told her.

"Well then he wouldn`t mind if I alert him with all the news here in Paris, right dear?" Ginger threatened. "They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Maybe I`ll just have to send this little picture of yours."

"If you`re trying to break us up, try all you can. It won`t work. And if it does, he would never go to you." With that, I walked away with Marie and sat down in our table. Did she really do it? I bet she was threatening me or something. She`s got nothing. I tried to tell myself even though I know she won`t lie about having such picture that would destroy my relationship with So Yi Jeong.

~.~

Once the party was over, Jun Pa drove me home. I was still shaking from my encounter with Ginger.

"You seem so nervous, Ga Eul. What happened to you? Was it too much wine?" Jun Pa asked, concerned.

"No. Pft, you should know me better, Jun Pa. I have quite a high resistance to alcohol."

He just laughed. "Of course you do."

"It`s Ginger. She`s making my life hell."

"That girl from the party a while ago? What about her?"

"Do you remember that time I asked you to pick me up from a party?" I told him hoping he remembers.

"Yeah, when you saw Yi Jeong kissing somebody. Oh!" Jun Pa exclaimed. "She`s that girl he was kissing!"

"Yup, that bitch." I`ve been using bitch almost a lot tonight. It was all due to my anger for that bi—slut."

"So, you`re shaking because you`re still mad at her?" He asked me. "Knowing you, you also have a high resistance to showing your anger towards other people."

"I was still able to hide my anger for her at the beginning. But she threatened me."

"She did what?" Jun Pa asked furiously.

"She threatened to ruin my relationship with Yi Jeong."

"Ohh." He said, kind of sad now. "You really like him, huh."

"Yes, I really like him." I told Jun Pa. "Don`t be so depressed there, it seems you might like somebody else now."

"Aside from you, who?"

"Well, you look interested in Marie." I told him teasing a bit.

"She is quite pretty, and nice." He said. "And hot."

"Woah, woah, woah. Keep your thoughts to yourself, okay?" I told him. "Okay, let`s make a deal. I promise to hook you up with my friend, if you tell my parents the truth already."

"Okay, deal."

That night, I decided to email Yi Jeong even if I don`t know if Ginger really did send anything or not. If she did, he would understand why I want to talk, but if she didn`t, I won`t give out too much. Just playing safe. I really don`t want to lose him.

~.~

**Yi Jeong`s POV**.

Ga Eul-yang. That`s always the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning. Once I`ve had enough strength to stand up, I went to my laptop to see if Ga Eul was still online. It`s probably late in the night in Paris. When is she coming home? Classes would start tomorrow, where is she?

When I checked my mail, I saw Ga Eul`s email right away. It was the first I opened before anything else.

_Yi Jeong-ah. We need to talk. _

Whenever that sentence, we need to talk, is said, it always gives me a nervous feeling. Did something bad happen to her? When I went back to my inbox, I saw some irrelevant spams and I also saw a message from somebody whose email was . I wonder who it is.

As I opened the message, there was an attachment and also a message saying.

_You might want to see this. Looks like your girl`s having fun in Paris._

_G._

When I opened the attachment, I saw a picture. The worst picture I may have seen ever. It was Ga Eul and Jun Pa hand in hand, talking to Ga Eul`s mother. So this is why Ga Eul wants to talk. I won`t settle for chat or text or anything. I`ll go to Paris and talk to her myself.

-END-

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? :) I think I may have been caught too much into the fight of Ga Eul and Ginger. Lol. Tell me what you think! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence.**


	30. Final Chapter

**A/N: Here`s another. :D Thank you to everybody reading my story. :* I`m sorry if I failed some of you at times or something.**

**Warning: Contains some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBF.

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

Yi Jeong didn`t reply to any of the emails Ga Eul sent him after the party. She had a bad feeling that he was furious at seeing the picture Ginger sent him. Even though there was quite a solid proof that Ginger did send Yi Jeong a picture, Ga Eul was still wishing it wasn`t true.

She wasn`t to go home until Wednesday since her mother`s birthday was near. They were just going to have a dinner with the immediate family at Iris` mansion. Jun Pa and Ga Eul agreed that it was time for them to tell about the lies. Ga Eul on the other hand, couldn`t wait another day.

Ga Eul knocked on the door leading to her mom`s room. When she heard her mom say _go in_, she opened the huge doors and was inside a very big bedroom. It even had a receiving area! Her father wasn`t home since he was to visit their major stores in the vicinity of Paris. Looks like Paris wasn`t just for leisure but also for her dad`s work.

"Oh it`s you, Ga Eul dearie." Iris greeted her daughter while slightly putting her eyes off the magazine she was reading. "Looks like you made the cover, darling."

"Really?" Ga Eul went to sit beside her mother. _That was fast. Are their magazines newspapers or something?_ "What does it say, ma?"

"It says Iris Vaida`s Legacy."

_Ha-ha. That`s kind of true._ Ga Eul thought to herself. "Anyway, I want to tell you something, mother."

"What is it, Ga Eul?"

There was a knock on the door. _Great. What great timing. Who is that._ "Madame, lunch is ready."

"We`ll be right over." Iris stated. "Come on, Ga Eul. Let`s not make the food waiting. You can tell me whatever that is over lunch."

As the two sat across each other in the long table, Ga Eul is having a hard time talking sincerely with her mom since she was so far away. _I`ll just tell her after we eat._

Ga Eul`s plan on telling her mother after they eat wasn`t able to take place since her mother had some important errands to do. "Whatever that is, Ga Eul, it could wait. I`ll see you later. Au revoir."

She was alone in her room left to think about stuff. Her boyfriend was mad at her and she can`t even tell her parents the truth. Ga Eul opened her laptop to see if he was online but unfortunately for her he wasn`t.

The phone in Ga Eul`s room rang and so she answered it. "Hello?"Ga Eul spoke.

"Mademoiselle, there`s a boy waiting here downstairs." _Ugh. That`s probably Jun Pa, again._ "Just have him go up." _Whatever he wants to say, it`ll just be quick anyway._

"Okay, mademoiselle."

Ga Eul looked for her silk robe and put it on to hide her attire underneath since she was just wearing a tank top and shorts. She tried to clean up her room until there was a knock on her door. "Just come in." She didn`t even bother to look up when he went in her room and closed the door.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ga Eul-yang." At the sound of the voice, Ga Eul stood straight and still. That wasn`t Jun Pa`s voice at all. She turned around to see a gorgeous figure in front of her. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and a black vest over it. A black backpack was on his shoulders and his hair was kind of messy looking. So Yi Jeong was standing there, just looking at her with a look she can`t understand.

"Yi Jeong!" She shouted and went to hug him. He neither hugged back nor pushed her away. Something was definitely up so she let go of him and looked at his angelic face that didn`t look so peaceful at anyway. "What`s wrong?"

"Do you mind explaining this?" He said showing her his phone with the picture of Ga Eul and Jun Pa. "You go to Paris and now all of a sudden you`re hanging out with him? In front of your parents? What are you two?"

"I can explain." Ga Eul said with tears forming in her eyes. He`s never talked to her in that manner ever. She was just shocked.

"Explain yourself."

"When we got back from New Caledonia, I was so nervous in going home since you guys kidnapped me from my dad, remember?" She looked at him but all he gave her was a blank face. "When I got home, I was shocked to see Jun Pa talking to my dad. It turns out, he lied to my dad and told him I was with him for the weekend in some place. My dad believed his story. One other lie in his story was that I was his girlfriend."

"Why didn`t you tell me?"

"I didn`t know how to tell you, sunbae." Ga Eul said hoping he`d forgive her already. "I planned to tell you before anything major happened but you distract me too much. I also wanted to tell my parents but they seem too caught up by everything."

"How could I be sure you`re telling the truth? How could I be sure you`re not cheating on me?" Yi Jeong asked.

"You gotta trust me, Yi Jeong-sunbae." Ga Eul said with her innocent eyes. She didn`t mean it but that look of hers just makes Yi Jeong crumble.

Yi Jeong went near her and cupped her face. "Wow, Ga Eul-ah. I missed you so much."

Ga Eul smiled and blushed fifty shades of red. "I missed you too."

He kissed her lips to show how much he missed her. It was so strong and full of need for her. Yi Jeong was too focused on the kiss and didn`t remember the innocence in their relationship. He lay her down on Ga Eul`s bed and continued kissing her. He was hovering over her and his hands were moving to take of her robe. As the tie of Ga Eul`s robe was off, Yi Jeong looked down to see her outfit. He smiled at all her beauty and went back to making out with her girlfriend. Ga Eul was gripping his hair with all her might and pulling him to her. Wow, they really missed each other. Yi Jeong placed his hand under Ga Eul`s body and slowly placed his hand under her tank top. Ga Eul didn`t complain or anything so he saw this as approval from him. He stroked her back till he was able to touch her bra.

With that, both of them stopped kissing each other. They looked at each other and just laughed. Both of them knew it was too much for their relationship. Yi Jeong didn`t complain and Ga Eul didn`t get offended.

"I really missed you." Ga Eul said and smiled. She kissed his lips for a while and went back to looking at him.

Yi Jeong lay beside her with his hand at her back. "You don`t know how much I missed you."

They could just lay down like that forever but there was still a situation in their hands. "I was planning on telling my mother alone but now that you`re here with me, you have to back me up."

"I`ll back you up in whatever you do." Yi Jeong said smiling his gorgeous smile. "Just promise to tell me everything that happens to you this time. I don`t want to hear news about you from anybody else, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. And I ask you to trust me, okay?"

"I promise." He said crossing his heart like a little child. "So, how was the party? Aside from the picture I`ve already seen."

Ga Eul remembered what happened in the party and quickly sat up. She was grinning so Yi Jeong looked so curious. "What?"

"Well, you should be so happy right now." Ga Eul said still smiling.

"I am." Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul got what he was saying and hit his shoulder. "I missed that. All the times you keep hitting me."

She was about to hit him again but just laughed. "Anyway!"

"What is it, telling meee." Yi Jeong said pouting.

"Well, you`re girlfriend`s a model now, you know." She said, bragging about her becoming the face of _Giezelle._

"Seriously?" Yi Jeong said smiling with her. "I wouldn`t doubt that, you have everything to become a model, Ga Eul-yang. You`re pretty, you`re hot, you`re everything to me."

Ga Eul didn`t know what to say. She felt her cheeks so hot from the blush and she can`t stop smiling. Oh how she missed her cheesy boyfriend. Yi Jeong sat up and noticed her face and smiled. He held on to her face with his hand and kissed her again.

With Yi Jeong`s kiss, Ga Eul always forgets all the problems. _At least things got better_, she told herself. _Now all that needs to know the truth are my parents. And at least, I`ve got Yi Jeong with me to help me in telling them._

Indeed, things were going to be easier for Ga Eul now. As long as Yi Jeong was by her side, she can face all the troubles that come in her way. Together as a couple, they face everything.

**-FINISH-**

**A/N: That`s the end, people! :D I want to keep writing more, but that looks like the perfect ending for me. What do you think? HAHA. Should I still write something else? Tell me if you want me to right an epilogue or something. I still have lots in my mind but I want you guys to review before anything else. :D Feel free to message me if you want to keep it private between us if you want a chapter or something. :)**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO`S READING THIS. Because that means you read my story. :"" You guys are the best! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Terence. 3**


	31. Epilogue I

**Hello there, my dearest readers. :) There were some reviews that wanted an epilogue so here I am, trying to please all of you. :D I hope you like this! I wish you all had the same reaction as my cousin while reading all the cheesy parts. ;) Okay, I won`t spoil any more. Please review on what you like! :DDD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Boys Over Flowers nor any other companies that may appear.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE I**.

_Ga Eul`s POV._

With Yi Jeong here with me, I can face anything, even the terror of my parents. I`m so glad he came here. I couldn`t take the drama all by myself. Maybe Ginger did me the favor of sending the picture to Yi Jeong. I should remember to thank her sometime, but in a somehow bitchy way.

Mother won`t be home maybe `til dinner so I have the whole afternoon alone with him. With my boyfriend, in Paris, the city of love.

"So, Ga Eul-yang, what do you want to do?" He asked in his sweetest voice I just adooore.

"I was actually planning on some shopping today." Marie was supposed to accompany me but she end up hanging out with Jun Pa. "You know, the usual. In need of a new outfit for my mom`s birthday."

Mother was turning 36. Despite the age, she doesn`t at all look like it. She`s just gonna set up a party in our house on the day of her birthday, which happens to be the day before I go back to Korea. It won`t be too much of a grand party. Just a couple of friends invited, not much work people. Dad`s coming home from Venice on that day. After that, he`s going back to the States. So it`s gonna be the last day before we separate again. It`s the last chance for me to tell my parents.

"How about," He suggested. "I accompany you?"

"I pay."

He just snorted. Oh I know that look. He`s going to insist paying for me, like all times.

"No, no, no. You are not paying for my clothes this time." I told him. Some girls might like their boyfriends giving them everything but I just want some stuff to be bought by me. Oh those puppy dog eyes. Rolling my eyes at him now.

"Oh come on." He held my hands. "Please let me pay?"

At that moment, my phone rang. "Hold that thought." I told him. It was my mom calling. What could she want?

"Hello?" I heard my mom`s voice over the phone. "Ga Eul?"

"Yes mom, it`s me." Who else could it be?

"Oh darling! I have great news." She said in an enthusiastic voice.

"What is it, mother?"

"Giezelle just called me." Mother said her name in such adoration. "She suggested you wear a piece from her line to my party."

"Seriously, ma?" I almost screamed. Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow at me. _I`ll explain later_. I mouthed.

"Yes, seriously." She said 'seriously' in a tone that`s trying to copy my accent.

"Oh yeah, ma. Remember what I was trying to tell you at lunch." I told her, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I really need to tell you already."

"Is it that important?"

"Yes, ma, it is." I said in a stern voice.

"Okay. Let`s talk about it before we meet Giezelle at her studio." The thought of telling my mother suddenly made my heart pump a little faster than normal. "Maybe some coffee at Starbucks in an hour?"

"Okay, ma, see you there." Starbucks never bores me. Good thing Paris has it.

"So…" Yi Jeong said while twirling strands of my hair in his finger. "What was it you were so shocked about?"

"As it turns out, we don`t need to fight on who should pay the dress." He looked so confused. "Did I tell you I was the face of a new fashion line, _Giezell_e?"

"All I know is that my girl," He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is a model." He kissed my lips and sent shivers through the back of my neck.

It took me all the self control I had to speak. "Well, yeah. So, the designer`s a close friend of my mom, so she`s gonna make me wear a piece to mother`s birthday."

"That`s awesome!" He smiled. A genuine smile. "Can`t wait to see you. Wait. Am I invited to this party?"

"Psh, of course you are." I hit his head with my palm. "So, this is also the day I`ll introduce you to my mother. But, we should take it slow since she`s still under the impression of Jun Pa`s lie."

Yi Jeong nodded like a little child. "I get it. Take. Things. Slow." Was he trying to seduce me in his voice? Cause if he was, it was definitely working.

"Yes, take things slow." He rested his forehead against mine and just stared in my eyes. I was starting to feel the blush. I just can`t wait to introduce him, this will be the beginning of our forever.

~.~

_Third Person`s POV._

Ga Eul decided to meet her mother alone at first. She wanted to break things to her slowly. Iris` birthday was in two days, she should be in perfect condition for the party, no sudden heart attacks or something.

She looked at her watch. Her mom told her that she`ll be arriving at about 2 pm. It was five minutes after two. Yi Jeong wasn`t so far away. He was just outside Starbucks with his shades on and reading a book. Or pretending to read it. _Yi Jeong looks so cute._ Ga Eul kept thinking.

The door opened as she was staring at her boyfriend. When she looked up, it was her mother. Iris went to the counter and ordered her usual drink and went to her daughter after getting the Grande drink.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Mother, I don`t know how to break this down. But it`s about Jun Pa." Ga Eul said, trying to stray away from the topic in contrast to her mother`s aggressiveness.

"You broke up? Did he hurt you?" Iris sounded worried for her daughter.

"No, mother, it`s not like that." _How will I tell her._ "Let`s put it this way. There was really nothing to be broken."

"I don`t get you. Je ne comprends pas." She said.

I held on to her hand. "Mother, I have made a huge lie. Well actually, it wasn`t me that started the lie. It was Jun Pa." I looked up to see if she was getting it. She was about to talk but I stopped her. "Just listen before you say anything."

"When I was in Korea, I met someone special to me. At first, he had the bad reputation every parent would hate. But he changed. We were starting to develop feeling with each other. Then, Jun Pa came along. He lied to daddy that we were still together, but the truth was, I was in love with somebody else. Then, the lie started to grow and grow until it reached Paris!" I breathed. "So, I`m so sorry for lying to you. To daddy. I wanted to tell you, really. But things got in the way sometimes."

"So, darling. Who`s the lucky boy?"

"Ma, don`t judge. Please. Get to know him and see how he`s changed before you say bad things about him." Ga Eul sighed.

"Okay."

"Promise?" Her mother nodded.

Ga Eul looked outside to see that Yi Jeong was tightly observing their conversation. She nodded her head and took it as a sign that it was time for him to enter. He took a deep breath and stood up. As he entered the café, Iris` eyes grew bigger as she saw who it was. Despite her age, she definitely knew who this was.

"Hello, madam, I`m So Yi Jeong." Yi Jeong held out a hand and smiled his most charming smile he can manage.

Iris was still dumbstuck so Ga Eul cleared her throat in order to make her come back to life. "Hello there, Yi Jeong. Call me Iris." She shook his hand and gestured for him to sit.

"So, yeah. Yi Jeong here is my…" She sighed and took a breath. "Boyfriend. That I love the most."

Her mother smiled. "So you`re the lucky guy my daughter would trade a rich man for."

"Ma…" _Well, technically, Yi Jeong may not be as rich as Jun Pa is but he`s still rich._

"I`m just kidding, darling." She smiled her model smile that dazzled both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "It`s a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is completely mine, ma`am."

"Iris." She corrected. Iris didn`t want to be called ma`am in a casual conversation. It makes her sound a bit old.

Yi Jeong just smiled and avoided calling her again.

"Have you told your father yet?"

_Crap. I completely forgot about dad. One parent down, another to go._

* * *

**Soooo? :D As you can see, I left the story hanging since... There`s still gonna be a part two of the epilogue. :) I just can`t let go of this story just yet. :( I promise to update as soon as the second part is done. :D Review, please! 3**

_**xoxo,**_

_**Terence.**  
_


	32. Epilogue II

**As I promised, the second and last part of the epilogue. I hope you like this! :D For my awesome readers, thank you sooooo much.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own BBF or any of its characters.**

* * *

Epilogue II.

_Ga Eul`s POV._

After the nerve-wracking confrontation with my mom at Starbucks, she told me that she had to go to some meeting. So that`s why Yi Jeong will be the one to bring me to Giezelle`s studio. Mother was completely accepting of the situation. She simply adores Yi Jeong now. Obviously, he has his way with women, even my mom.

"According to the GPS, we`re right in front of the studio now." Yi Jeong said with a bubbly tone. He was still happy about what went down a while ago. The building was huge. It even had a valet. We went down the car and walked hand-in-hand to the studio.

"Bonjour!" A woman in the front desk greeted. As we reached the designated floor where the studio was, we were greeted by a small receiving room where a girl was sitting in front of a desk which had a telephone, papers that seemed important, coffee, and some other stuff. Above the girl`s head was a sign that said _Giezelle_ in cursive. Aside from the assistant`s desk, there were some leather sofas on the other side of the small room. Yi Jeong and I sat there as we waited for the assistant to finish her call.

"I can`t believe this is all happening." It suddenly got out of my mouth.

"Hm?" Yi Jeong looked up from our hands to look at me. He intertwined our fingers and was slowly stroking my fingers with his other hand.

"You know, how everything seems to be in perfect place." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Our problems are slowly vanishing."

Yi Jeong smiled his dazzling smile. "Yeah. We`re meant to be, Ga Eul-yang."

"We surely are." We stared at each others eyes until the assistant cleared her throat. I faked a cough as I stood up to speak with her. Yi Jeong followed me shortly, not letting go of my hand.

"Hello, welcome to Giezelle. How may I help you?" She said in perfect English. She might have noticed we aren`t locals.

"Hi, I`m Chu Ga Eul." I said and smiled showing my teeth.

"Oh!" The assistant gasped. Then she suddenly went all panic-y. "Hi Mademoiselle Ga Eul. Madam Giezelle told me about you. You`re the face of her line! Well, sorry for babbling. Come in, come in. Madam is waiting for you."

She stood up and that was when I saw that this girl was tall! She was about 5'7 I suppose. Maybe she had that model dream. She also has a beautiful face which would compliment her body, too. The assistant opened the glass doors and led us to the studio with racks of clothes. I spotted Giezelle inside another room that was separated from the main room by glass. Yi Jeong and I followed the assistant as she opened the glass door to room where Giezelle was.

"Madam." She said in a shy voice.

"Yes, Gela?" Oh, so her name`s Gela. Giezelle looked up from the paper she was observing. She saw me and a smile adorned her face. "Oh there you are, Ga Eul!"

"Hello, Giezelle." I said, flashing her my smile. "Oh, this is Yi Jeong, by the way, my boyfriend." I said proudly. That earned a smirk from Yi Jeong.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, Madam." Yi Jeong said in his alluring voice and shook Giezelle`s hand. I noticed the assistant, Gela, was gaping at him. So I sneaked a glance at her and she looked away.

"Gela, get these two wonderful people something to eat. Tea?" Giezelle told Gela.

"Sure, why not." As Gela left, we sat down on the seats in front of Giezelle`s desk. "Mother tells me you are so kind to lend me a dress to her birthday?"

"Oh darling, it would be my pleasure to dress you for the party." She said in an animated tone. "It would be a sneak peak into your career as my top model.

"I would be honored to wear your designs." From what I have seen until now, Giezelle is a talented designer. She will surely be famous.

"Well, okay then. Follow me and I`ll show you the dresses I had in mind." She went to the main room and Yi Jeong was left with me.

"I`m sorry for bringing you here." I apologized. I mean, what fun would it be for him, right? "I know it`s boring. You can leave any time you want."

"Psh, and miss you being dressed up like a doll?" His tone sarcastic. "Never." He planted a kiss on my lips, just a peck, stood up, took my hand, and lead me to where Giezelle was.

It took us about two hours to find the perfect ensemble. It was a white lace sleeveless dress that reached my mid-thigh. There was a red belt on my waist that will give me the curve. Giezelle told me to pair it with pumps that had a bow.

"You look perfect." Yi Jeong whispered to me as I twirled around showing the outfit. The heels were the perfect high for me so I won`t have any problems walking.

Before we went out, I thanked Giezelle for her help.

"Thank you so much." I said as we kissed with our cheeks. "I`ll see you at mother`s party?"

"Of course, darling." She said. "Thank you, too. I can`t wait to see you at the party."

I waved as the elevator door closed. I was holding a paperbag that had the dress and the shoes while my other hand was intertwined with Yi Jeong`s.

"By the way," I said. "Thank you for today."

"You`re very welcome. It was fun for me to see you in all those cute outfits."

I smiled and blushed at the thought he was just looking at my the whole time. I stretched to my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. He shifted his body to face me and kissed me back. He deepened our kiss and our tongues were fighting for dominance until we heard the elevator bell. I bit my lower lip and he just chuckled. We got too blown away by our love.

~.~

"So, dinner?" Yi Jeong said as we were in the car.

"Do you want to eat dinner with my mother?" Yi Jeong didn`t respond so I took it as a gesture he didn`t. I dialed my mother`s number and after a few rings she picked up.

"Bonjour."

"Hey, mother. It` me."

"Ga Eul! How was your dress-picking?" She asked me.

"It was wonderful! I`ll show you the dress when we get home." Which reminds me… Where will Yi Jeong stay? "Anyway, I called to tell you Yi Jeong and I will eat out."

"Hm. Okay, dear. Have fun." My mother said. She has accepted my relationship with Yi Jeong, thankfully. "Oh Ga Eul."

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly put me on speaker phone?" What? I was confused but I did anyway.

"You`re on." I informed her.

"Yi Jeong."

"Yes ma`am? I mean, Iris." Yi Jeong said, correcting himself.

"Have her home before 9. Got it?" I chuckled. That wasn`t expected.

"Yes Iris." With that, mother hung up and we were left to decide where we were going to eat.

~.~

We ate at this famous restaurant in Paris, with a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It was all so unrealistic but I convinced myself it was real. I was in the City of Love, with Yi Jeong-sunbae.

"I love you." Yi Jeong said, out of nowhere. I laughed at him. "Whaat?"

"You are so random, Mr. Yi Jeong."

"And you, are so formal, my love." He said and kissed my hand.

"Well, whatever. I love you too." I replied.

Nothing can spoil this moment. Every trial, every problem we faced all lead to this perfect moment right here. I`m so glad everything worked out. Only one last problem to go.

~.~

It was the day of my mother`s party. Before I got ready, I heard daddy arrive. As I went down the stairs, I was surprised to see him with Jun Pa.

"Ga Eul. Come here." Daddy said. I slowly went to where he was.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Jun Pa tells me you have kept something from me." I glared at Jun Pa. So it was my fault now?

"Yes, daddy." I said. "I`m so sorry for everything."

Out of nowhere, I started to sob because of all the guilt. I didn`t like lying to my parents. It makes me feel so guilty to see them forgive me all the time but I still end up doing the same mistakes.

"It`s okay, Ga Eul." Daddy said. Shocking, isn`t he even mad? "Jun Pa`s a great friend. He loves you very much."

After saying so, he went to his room and left the two of us alone. Wait, did daddy just say friend? I sat down on the nearest sofa once daddy was out of sight.

"Phew. I`m shocked. He didn`t throw a fit." I looked at Jun Pa. "Sit here. Tell me, what did you say?"

Obviously, Jun Pa had something to do with his calmness. "I explained. Everything. The truth this time. Told you I was going to tell them. I`m sorry, Ga Eul, for doing all this to you. I really just wanted you back, but I did the wrong thing. I love you, but now, I`m trying to be a friend to you and show you how much I care."

Jun Pa was so sincere in everything. I didn`t know what to do so I just hugged him. "Thank you." Was all I said. Yes, daddy was right. He is a great friend.

~.~

Okay. Officially, everything is now perfect. My parents both have accepted Yi Jeong and Jun Pa is out of the picture. Okay, maybe not completely since he`s still a friend but I`m sure he won`t get in the way of my relationship with Yi Jeong.

The party is going smoothly. Everybody loves what I`m wearing, I thanked them, and told them it was from Giezelle. Some early promoting doesn`t hurt. While I was talking to some people, Yi Jeong snuck up to me from behind.

"Hey there, beautiful." He whispered in my ear and pulled my hand. I excused myself and followed Yi Jeong.

We were in the garden now, the scene was just wonderful. The moon was shining brightly on us and the garden lights adorned on the two of us.

I was busy staring at all the beauty in front of me until I heard Yi Jeong`s sweet and alluring voice. "Ga Eul-yang."

I looked at him to see that he was staring at me.

"I`m so lucky to have met you. You`ve changed me. From the womanizing ways, to a one-woman man. From an arrogant brat, to a hopefully humble person. You make me feel loved, always. You never fail to make me smile. In other words, you make me feel like the luckiest person alive." Yi Jeong said. "There`s only one thing missing, though. That one thing would make everything perfect."

"What is it?" What could possibly be missing?

I saw Yi Jeong reach up to his pocket for something. A box. Oh. My. Gosh. He knelt down on one knee while holding my hand.

He is not doing this right now. Oh my gosh. Everything in my mind went blank and I couldn`t think from all the excitement.

"Marry me, Ga-Eul yang."

**THE END.**

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked this. It has been a pleasure writing this fanfic for all of you! :) Review this story, for the last time? :D**

**xoxo,**

**Terence.**


End file.
